Unexpected
by PerkyTxGirl
Summary: After BIOTA, Kurt is thinking he will never find romance with Blaine but it comes from an unexpected source when another Warbler asks him out.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story is completely unrelated to my other Klaine story so even though Jeff is again a character he is a totally different character. I've just developed a huge inappropriate crush on Riker Lynch who plays Jeff even though he never gets any lines or solos. The story begins sometime after Blame it on the Alcohol and everything is cannon before the story starts. Of course it will be hugely AU as soon as the next episode airs.**_

_**I don't own Glee obviously because if I did, Kurt would be having hot gay sex all the time. Ryan Murphy however is never going to let Kurt even have a boyfriend.**_

After Warblers practice Blaine and Kurt say their goodbyes for the day.

"I'll see you in the morning for coffee, Kurt?"

"Of course. Always. See you then" replied Kurt as he gathered his bag to head back to Lima.

The two boys had returned to their easy friendship after apologizing to each other for the Rachel debacle and things seemed to be back to normal. Kurt for his part had apologized for being a bit hypocritical and had confessed to dating Brittany in an attempt to be straight for his dad. He really didn't mean it though. He'd just wanted to patch things up with Blaine. He'd been completely sure he was gay when he'd dated Brittany. He'd just been trying to please his dad so he really didn't believe Blaine had been confused either. After all when had a straight boy ever said 'how do I know if I like boys if I've never tried it?'

As Kurt headed out the door, Jeff caught up to him.

"Hey, Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute before you go?"

Strange, the tall blond Warbler had rarely said a word to Kurt. He was friendly and smiled as he said hi but he'd never really talked to Kurt before.

"Sure what's up?"

Jeff hesitated, unsure what to say next.

"It's OK, I'm gay but I don't bite. I promise." Kurt laughed with his awkward nervous laugh.

"I just got the latest version of World of Warcraft – Cataclysm - and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play with me." Jeff paused looking stricken at what he'd just said. "I mean come hang out and play video games. With me."

Jeff looked at Kurt hopefully. He was clearly nervous.

"I think you have me confused with my brother Finn, Jeff. I'm not into video games. I'm sure there are plenty of other guys at Dalton who are. Don't you usually hang out with Nick? Are you guys on the outs or something?" Kurt was really confused as to why Jeff had taken a sudden interest in him.

"I'm sorry; I just thought maybe we could… Never mind, forget I asked. Obviously you wouldn't want to… I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt" Jeff finished hurriedly and fled the scene in embarrassment.

_Oh that went well. What an idiot I am. Video games? I should have said dinner and a movie. Beside, Kurt is completely into Blaine there is no way he is even going to notice me. _

Jeff had never asked anyone out before and he'd totally choked from nervousness. It didn't help that Kurt was just so damn sexy. He managed to stand out even though he was wearing the exact same uniform as everyone else. Kurt was always so sharp with the wit and had a snappy come back no matter the situation. Even during the humiliating Gap Attack, he'd kept his cool and been an amazing friend to Blaine. Blaine, the douchbag who'd apparently not noticed that Kurt was completely in love with him and who had missed the fact that all the Warblers thought he and Kurt were boyfriends. After all, with constant the eye fucking Blaine did with Kurt, how could they have thought otherwise? Apparently he was just a huge tease.

Since Kurt was on the market, Jeff really wanted to ask him out but every time he tried he just completely stuck his foot in his mouth. He was pretty sure Kurt hadn't even noticed he was trying to hit on him even though he'd been trying to telegraph his interest from the moment he'd discovered that Blaine and Kurt weren't together.

_**-The next afternoon – Dalton library-**_

"Kurt, what's wrong? I got your text but we have Warbler's practice in just a few minutes. What's so important that we have to talk about it now?"

"It's Pavarotti."

"Is he molting again? I told you that was nothing to worry about."

"It's worse than that. He's dead Blaine."

Kurt took the cover off the cage to reveal a very dead bird lying on the floor of the cage.

"He was fine this morning, I swear. He was eating and singing but then when I picked him up to take him to Warbler's, he was dead. No warning at all. Do you think it was a heart attack? Do birds have heart attacks? What am I going to do? I was supposed to take care of him and now he's dead."

"Were you attached to him? It's OK to cry even though he's just a bird. It's still sad" said Blaine sympathetically as he patted Kurt's back.

"No, actually he was a pain in the butt to take care of. I'm more of a cat person really."

"And I thought you we just kidding about taking him to the stray cat rescue" Blaine said with a half chuckle.

"I'm mostly worried that they're going to be upset with me because I killed the Warbler mascot."

"You didn't kill him. He just died …in your care."

"This is bad isn't it?"

"No, no. I'm sure there is a procedure. This can't be the first time it's happened. Usually, they retire the old mascot and replace him with a younger bird when a new member joins. I still have mine; strange he's nearly four years old and still going strong. Pavarotti was just hatched last spring. He died so young." Blaine looked down at the bird with a sad expression.

"Yeah, tragic. He died so young. But you were saying? There must be a procedure for replacing him right?"

"I don't know, I guess so. It's just so close to Regionals, it's bad for anything to go wrong right now. We need to bring our best game" mused Blaine. Looking up to see Kurt's stricken expression he patted Kurt in what he thought to be a comforting manner saying "It'll be fine, I'm sure."

"OK, here goes."

Kurt covered the cage and boldly walked into the Warbler's session just minutes before Wes banged his gavel and called the meeting to order.

"May I have permission to speak, I have something very important to say" Kurt said immediately after Wes called the meeting to order.

"Kurt Hummel, you have the floor" intoned Wes solemnly.

Kurt took a deep breath. There was no easy way to say this so he should just be blunt.

"My esteemed colleagues, I have terrible news. Our dear, beloved mascot, Pavarotti has passed away. He will be missed."

OK, maybe not so blunt but Kurt was pretty sure that he'd hit the right tone of sadness and formality with the announcement.

"You killed Pavarotti?" asked an incredulous Dave.

"No, no, I swear he died of nature causes. I took good care of him."

"cough coal mine cough"

Kurt looked around saw Nick smirking. Kurt gave him a withering stare but it had no effect.

"This is an ill omen" exclaimed Thad in a dramatic voice. He said everything in a dramatic voice.

"Yes" agreed Wes "Regionals will have to be canceled. We've never been without a Warbler mascot. Not since the first warbler flew in and landed on the hand of our founder in 1893." He shook his head sadly. "What are we to do?"

"Come on guys, it isn't that bad. Surely, you can just promote one of the previous mascots back to the position. Blaine, you still have yours – why not make him the mascot?"

"You mock our traditions, sir! You can't just make an old bird the new mascot. He could die any minute!"

"Well, Nick was the most recent addition before me. Nick, don't you still have your bird?" Kurt looked at Nick with pleading eyes. The boy nodded.

"There, just make Nick's bird the mascot."

"Great idea" agreed Wes. He looked at Dave. Dave nodded. Then he looked at Thad and that boy gravely nodded as well.

_Good grief, they are a pretentious bunch_ thought Kurt. _It's just a stupid bird._

"It is decided then. Kurt Hummel is hereby expelled from the Warblers making Nick our newest member and therefore the keeper of the Warbler mascot" Wes declared banging his gavel to make his point.

Kurt stood in stunned silence.

Blaine stood up and said "You can't do that."

"Mr. Anderson, you are out of order" reprimanded Dave.

"I apologize; may I please have the floor?"

"Junior member, Blaine Anderson, you have the floor."

"Respectfully, please reconsider this course of action. Kurt is a valued member of this club. Please don't do this."

"Our decision is final. This is a matter of tradition."

"I won't sing if you do this."

"You can be replaced. Sit down or we will give your solos to Jeff."

Blaine sat down and didn't protest any further.

Kurt looked at him, heartbroken. He really didn't care more that? Threaten his spotlight and he just gave up? Kurt started for the door trying to get out before he started crying.

Jeff jumped up exclaiming "Are you guys crazy? Kurt is a person and you're kicking him out over some stupid tradition? It's all made up anyway. There was no original warbler in 1893! Some seniors made that up to punk the lower classmen about ten years ago. The bird came from a pet store and there is no such thing as a bad omen. Oh and the spirit of St Louis did not plow into seven warblers in 1927 – look it up!"

Jeff ran out after Kurt and caught up with the boy sitting outside the room with his head in his hands. The very same place he'd first spoken to him after their auditions.

"Hey, Kurt, are you OK?" Jeff asked as he sat beside the boy. He wanted to reach out and put his arm around him but that would be too much he thought. So he just sat.

Kurt looked up and put on his best bitch face. "I'm fine. I don't belong in there any way. I never get any solos. I'm just an extra backup singer. In fact, you want to know a secret? Half the time I don't even sing. I just mouth the words. No one ever notices."

Jeff laughed. He could tell that Kurt was stung more by Blaine's refusal to stand up for him than anything but he had to admire the boy's strength in putting on a good show.

"Do you want to go somewhere? I could buy you a coffee."

"Don't you need to go back in?"

"No, I really don't" replied the blond, shaking his head.

"OK"

As the put their coats on at the front door, Kurt asked the obvious question.

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know anything about me."

"I know you love scarves" teased Jeff. "You have one for every day. I'm pretty sure I've never seen the same one twice." They walked down the sidewalk toward the coffee shop which was just block from Dalton.

"Well, it is the only way I can express myself since I have to wear a uniform every day."

"And your brooches."

"You noticed my brooches?"

"Of course I do. You aren't really supposed to wear them but I guess the uniform police decided to give you a pass. You apparently have an inordinate fondness for beetles." Jeff laughed, hoping beyond all hope that Kurt would get the joke.

Kurt laughed too but it was clear he didn't really know why.

"OK, I guess that joke was too nerdy, sorry."

"Now you have to explain it to me."

"It's a quote for J. B. S. Haldane, the famous geneticist. He said 'God has an inordinate fondness for beetles' in answer to what could be gleaned about the mind of God from studying nature. It's a nerd joke. And an atheist joke. I'm an atheist so I'm just throwing that out there right up front in case it's a deal breaker because I know for some people it is."

They arrived at the coffee shop and Jeff opened the door for Kurt. Kurt looked at Jeff and for the first time really looked. He finally noticed how Jeff was looking at him.

"Are you gay? Were you trying to ask me out?"

"Yes, and yes." replied Jeff.

"Wow, I completely missed that" Kurt said as he walked through the door.

"I was being way too subtle, I think. I've never asked anyone out before and every time I tried to talk to you, I just was too nervous to make any sense at all. You must have thought I was a total spaze."

"You don't seem nervous now."

Jeff gave Kurt a bright goofy smile.

"I guess we kind of broke the ice."

They placed their orders – Kurt got his usual non fat mocha and Jeff ordered a Chai tea latte instead of coffee.

"So you're gay? How did I miss that?" asked Kurt.

"Totally but I don't shout it from the rooftops."

"Like I do, I get it."

"I like that about you. That you're so out and proud. And so fabulously flamboyant. I would have asked you out sooner but I thought you and Blaine…you know had something going on."

"You still haven't."

"What?"

"You still haven't asked me out."

"Oh! Kurt will you got out with me Friday night? Dinner and a movie?"

"How traditional. Better than the video games offer."

"I was trying for a pre-date let's hang out meeting to get to know each other."

"Coffee, let's go for coffee is the way to ask for that."

"I don't drink coffee." Jeff laughed.

"I noticed, Chai tea latte – that's going to be easy to remember."

"So you'll go out with me?" asked Jeff a little nervously, since Kurt hadn't actually said yes yet.

"Yes" Kurt answered with a smile.

They exchanged phones and each boy entered their contact info in the other's phone.

"I'm so sorry about you getting kicked out of the Warblers. They were so out of line on that and it was kind of mean."

"They aren't mean, they're just a superstitious bunch of scared sheltered boys. Is it true that Pavarotti wasn't really descendant from a long line of Dalton mascots from the 1800s? How do you even know that?"

"My dad's a Dalton alumn. It's true, some seniors made that story up about 10 years ago just to impress the new kids. I hate that superstitious bad omen crap."

"So does your family know that you're gay?"

"No, no one does. You're actually the very first to know."

"So you're in the closet?"

"I don't announce it but I don't lie about it either. No one has ever asked before. Straight guys don't have to come out and tell everyone that they are straight."

"Kind of don't ask, don't tell?"

"Yeah, I've never claimed to be straight but truthfully, I don't want my parents to know. I don't mind if the Warblers know but I'm just not ready for my family to find out. Does that bother you?"

"A little but I understand, it isn't an easy thing to tell your parents. I only came out to my dad last year. Apparently he already knew."

They chatted a while, mostly Kurt telling Jeff more about himself. He discovered the Jeff, despite having been so shy at first actually was pretty outgoing with an easy smile. They were still laughing when Blaine walked in. He looked at the two of them with confusion on his face but went to get his coffee before joining them at their table.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry about what happened to you with the Warblers."

"Well thanks for sticking up for me" answered Kurt sarcastically. But apparently the sarcasm went right over Blaine's head.

"Of course, you're my friend. I tried but what could I do?"

"Yes, once they threatened to take away your solos, what could you do?"

"Thanks for understanding, Kurt, are you OK?" asked a clueless Blaine. Then looking at Jeff he continued "Jeff, you're kind of in trouble for skipping out, too."

"What are they going to do? Take my solos away?" Jeff answered with a laugh.

Blaine looked and Jeff and then back at Kurt, wheels turning in his head but somehow not actually making any progress.

"I need to head back to Lima now" Kurt announced as he got up.

"I'll walk you to your car" offered Jeff also standing.

Blaine stared at the two boys as they left trying to figure out what had just happened.

_**-Later that evening on the phone with Mercedes-**_

"So which one is Jeff?" asked Mercedes

"The tall blond handsome one" replied Kurt.

"There are several tall blond handsome Warblers, Kurt. You need to be more specific."

"Go to the Warblers Facebook page. See the two shot - the third photo? The brunet is Nick and the blond is Jeff."

"Oh, that cutey. He the one with aggressive sunglasses move at the Gap Attack."

"What are you talking about? You weren't at the Gap Attack. I would have certainly noticed if you were."

"Don't tell me that you don't know. How could you possibly not know?"

"What are you talking about? Know what?"

"Kurt, the Gap Attack is all over the internet. It is a huge hit on Youtube. Millions of hits. Only it isn't called the Gap Attack. It's mostly called 'Gnome Stalker' or 'Hobbit Stalks Gap Dude'. There are at least half a dozen versions out there. Surely you had to know 15 prep school boys singing an incredibly sexually suggestive song to a terrified Gap employee was going to cause everyone to whip out the video phones. And someone managed to upload the mall security footage too. Just Google "Gap stalker' and you'll see what I mean."

Kurt did.

"Oh, Mercedes, this one has 5 million views already. And you're right it's not the only version. I wonder if the Warblers have seen this."

"The best part about it is how enthusiastic the Warblers are. They all look great - adorable in fact. It's like they don't even notice the guy is panicking and calling security every 30 seconds! They're too busy spinning mannequins and jumping up on tables! And your clueless boyfriend is climbing up on everything he can just to seem a little taller. It's hilarious." Mercedes started giggling uncontrollably.

"Well, Blaine isn't my boyfriend as you well know."

"Oh, right, the new guy. He really looks promising. Tell me more."

"I don't know much. He's cute, sweet, and funny but a little shy. Or at least at first. I gather he's fine once he gets to know you. He's totally in the closet but asking me out is a step in the right direction at least. We just had coffee and we never really talked before so I guess I'll get to know him on our date. Well, I had coffee. He drinks Chai tea - how cute is that?"

"Kurt, I'm so happy for you. Your very first date. If you don't count all the dates with Blaine that weren't really dates."

"I don't because they weren't."

"Do you think he's going to kiss you? It's so exciting. You might be getting your first boy kiss!"

"I hope so."

_**The next day - Thursday**_

Thursday was a little strange for Kurt. First of all, he'd met Blaine for morning coffee like he always did and Blaine had acted like nothing had happened. During the day, he'd saw Jeff since they shared several classes. Every time they saw each other Jeff would approach and say hi giving Kurt a mega watt smile but he seemed back to being tongue tied and unable to manage more than one syllable sentences. Kurt had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, it was nice to know he could have that effect on a guy but on the other he really wanted to be able to have a conversation. They had managed to talk the day before so hopefully his shyness was temporary. He'd gotten a text from him not five minutes after seeing Jeff between classes.

-Love the zebra brooch. J.

Why hadn't he just said that instead of texting it?

Kurt had gone straight home after class since he didn't have Warblers rehearsal which also meant he'd blown off afternoon coffee with Blaine but he hadn't seen any point in hanging around an extra hour.

Kurt started sorting through his wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. Jeff had never seen him in anything but his Dalton uniform so he wanted to make a good impression. Nothing too formal because he didn't want to come across as an ice princess. In fact, he really wanted something that said 'fuck me, I'm a total slut' but in a completely classy way. He decided on a purple short sleeved dress shirt, bow tie, white skinny suspenders, and his tightest blue skinny jeans. But he couldn't decide if he wanted to wear his white Doc Martins, his lace up Doc Martin boots or his distressed studded boots. The lace ups were definitely sluttier but the studded boots had a nice fetish vibe. He almost called Mercedes but decided on the lace ups instead.

_**-Friday night**_-

Kurt stood in front of his mirror obsessing over his hair. He'd added a dragonfly brooch as the finishing touch on his outfit. He thought about using one of his many beetles since Jeff had noticed that he had more than one but he decided to go for something Jeff hadn't seen instead. Kurt wished that he been able to talk Jeff into meeting him at the theater but the boy had insisted picking him up. That meant an awkward meeting with his dad. After the Blaine in his bed incident, he was really dreading his dad's reaction to a real date.

Jeff rang the bell and smiled brightly at the older man when he answered.

"Hi, I'm Jeff and I'm here to pick up Kurt."

"Come on in. I'm Burt, Kurt's father. I'll go see if he's ready."

Burt returned a few minutes later.

"He'll be down in a minute. Jeff, was it? So you are friend of Kurt's from Dalton?"

"I'm in the Warblers. We also have some classes together."

"So what are you boys up to tonight?"

"Just going to a movie and dinner."

Just then Kurt arrived. "OK, I'm ready to go."

Kurt took the opportunity to check out Jeff looking very butch in faded relaxed jeans, a plaid long sleeved shirt and white t-shirt. He liked that Jeff dressed like a typical teenage boy. Jeff stared at Kurt for a while completely speechless. He'd of course never seen Kurt in all of his fabulousness and he was pretty sure he'd never seen anyone in jeans that tight. Suddenly all he could think of was how could he possibly get those jeans off without a pair of scissors? Burt looked at Jeff and recognized the very inappropriate thoughts that were flashing across the boy's face. He couldn't help but notice that this boy who'd never met was checking out his son's _ass_.

Kurt grabbed Jeff's arm and tried to drag him out of the house but it was too late.

"Jeff, let's have a little chat in private" said Burt as he put his arm around the tall blond and guided him into the kitchen.

_Oh no, this is a disaster. He's probably threatening to shoot the boy and he'll run and never come back. I'm going to die a virgin._

When they returned Jeff looked pale and Burt was smiling.

"Now where are your eyes?"

"Up here, sir" replied Jeff indicating the area around his face.

"Hands?"

"I'll keep them to myself, sir."

"OK, you two have fun and Kurt, you and I are going to have a talk when you get back."

"I'm so sorry about that" said Kurt after they were out the door.

"No, it's OK. Your dad is really cool. He just wanted to make sure I was going to be a gentleman with you. It's kind of sweet."

When they got to Jeff's car, he opened the door for Kurt. Kurt climbed into the red sports car and looked around.

"What is this car? I've worked in my dad's auto shop my whole life and I don't recognize this car at all."

Jeff started the car but Kurt didn't hear the engine.

"It's the Tesla Roadster. It's electric." he said with a proud grin. "It's awesome!" he continued as they sped away from the house.

They went to the movie first and then dinner. Jeff had figured going to the movie would give them something to talk about over dinner. He was a little worried when it came to talking to Kurt. The boy was so quick witted. Jeff was pretty gifted in the brains department himself but he didn't have the verbal skills that always made it apparent.

Jeff had picked the movie so they went to see an action adventure science fiction flick which was his typical first choice. Sure enough it did give them enough to talk about during dinner and it seemed that Kurt actually had fun. Jeff didn't think he'd liked the movie but they bonded over making fun of it.

"So I kept thinking they were going to kiss any minute. I couldn't believe I was watching a block buster action thriller where the hero was going to turn out gay!" exclaimed Jeff.

"I know, do you think the director realized how gay that was? I really thought the side kick was the real love interest until the very end when he was suddenly into the other blond alien girl. Do you think they just wrote that in at the end to undo the incredibly gayness of the whole story?" remarked Kurt.

"I don't know but but I've never seen anything like that in any action movie I've ever seen. They were gayer than Batman and Robin!"

They conversation turned to other things as the boys tried to learn more about each other.

"So family? I've met your dad and you said you have a brother?"

"Step-brother actually. My dad and his mom just got married a few months ago. No other siblings."

"And your mom? Is she remarried too?"

"No, she died eight years ago."

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry" Jeff reached out and took Kurt's hand.

"It's OK, you didn't know. Most people assumed my parents were divorced when they found out my dad was a single parent. Tell me about your family." Kurt said smiling because Jeff still hadn't let go of his hand.

"I have a pretty big family. I have two brothers and two sisters. Alexis is the oldest - she's 19. Morgan and Michael are 15 and Austin is 13. I'm pretty close with all of them."

They continued talking and Kurt found out that Jeff loved reading comics (graphic novels as he called them) and was into science fiction both books and movies. He played lacrosse at Dalton and was on a paintball team. His brothers and sisters all sang with him in a band that his older sister was trying to launch. He'd never picked up a copy of Vogue and couldn't name a single clothing designer.

They did find common ground in their sense of humor and love of music. Jeff's musical taste was a bit more main stream but he did appreciate Broadway tunes and classic movies. It was enough for Kurt to forgive him for answering 'Terminator 2' as his favorite movie. After all he'd had a crush on Finn and at least Jeff was gay.

"Was'up homos. A new boyfriend already? You really are a slut, faggot."

It was Karofsky. Kurt had been so engrossed in his date he hadn't seen the football player approach their table. Kurt tried to think of a biting comeback but before he could Jeff was up and in the big football player's space.

"Did you just call my date a slut?" he asked calmly. Karofsky took a step back and when he did Jeff stepped forward again standing close in his space. "Are you jealous? Do you want Kurt for yourself or would just any guy do?"

Karofsky took another step back exclaiming "I'm not a queer." Jeff followed him yet again. He leaned in and whispered so that only Karofsky could hear him.

"I know what you want. You want Kurt to shove his enormous dick up your ass and pound you until you scream like a girl. Isn't that right?" Jeff said with a smile. "It's never going to happen."

Karofsky paled and looked like he was about to faint. He turned and fled from the room. Jeff returned to his seat across from Kurt with a smug look on his face.

"Wow, Jeff that was kind of hot. I don't know what you said to him but whatever it was it must have really scared him."

Jeff laughed. "I didn't say anything scary, he just couldn't handle it. Who was that guy anyway?"

"Just some stupid jock that used to bully me at McKinley. He's the reason I left and came to Dalton."

"Well, now I'm conflicted. I'm really sorry something so terrible happened to you. But if it hadn't I'd have never met you. Is it awful and selfish of me to be glad I met you?"

"No, not at all." Kurt smiled and took Jeff's hand in his again.

When they got back to Kurt's house, the two boys stood by the car to say their goodnights. Kurt wanted to invite Jeff in but he was afraid it would lead to another embarrassing encounter with his dad.

"You look fantastic, by the way. I know I should have said that at the beginning of the date but I was kind of stunned by your awesomeness" said Jeff as they stood close together.

"Thanks" replied Kurt blushing.

Then Jeff leaned in and kissed him very briefly and softly. Kurt was a little disappointed at the chaste kiss but before he has time to register the thought, Jeff's lips were on his again. Still sweet and soft but hardly chaste. Lips moved against lips in a slow sensual way. Then the kisses started getting firmer and more insistent as a heated passion started building between them.

Jeff paused, his forehead against Kurt's, he whispered breathlessly "I never kissed anyone before. Was that OK?"

"Way better than OK. More?"

Jeff willing complied. The kisses became deeper and Kurt couldn't stop himself from moaning. The sound elicited an answering one from Jeff. Kurt suddenly felt Jeff's hands on his ass and it was the most exciting thing he'd ever felt. His hips thrust forward of their own accord that brought another moan from Jeff. Jeff lifted Kurt up and put him on the hood of the car, stepping between his legs, his lips never leaving the smaller boy's.

Both boys hands were exploring as they continued kissing. Kurt realized that his legs were wrapped around Jeff's waist and he didn't even remember how that had happened. He felt the evidence of Jeff's excitement pressing against him._ I did that. I made him hard. He wants me. _Kurt thought through the haze that had come over him. And then Jeff's warmth, lips, hands, and hardness were gone and Kurt opened his eyes with a disappointed whine. Jeff was still standing close but not touching him.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry. This is our first date and I'm all over you. I just got carried away. I never even kissed anyone before and here I am humping you like some sex crazed maniac. I'm not like that I swear."

"I wasn't complaining. In fact, there's no reason to stop now" he said hopefully.

"Kurt, I really like you. I want to see you again. I didn't ask you out just because you're sexy. You are. Very. But I'm interested in more."

Kurt slipped off the car and wrapped his arms around Jeff. Jeff leaned down and gave Kurt one more soft kiss.

"Goodnight" he said as he slipped away and walked to the driver's side of his car. "Will you go out with me again?"

"Definitely" replied Kurt.

"Tomorrow?"asked Jeff hopefully.

"Yes, but I'm planning the next date. I'll call you tomorrow."

Kurt blew him a kiss as he flounced off.

About 30 minutes later Kurt got a text.

-Had a great time. Looking forward to tomorrow. J.

He smiled. There was nothing ambiguous about Jeff.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Friday Night **_

Kurt was done with unrequited love. He was tired of being a virgin and pining for boys that either straight or confused. He'd spent months being in love with Blaine, flirting, smiling, singing but ultimately getting nothing. Blaine was so sexy and charming when he was performing but so reserved and uptight when he wasn't. Even with Rachel, he'd expressed himself on stage putting all of his sexiness into the duet. Kurt was just so over that. He'd finally found someone who wanted him. Who was completely willing to show it.

Kurt was lying naked on his bed thinking of the evening with Jeff. He'd certainly provided the boy with plenty of fantasy material. Kurt ran his hands down his body thinking of the way Jeff had stood up to the bully making him run in fear. He quickly switched to the way Jeff had literally swept him off his feet. Kurt took his cock in his hand slick with lube and started pumping quickly as he pictured things he wanted to happen. Taking Jeff's shirt off and running his hands over the blond's muscled body. He had no idea yet what he looked like under that t-shirt but he was determined to find out and in the mean time he had a good imagination. Kurt's fantasies became inconsistent and incoherent as he approached his peak. He switched back and forth between imagining taking Jeff's cock in his mouth and Jeff burying his cock balls deep into his ass. Kurt slipped one finger from his other hand inside while trying to imagine what it would be like to be filled with Jeff's cock. It was always awkward and less than satisfying to finger himself but it was the best he could do for now.

As he cleaned himself up and got ready for bed, Kurt had only one thought. _Fuck love, I'm going to get laid._

_**Saturday**_

For their second date, Kurt had taken Jeff to see Cabaret at the revival theater. He was pleased to find that Jeff had not only seen it several times but knew all the numbers. After the show, they went back to Kurt's room since Burt and Finn were off together at some sports thing. For once Kurt was grateful rather than jealous of that relationship.

The two boys were lying on Kurt's bed making out. Jeff had wanted to talk at first but Kurt had no trouble getting the tall blond's mind onto other things. Kurt snaked his hand under Jeff's shirt and was pleased to discover that he was indeed muscular and hard as he'd imagined. He wasn't muscle bound like a body builder but rather had the firm physique of an athlete who actually used his muscles.

Jeff's hand lay on Kurt's hip as he pressed himself close, planting urgent passionate kisses on the smaller boy. Then he unexpectedly rolled Kurt over so that Jeff was on top of the smaller boy pressing his hard-on into Kurt's matching one. They moaned into each other at the pleasure and Kurt bucked up under him trying to get more friction.

Jeff pulled back a little and caressed Kurt's face, his blue eyes, darker than usual, looked into to Kurt's with lust and something else as well.

"Have you done this before?" he asked tentatively. He knew Kurt and Blaine weren't together but he can't help but wonder if they'd at least explored the possibility before Blaine had decided that he was in love with someone else. He couldn't imagine why Blaine would choose anyone over Kurt but they say love is blind.

"No, I've never had sex, I'm a virgin" replied Kurt blushing bright red as he said it.

Jeff rolled off Kurt to lay on his side beside the boy.

"I'm not trying to get you to have sex with me on our second date. I didn't mean that. I was talking about making out - like we've been doing. Have you? I'm totally a virgin too, by the way."

Kurt laughed, he couldn't help it. Jeff was just too cute.

"I kind of figured that, given that I was your fist kiss."

"Oh, duh, yeah, I forgot that I told you that. I know it's pretty dorky that I'm seventeen and that was my first kiss."

"You were mine, too" said Kurt with a smile. "Well, not technically but at least the first one that counted" he amended.

"Technically? What do you mean, you can't just decide something is first if it wasn't."

"I dated a girl for a while trying to be straight. But I don't think that should count because I didn't really enjoy it even though she was a really good kisser."

"Well, you're brave to try that. I couldn't ever date a girl because I was too scared she'd notice I was gay. I'd think it would be obvious pretty quickly. Why did you? Didn't she notice you were gay?"

"Brittany isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. I did it for my father. I had this crazy idea that being straight would make him happier."

"I can understand that. I want my father to be proud of me and I really dread him finding out I'm gay. It's inevitable but I'm putting it off as long as possible."

"So you never had the urge to try it with a girl just to be sure?"

Jeff laughed.

"To be sure? Kurt, I've been 100% sure since I hit puberty. I know I shouldn't say this but I honestly don't get how anyone can be confused about their sexuality. I get that some people are bi-sexual and maybe that could be strange for them in our either or society but I don't see how anyone wouldn't know who they are attracted to."

"Well knowing it and accepting it are two different things. You're right, I have always known I was gay even when I was trying to be straight, I knew it wasn't true. But if you've always been so sure why haven't you ever asked anyone out before? Why not Blaine?"

"He's not my type. It's not like there are many choices living in Westerville Ohio. I just never met anyone I wanted enough to try. Even with you, it almost didn't happen. I wanted to ask you out so badly but if that thing with Pavarotti hadn't happened, I don't know if I would have ever gotten a coherent sentence out around you. Being so angry made me forget about being nervous."

"I'm really glad you did regardless of how it came about."

Jeff kissed Kurt softly and gently then said with a smile "I'm glad I was your first guy kiss at least. I can't believe that Blaine never made a move on you. How could he spend so much time with you and not notice how kissable your lips are."

Kurt felt so guilty. Jeff was being so sweet and honest that as much as he wanted to deny the whole Karofsky thing ever happened, he knew he'd better confess now. Kurt sighed.

"Blaine never kissed me but there was one other guy."

"Kurt, you didn't need to try to spare my feelings. I know it is pretty ridiculous that I've never kissed anyone before you. So if you have more experience, I'm OK with that."

"No, that isn't why I said you were the first one that counted. It was because the guy who kissed me - well he just smashed his lips up against mine unexpectedly and it was completely against my will. I didn't want it and it was actually really gross. I didn't want him or even like him. In fact, he was really awful to me and he was so far in the closet that I was expecting him to hit me when he kissed me instead. So I'd really rather remember you as my first kiss because it was so amazing and perfect."

"Who did that to you? Tell me his name. I'll..." Jeff was furious at the thought of someone forcing himself on Kurt.

"You'll what? Go beat him up? You already scared him half to death apparently. It was that guy who called me a slut last night."

"Huh" said Jeff with a half chuckle. "Apparently I was right on the mark with him and I didn't even know it."

"What did you say to him?"

"I'd rather not repeat it."

"You have to tell me."

"Or what?"

"Not more kissing my very kissable lips."

"You wouldn't black mail me like that would you?"

"I would. Tell me why he ran like a scared little girl."

"OK, I just told him that I knew what he wanted. You. I didn't realize how true it was when I said it, I was just yanking his chain but that explains why he ran so fast."

"You don't need to beat him up. I'm sure he is in his own private hell in the closet."

"I should probably head home, your dad will be back soon and I'd rather not be shot for sullying his sweet virgin son."

"I may be a virgin but I'm not that sweet and maybe I'll be the one doing the sullying" Kurt said with a smirk. He was on top of Jeff before the boy could protest pulling him into heated kisses.

"Oh, damn Kurt, you are so sexy" moaned Jeff between breathless kisses.

Kurt moved his lips along Jeff's jaw and down his neck. When he found a particular sensitive spot he started sucking. Jeff grabbed Kurt's ass and starting grinding his hard cock into Kurt's which drove Kurt nearly crazy. Kurt threw his head back letting out a wordless cry as he starting grinding back hard. He tangled his hands in Jeff's blond hair and returned to his mouth, whining in pleasure that was soon becoming overwhelming.

Jeff rolled Kurt over on to his side and with a groan pulled away.

"We have to stop."

"Why?" complained Kurt.

"Because" replied Jeff panting a little "I'm about 5 seconds away from coming and this is just our second date. I don't even know what you favorite color is."

"You want to play twenty questions instead of ..." Kurt raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"No, what I really want to do is ...well is highly inappropriate and I should go before I lose my resolve."

Kurt sighed. Jeff was going to insist on being a gentleman and truthfully he was right. As horny as Kurt was at the moment he knew that they shouldn't go this far this fast. It was bound to be awkward afterward.

"OK. But only if we are continuing this at a later date."

"Definitely" replied Jeff with a smile. "In fact in at least eighty percent of the alternate universes we are already cuddling in a post coital glow."

Kurt laughed.

"Are you always such a geek?"

"Yes, get used to it" teased Jeff. Suddenly less confident he amended "I mean, I hope you want to get used to it."

Kurt smile and pulled Jeff into a slow sensual kiss. "I plan on it."

Kurt walked Jeff down to his car where they spent several more minutes making out before Jeff was able to tear himself away with a promise to call and make plans for the following weekend.

The following week, Jeff started joining Blaine and Kurt for their morning coffee before class. Blaine was puzzled at first but seemed to just accept it without question by the second day. It wasn't until Wednesday that he finally put everything together and exclaimed "Are you two dating now?" Jeff laughed so hard that he nearly choked on his Chai tea before admitting that yes he and Kurt were an item.

Jeff sent random sweet texts during school and called him every night. They saw each other in class too but didn't get to spend much time together. There was always so much studying and Jeff had both Warblers and lacrosse practice to keep him busy.

Most of the Warblers including Nick came to Kurt and apologized for how things had gone down. He didn't blame them, after all there was no vote; the council just unilaterally kicked him out. Nick seemed to feel the guiltiest and told Kurt that he and Jeff were lobbying to get Kurt back in before Regionals. Finally Wes, Dave, and Thad asked to let them buy him a coffee.

Wes started.

"Kurt, we want to apologize. We were in a panic and when you suggested bringing Nick's bird, Caruso, out of retirement it seemed like such a great idea. We realize now that we went over board by assuming that meant Nick had to be the most recent member of the Warbler's per the tradition."

Dave continued.

"After careful consideration, we realized that there were perhaps other options that we in our haste overlooked."

Thad picked up the thread.

"Nick has agreed to give you Caruso if you promise not to kill him too."

"For the last time, I didn't kill Pavarotti. And why should I come back to the Warblers after the way you treated me?"

The three were taken aback by Kurt's attitude. They had assumed that he'd jump at the chance to return.

Dave attempted to explain "Because we're really sorry and we all miss you. We need you for Regionals. Please, Kurt, we screwed up. Can't you forgive us?"

Nick approached the group.

"Guys can you give me a minute alone with Kurt?"

The council left and Nick sat across from Kurt.

"Look, Kurt, we've all been trying to get you back in since that day you were kicked out. Dave and Wes were easy. Thad was the only hold out and now that he'd on board, you can come back. I'll take care of Caruso and just say you're doing it. You can carry his cage occasionally for show but I'm actually very fond of him so I'd rather not let you kill him too."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kurt letting the bird killing dig go.

"Besides the fact that I actually like you and this is a huge injustice? Because Jeff is my best friend and he really wants this. Apparently he is a smitten kitten and having you in Warblers with him will make him happy."

"Did you know he was gay before we started going out?"

"No. I thought it was weird he never had a girlfriend but I guess I thought he was just shy with the ladies. By the way, be good to him, Jeff is really a great guy and even though he apparently didn't trust me enough to tell me something this important, he's still my best friend."

"When did he tell you?"

"Right after you agreed to go out with him. He came over and spilled the whole story. I also hear, you're joining our paintball team."

"That's still in negotiation. I don't think I'm going to agree to that."

Kurt did agree to return to the Warblers and was greeted with celebration that afternoon at the Warbler's meeting. They even made a ceremony of accepting him as the newest member and handing Caruso over to him. Kurt kept his humor about him having decided that they really must need these silly rituals.

_**Friday afternoon - after Warblers**_

"Come on Kurt, it's the only way I can spend Saturday with you. Besides, we need you. Our team is down a man. Eric broke his leg and won't be able to play the rest of the semester." pleaded Jeff.

"But I'll get paint in my hair. How will I ever get that out?" objected Kurt.

Nick laughed. "No, Kurt, you'll have a helmet and a face guard. No body actually gets paint on them. Just your uniform. And it isn't really paint. It's called paintball but the marks are completely water soluble."

"We can go to the range early in the morning and I'll teach you to shoot. Mostly though, you should just keep your head down and not get shot and we'll be fine."

"Jeff! Are you kidding me? He doesn't already know how to shoot? You didn't tell me that. We need someone who can shoot. This is is an important game we need to win to move forward. No offense Kurt but we need to find someone else."

"Not offended. This was all Jeff's idea."

"Nick, we just need another body for this game. We have plenty of sharp shooters already. And if he gets killed someone else can use his ammo. We're not going to find someone else on such short notice. Please, Kurt. I need your help."

Jeff gave Kurt such a sweet pleading look that Kurt couldn't say no any more.

"OK, but I get to plan our next four dates."

"You're promising me four more dates?" Jeff beamed.

"Alright, I'll leave you two love birds to give each other goofy looks. But Kurt, please pay attention at your shooting lesson. I'll see you both on the field tomorrow."

They spent Friday evening at the Hummel-Hudson house where Jeff had been invited to join in a family dinner.

"So are you Kurt's new boyfriend?" asked Finn with his usual confused look.

Jeff looked at Kurt for an answer. He wanted to say yes but he wasn't sure if Kurt thought of them as just dating or actually boyfriends yet.

"Yes" replied Kurt with a smile.

Jeff gave the family one of his gorgeous genuine smiles and repeated "Yes, Kurt is my boyfriend."

"But what happened to Blaine?"

Kurt glared Finn.

"What happened to Rachel and Quinn or whichever girl you were dating last week?"

"Enough boys. Finn don't grill Kurt about his friends." Burt still couldn't bring himself to admit aloud that Kurt had a boyfriend.

At the end of the evening, they said their goodbyes with an all too short make out session by Jeff's car. Kurt was aware that his father would probably timing them. He just hoped that he wasn't actually watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N You can see pictures of Kurt and Jeff on my Live Journal posts using the links on my profile. If you are hoping for hot boy-boy action, not in this chapter but soon I promise. Also, I'm seriously mad at the Glee writers right now. Blaine was awesome tonight but what have they done to Kurt? Have they even seen season 1? As always I live for reviews!  
**_

_**Early Saturday Morning - Paintball practice range**_

Kurt really had been trying to pay attention but Jeff kept breathing in his ear, putting his hands all over him, standing so close behind him and he just couldn't hence the lecture he was currently getting about how serious this lesson was.

"Kurt if you aren't going to pay attention, I'm not going to give you a marker or ammo. Your just going to have to sit tight and hope you don't get killed. Do you want to learn to shoot or not?"

Kurt sighed.

"OK, I'll pay attention. I promise. I really want to help your team. It's just so hard with you being all sexy and stuff."

Jeff laughed.

"I meant difficult! It's difficult to concentrate but I promise I can do it."

"OK let's start from the top. This is your marker. It looks like a rifle but it shoots marks so we call it a marker. I'm giving you our lightest easiest model. It doesn't have the range of some of our better markers but I'm think it's the best choice for you"

"And marks are the little balls of paint?"

"Correct. Each team get the same amount of ammo at the beginning of the campaign so it is really important to make every shot count. You don't want to take the shot unless you are pretty sure you can make a mark. Preferably a kill shot. See your target there? All the areas in the middle mean the target is dead. If you hit a leg or arm they are just wounded. That good too because if they are hit in the leg they have to go down. They can still shoot but they are effectively out of commission. Now hold it like this."

Jeff stood close behind Kurt again getting him into position. "Look down your sight and squeeze the trigger. Don't jerk it; just squeeze with even pressure. And don't hold your breath. Just breathe slow and even. The key is to stay calm. OK. Give it a try."

Kurt did as he was told.

"That was really good. You hit him right in the stomach. That's a kill. Do it again."

They kept at it for several more rounds until Kurt was able to consistently hit the target without Jeff's help. Then there was the quiz.

"What's the first rule?"

"Never take off my visor or helmet in the theater. But why is it called a theater? Aren't we going to be outside?"

Jeff sighed.

"It's a military term. It just means where the combat is happening. And it is very important. You could lose an eye if you got hit without your visor."

"But this thing is gone to mess up my hair."

"You can fix your hair. You can't fix your eye."

"What will you do if you wound someone?"

"What for someone else to finish him."

"If you are hit?"

"Drop to the ground no matter where I'm hit."

"If you are just wounded?"

"Shoot the guy who comes to finish me."

"OK, I don't have time to teach you more. It would help if you knew sign but we'll make due for now. We need to get to the bunker and get ready for the operation."

Jeff introduced Kurt to the rest of the squad which consisted of four teams of four boys each. Jeff was the squad commander and Nick was something called an XO. Kurt didn't bother to ask what that meant because he was too busy trying to remember everyone's names. He knew Nick and Chris who were in Warblers with him but he didn't know any of the other boys. After he tried to learn everyone's name he discovered they all had code names and he was supposed to learn those too. Names like Chaos, McNugget, and Q-Tip which made no sense at all to Kurt. Jeff went over the battle plan for what seemed to be hours even though it was probably more like twenty minutes. Somehow, this was all way more organized than Kurt had expected. He'd pictured a bunch of wild boys running around shooting each other with paint but apparently this was some kind of serious military mission. To capture a flag. Kurt did his best not to fall asleep.

"We've never faced this squad before but I know the commander's style. He likes to lay down fire with automatic weapons because it sounds cool and macho but we can use that to our advantage. We have the best sharper shooters in the league and they are going to just be wasting ammo. Their weakness plays perfectly to our strengths. Alright guys, everyone knows their mission. Corporal Hummel is new and untrained so I'll be keeping him on my team for now."

_Corporal Hummel?_

"Weapon and safety checks. Go."

Each boy handed his weapon to a boy next to him and put their helmets on. Everyone started inspecting their buddy's weapon and helmet.

"Kurt, I'll do you" offered Nick.

"Who am I supposed to check?"

"You're not qualified yet, Kurt" answered Jeff. "I'll train you on that next time."

Nick checked both Jeff and Kurt's equipment.

"Sound check" announced Jeff as he exited the bunker.

Everyone just stood there so Kurt did the same.

Then the boys were answering.

"Roger that, Bravo team leader reporting"

"Bravo two reporting"

"Bravo three reporting"

Each of the boys reported until Kurt was startled to hear Jeff's voice in his ear saying "Alpha team this is Viking Actual report."

Kurt wasn't sure what to do but Chris answered "Roger that, Alpha two reporting" followed by Q-tip answering "Alpha three reporting".

Kurt figure he must be Alpha four so he replied "Alpha four reporting?"

Jeff came back in and began shouting which freaked Kurt out a bit.

"Are we taking the flag?"

"Sir, yes, sir" shouted all the boys.

"I said, are we taking that flag?"

"Sir, yes, sir" they all shouted again but a little louder.

"Are we taking that _fucking_ flag?"

"Sir, yes, sir" they all shouted even louder still.

"Who are we?"

"Sir, we are Viking squad, sir!

"What are we?"

"Sir, we are righteous, sir!"

Then Kurt felt like he was swimming an a toxic sludge of testosterone as the boys started yelling "Hoo-rah" and he just wanted to turn back time and spend the day at a spa getting a facial and a mani-pedie. This was just not his idea of fun.

"Squad we are Oscar Mike, now" said Nick's voice in Kurt's ear.

_Oscar Mike? Who the hell is Oscar Mike? _thought Kurt but everyone was running out the door so he followed his team.

As the hours went by, Kurt was surprised at how boring things got. First there would be a flurry of shooting and running then there would be waiting and waiting, hiding behind some barrier or another. The field was filled with obstacles, ditches, and concrete tunnels. Kurt did make one kill which he was momentarily proud of but it seemed that there was so much going on that he was completely unaware of and he was beginning to feel useless again. And there was entirely too much crawling. And despite the cold he was sweating in the ridiculous unfashionable uniform he was wearing. Jeff was in constant contact with the other team leaders on the radio and had only fired four shots. Four shots and four kills. Apparently he never missed. Occasionally, everything would go completely silent and the boys would start signing then Kurt felt especially lost.

Kurt had no idea what time it was but they had lost ten boys and the remaining six had reformed into one team. Nick was still with them and in fact had just returned from reconnaissance.

"They are down to just three men now" said Jeff. "We out number them two to one and I'm positive they are low on ammo. They've wasted enough painting the landscape. It's time to take the flag."

"We need a goat" said Nick.

"Where are we going to get a goat?" asked Kurt.

All the boys just looked at Kurt and he didn't need to see their faces to realize that he'd just been stupid.

"I'm the goat, aren't I?"

Jeff came over to Kurt and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Corporal Hummel, this is a suicide mission I'm asking you to go on but your squad needs you. Will you volunteer?"

"Sure why not?" Kurt shrugged. "I mean, sir, yes, sir, I volunteer to be the goat."

Kurt ran out as instructed, keeping his side to the enemy location. As expected he was marked and he dropped to the ground. He waited for the enemy to come finish him off and while he was waiting he heard fire being exchanged between the teams. Then he could see the guy approaching, cover fire reigning down behind him. Kurt took careful aim just like he'd been instructed and took him down. Unfortunately not before he got off a point blank round to Kurt's chest. Kurt wasn't sure how many times he was hit but it hurt like hell. At least he'd accomplished his mission. The official came out and inspected the two of them and as expected they were sent off the field.

He was supposed to go the stands where the rest of the dead from team were waiting but he really needed a shower so he just went to the bunker instead. The game was pretty much over anyway.

By the time he was done and back in the clothes he'd arrived in, sure enough the whole team was out on the field yelling and high-fiving without their helmets so he figured it was safe to go back out. He should have known better. Within minutes he was covered in paint as the boys clapped him on the back and put him up on their paint splattered shoulders despite his protests. Everyone was laughing and shouting "fancy, fancy, fancy" so he figured they'd won.

When they got back to the bunker the boys started peeling out of their uniforms and hitting the showers.

"Jeff please tell me this will come out of my clothes" pleaded Kurt.

Jeff shrugged and said "Maybe? It mostly washes out of the uniforms. But seriously Kurt why did you change anyway? I hate for you to drive back to Lima just for a change of clothes but I really wanted you to come over for dinner."

"I have another outfit in the car for dinner. I wasn't going to wear this, anyway."

"So you wore this just for the trip from Lima and you are going to wear another outfit to dinner? You know it's just a casual family dinner right?"

"I know."

Jeff just shook his head. "OK, I'm going to hit the showers while you get your other outfit." as he turned to go, Kurt stopped him with a question.

"Wait, why were they yelling fancy?"

"That's your new call sign, Kurt. You earned it."

"Yeah, Kurt" interrupted Nick "while we were winning the campaign after hours of combat, you missed the culmination of all of our hard work to go fix your hair. So you earned the name Fancy. You're stuck with it."

"I hate to ask how someone gets to be called Q-Tip then. And why are you Number One?"

"I'm Number One because I'm the XO" replied Nick.

"That's helpful."

Nick was taken aback. "Seriously? You don't now what the XO is?"

"I have no idea."

"Executive officer. That mean I'm second in command to Jeff. That's why I'm Number One. I'm his Number One officer."

"You guys need to get that I don't know anything about this stuff."

Kurt went to his car to get his dinner outfit.

_**Before you met me I was alright**_

_**But things were kind of heavy**_

_**You brought me to life now**_

_Oh, I really should change that ring tone _Kurt thought as he answered his phone.

"Hi, Blaine, what's up?"

"Hi Kurt, what are you up to?"

"Playing paint ball with Jeff."

Blaine laughed.

"Seriously what are you doing today?"

"I was being serious. I killed two guys and helped win the game. Or at least I think I helped win."

"I'm having troubling picturing you playing paint ball. It's so messy."

"Yeah, I found that out. So why did you call?"

"I haven't seen you in a while and I miss you."

"I saw you yesterday."

"But we haven't gone out for a while and I was hoping you would come to the revival theater tonight with me."

They hadn't been out since Rachel's party in fact.

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight. I'm having dinner at my boyfriend's house."

"Boyfriend?"

"You know, Jeff, my boyfriend."

"I know who you meant, I was just surprised you are calling each other that so soon."

"Jeff is a guy who knows exactly what he wants and isn't afraid to go for it. I like that in a boyfriend."

Actually Jeff had been a quivering mass of nerves who had almost not asked him out but he wasn't going to tell Blaine that.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you Monday then. Have fun."

"Blaine, we'll go out next week. We can make plans on Monday. Just because I have a boyfriend now doesn't mean we can hang out. You're my best friend."

"I am?"

"Sure, my best friend that isn't a proud black woman."

They said their good byes and Kurt headed back to change into his dinner outfit.

Kurt was still buttoning up his shirt when Jeff came out in nothing but a towel.

_Oh God. His chest is bare, his hair is wet and that towel is barely hanging onto his hips._

Kurt just stared in awe. Jeff look really good without a shirt. His muscles were defined and there wasn't an once of fat on him. And then he was standing really close brushing his fingers along Kurt's chest.

"I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?"

Kurt was confused at first but then he realized Jeff was asking about the bruises on his chest. He meant to say 'It's no big deal' but it just came out as "Guh". He couldn't keep himself from reaching out to touch Jeff's chest but just before his fingers connected they were interrupted.

"Jeff, I need to speak to you in private" said Nick. Jeff and Nick walked over to the other side of the room where Kurt couldn't hear. He watched as Jeff's fine ass moved under the towel and he might have prayed to the god he didn't believe in to make that towel fall off. Unfortunately it didn't.

Boys started spilling out in twos and threes. All congratulating Kurt again as they left with strange phrases like 'stay frosty' and 'righteous kills'. One boy said 'good luck melting the ice, man and stay frosty' which seemed like conflicting advice at best. It all seemed pretty good natured and he got the feeling they really accepted him which was a welcome change from football where despite winning a game for them he was tormented as if he wasn't even on the team. A guy whose nickname was McNugget advised 'Fancy, try not to get paint on that fancy new outfit.' but he didn't seem to mean any harm. Kurt didn't like the nickname Fancy in the least but he supposed it was better than McNugget and he really didn't want to know the story behind that one.

Chris was the last to go and he teased Kurt for missing the flag capture but seemed to be OK with it. With everyone but Nick and Jeff gone he finished getting dressed and retouched his hair as he watched the pair who seemed to be having an argument of some kind.

"Jeff, you can't have your boyfriend under you. It's a problem."

Jeff smiled as he looked over at Kurt and imagined just that. Kurt under him without those ridiculously tight plaid pants. Jeff had no idea what Nick was going on about because that seemed like a really excellent idea. In fact he planned on making it happen really soon.

"Jeff, get your mind out of the gutter! That wasn't what I meant" exclaimed Nick.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm speaking as your XO, here. I meant in the chain of command. You shouldn't have put Kurt in your direct chain of command. You need to move him to another team because having him on yours was distracting you."

"It didn't. We had a fantastically successful campaign. We owned that theater the entire battle. And Kurt had two kills which is exemplary for a first battle. He showed courage under fire."

"And you had five kills, Jeff."

"Those were all righteous."

"Four were to directly protect Kurt from being shot. He would have been out of commission in two minutes if you hadn't been looking out for him."

"So he's good at drawing fire. I used that to our advantage."

"Everyone knows you're the best marksman in the league but we need you as our commander more. What if you'd been hit? We are supposed to protect you not the other way around."

"If I'm out, then you take over. Nick, you're an excellent officer, you'd do fine if I'm out. You know everything I do. That's the way chain of command works. If you're hit then Brad is commander. All the way down to Kurt if he'd the last man standing then he's squad commander. You know this Nick. I can't be essential to our campaign. That's bad leadership."

"Jeff, how can you be such a great leader and be so clueless as to why? We're the best squad in the league because of you. Sure I could've won today. Anyone could have. The Eagle's squad leader is an idiot. What if we'd been facing someone competent? Someone who might notice how important Kurt is to you? Worse, what about when the squad starts thinking the goal is to protect Kurt instead of sticking to the battle plan?"

"That isn't going to happen. No one but you knows Kurt is my boyfriend and it's going to stay that way. You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No, I haven't but you can't stay in the closet forever. You aren't exactly subtle about how you feel about him. If half of Dalton doesn't know already it must be because they are completely blind. You turn into a puddle of goo every time he looks in your direction. And you were practically making out when I walked in on the two of you. I don't know why you care if anyone knows. Jeff, you've been my best friend since we were nine so I say this with love - you're being an idiot. No one cares that you're gay."

"They are going to figure it out aren't they?" said Jeff with a sigh. He closed his eyes briefly as if trying to picture what that would be like. "There is no way they are going to follow a gay commander. I'm going to lose my command but that's OK. Kurt is worth it. I don't need to be squad commander, I have other things and you'll do fine when you take over" he continued in a resigned voice.

"Are you even listening to me? Do you hear yourself? What planet and what century are you living in, Jeff? They do follow a gay leader because they follow you and you are still the same person. No one cares any more. Don't ask don't tell has been repealed. It's totally legal to serve and this isn't the real military any way. We're just pretending. Do I need to print it on a t-shit? Tattoo it on my head? No one cares. I'm pretty sure the whole squad has already figured it out. They have no problem with Kurt and they don't even know him so why should they have a problem with you?"

"I don't know what you want from me, Nick. I'm not going to announce it. You've never gone around telling people you're straight so why should I have to say anything to anyone?"

"I've told you about every girlfriend and every little crush I've ever had."

"So, I told you the minute Kurt agreed to go out with me."

"Touché"

"Can we stop fighting now? Kurt is looking at us and he looks worried."

"Well we can't have that. Just move him to another team. That's all I'm asking. Or better yet, find someone else to take Eric's place because I don't think Kurt even wants to be in the squad. Did you know he didn't even know what XO meant?"

"He's new, I'll tutor him" said Jeff with a sly smile.

"Can't you just try not to turn every serious comment into some double entendre? Focus, team, Kurt, moving him, yes?"

"Yes. He's on Bravo team. You're his team leader and we'll move Tori to Alpha. Happy now?"

"Close enough. Now go get dressed before everyone starts thinking we're doing a gay porn video."

"Alright, Hummel, you're my driver. Let's get going" called Nick as he approached Kurt.

"But what about…" he looked back toward the locker room where Jeff had just disappeared to.

"He'll be along in his fancy assed electric toy car in a little while."

"Bite me!" yelled Jeff from the other room.

"You wish!" said Nick as they exited the bunker and headed to Kurt's car.

"Shouldn't we really wait for Jeff? I don't want to just show up at his house without him."

"Don't worry; I have an all access pass to the Herrmann household. I practically live there myself. Jeff is like my brother. Besides, he'll be right behind us – unlike you most guys can get dressed in under two minutes."

Jeff tackled Nick and pinned him to the ground. Neither of them had seen him coming.

"Let me up" demanded Nick.

"Not until you say it."

"Say what?" said Nick pretending he didn't know what Jeff wanted.

"You know what you have to say."

"Fine. The Tesla Roadster is the most awesome car ever built." He said in a mono tone.

"Nope, not good enough. Say it like you mean it."

"The Tesla Roadster is the most awesome car ever built" he said with fake upbeat chipperness.

"Good enough. You're forgiven" allowed Jeff as he let Nick up. "Now you drive it to my place so I can ride with my boyfriend" he said smugly.

"That is so not fair. You get to ride in the manly man car. Kurt, sweet ride by the way."

When Nick had driven away, Jeff took Kurt in his arms and kissed him.

"I've wanted to do that all day."

"Then why wouldn't you make out this morning?"

"Because we needed to concentrate on winning. But I'll make it up to you now."

They kissed softly at first and then the kisses began to deepen. Jeff's hands fluttered restlessly along Kurt's back before settling firmly on his ass. Kurt leaned back with his hands clasped behind Jeff's neck.

"I could get used to this" he said with a smile.

"I hope so" Jeff replied. "We should get going. You look amazing by the way. I don't understand why you are dressed like this but you look sexy."

Reluctantly, they got in the car and headed to Jeff's house.

"Kurt I was really proud of your conduct today. Two kills in your first campaign is really good. And your execution of the scape goat maneuver was flawless. It really helped us take the flag."

"Well four kills with four shots is pretty amazing. I didn't know you were such a sharp shooter."

"Five. I marked the commander after you went down. But as well as things went today, you're going to need more training before our next campaign. I'm going to be moving you to Bravo team but don't worry, I'll train you, I won't leave that to Nick. He's a good team leader though."

"Jeff, I promised to help you out today but I'm not in your squad. There is no next time. You have a month to find someone else so I'm sure there is some young marine wanna be that would be a much better fit. It was an experience, really but I don't want to repeat it. I didn't understand half of what the guys said to me even though I'm sure they were being nice, it just isn't my thing."

Jeff looked crestfallen.

"OK."

"OK? Come please don't be mad at me. We don't have to do everything together. I promise I won't drag you to get mani-pedis and you promise not to make me shoot people."

"I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed because I shared something really important to me with you. I had hoped you'd enjoy it but really it's OK. It isn't my life just something I enjoy doing. One of many things and we'll do other things together. In fact, tonight you're going to meet my family and that's something I sure you'll enjoy."

"I just hope they like me." _Even though we aren't telling them I'm your boyfriend._

"They'll love you because you're awesome."


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff's house was huge and well decorated but it also had a lived in feel to it. As Jeff led Kurt by the hand through the foyer and a living room, Kurt saw a family portrait of Jeff, his parents, and four siblings.

"Your family is so…blond" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we're German and it shows."

Jeff still had Kurt's hand in his as he led him toward the family room and Kurt wondered if Jeff was aware of this or if his subconscious was at odds with his decision to stay in the closet. Kurt found Jeff's physical affection in public confusing given his insistence that he didn't want anyone to know he was gay. He let go of Kurt just as they walked through the door into the room where Nick, Michael, and Austin sat on a couch playing a video game.

"Hey, you two meet my friend Kurt. Kurt, this is Michael and that's Austin."

The two blond boys mumbled something unintelligible and didn't bother to look up from the game they were engrossed in.

"Go away, dudes, you jinxing my game" complained Nick as several explosive noises erupted from the console.

"There you are sweetie" said Jeff's mom as she walked in behind them. She came over and gave Jeff a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How was your paint ball game?"

"Mom!" Jeff said trying to push her away "Stop embarrassing me. I'm too old for this."

"Well, you'll always be my little baby boy even if you are six feet tall" she replied as she moved away.

"Mom, this is my friend Kurt. He goes to Dalton and is in the Warblers too."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"Can he stay for dinner? I already invited him."

"Of course, though I wish that you would bring a nice girl home once in a while instead of these stray boys with hollow legs. And you'll be staying too I gather, Nick?"

"Of course, Mrs. H. What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite. Food" she replied snidely. "Doesn't your mother ever feed you?"

"You're my mother Mrs. H. Didn't you get the adoption papers? I'll be moving in next week."

"What you don't already live here? You could have fooled me."

"You know you love me. I'm your favorite son!"

She looked at Kurt and said "So are you the three musketeers now instead of the dynamic duo? Well, luckily, I always make extra."

"I don't mean to be any trouble, Ma'am and I don't eat that much" said Kurt quickly.

"I'm just teasing sweetie. You seem like a nice boy and Jeff's friends are always welcome. Except Nick who really should go home occasionally before his family puts out an Amber alert. Dinner will be ready in an hour boys" she announced as she left.

"Well, since you guys are hogging the console, Kurt and I are going up to my room to play W.O.W." Jeff announced to no one in particular since the three boys on the couch were ignoring them.

Kurt followed Jeff up the stairs.

"That's the bathroom my sisters share – they have a fit if one of us uses it. That one is for the boys. Michael and Austin share a room but I have one to myself since I'm the oldest boy. Ali hates that because she's the oldest and still has to share with our sister Morgan."

They arrived at Jeff's door which had a large 'No Girls Allowed' sign tacked on it.

"Seriously? Are you twelve?"

"It keeps my sisters out. Mostly."

Jeff locked the door behind them then went over to his desk and started some music from his computer. In the mean time, Kurt looked around. The first thing he noticed was that the room was surprisingly neat, he'd expected Jeff to be more like Finn in his house keeping but the bed was even made. Not so surprising - the scifi posters on the wall and the shelf of action figures. There was also a trophy case and it was full. It wasn't Sue Sylvester caliber but the boy was clearly competitive. He turned 360 degree, taking in the whole room. On the door there was a poster called the zombie apocalypse flow chart. It started with 'There are zombies everywhere' and no matter what choices you made all arrows led to the last box 'death'. Kurt laughed at the one that said 'is this guy a zombie?' followed by 'no' followed by 'yes he is'.

Jeff snuggled up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the boy and sighed contentedly.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah because there might be a zombie apocalypse any moment" laughed Kurt.

"Don't worry if there is, I'll protect you. I can sit on the roof and shoot zombies all day to keep you safe."

"I don't think paint balls would kill zombies."

"Don't be silly, I'd use real bullets."

"Oh, you're promising to protect me from zombies and I'm being silly?"

"You started it."

"No, it was your poster that started it."

Kurt turned around to face Jeff.

"You should be kissing me now."

"We've shouldn't be starting anything. My mom's downstairs. My sisters are just down the hall. Anyone could show up at any minute."

"But you locked the door and put on the music."

"I said we shouldn't not that we wouldn't" said Jeff as he moved in to capture Kurt's lips.

Kurt loved the way Jeff would start out with feather light kisses and then slowly start parting his lips and moving them sensually but gently in what he had come to think of as a slow burn leading up to deeper smoldering kisses.

"So you really aren't going to tell them I'm your boyfriend?" asked Kurt.

Jeff closed his eyes and sighed.

"Kurt, dating you means everyone is going to find out eventually. I chose that when I asked you out. It's worth it to be with you but I just don't want it to happen yet. I just want to keep my life for a little while longer. Besides, think of the benefits. You and I in here alone, with no one wondering what we are up to. You could even have a sleep over if you wanted."

Kurt hadn't thought of that. Maybe Jeff staying in the closet wasn't so bad after all.

"OK, you have a point but first talk to me. Make me understand what you mean by 'I want to keep my life for a little while longer'. Do you think your life will be over when everyone finds out you are gay? Why do you think that?"

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Try me. I've been through it all. The bullying, the name calling, the thoughtless jokes. I know it's hard but it's better at Dalton. It shouldn't be like that for you."

"I'm not afraid of any of that. I can handle myself in a fight. That isn't it."

"Then what?"

"Everyone will look at me differently. Expect me to be different even though I'm not. They'll think I've been lying but I haven't been. They just assumed I'm straight, I never did anything to make them think that. This is me. The real me but they'll think I've done everything I do to keep from being found out."

"Jeff, I'm trying but you aren't really making any sense."

"Why did everyone at you old school think you were gay?"

"Because I am."

"No, they were right but why did they think it? Did you have a boyfriend? Kiss any guys in front of everyone?"

"You know I didn't."

"Then why did they think you were gay?"

"Jeff, I don't know what you want me to say."

"Look around. Look at what I'm wearing. I don't have any desire to dress in designer clothes or read vogue. I'm not in love with show tunes. I don't want to be a fashion designer, interior decorator, or hair stylist. Come here." Jeff led Kurt to his trophy case. "see these? I earned these playing Lacrosse. And do you know why? Because I love Lacrosse and I'm good at it. And these are marksmanship trophies. I'm good at it and I love it. I love being squad commander. I was gay when I did all of that but when they find out everyone will think I'm someone different."

"Someone like me you mean."

"Yes"

"Gee thanks. Your biggest fear is that people will think you are like me?"

"Kurt, you are amazing, exciting, sexy, and perfect. I want to date you, be with you but I'm not you. I just want to be myself. Everyone thinks you're gay because you act the way gay guys are supposed to act. But you could be exactly like you are and still want to fuck girls. And I act gay because I _am_ gay. They just think I act straight but there is no such thing. I don't want people to assume I'm supposed to act a certain way or like certain things just because I'm attracted to guys."

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Then why did you ask me out?"

Jeff sat next to him. He took Kurt's hands in his.

"My life was perfect. Everything was so easy. I have a great family, I go to a great school, I have a great best friend, and I have so much to fill my time with. I never wanted more until I met you. Then I had this hole suddenly. Something was missing. I'd always been attracted to guys but I never wanted anyone enough to think about having a boyfriend. I wasn't lonely until I met you. If I lose everything else but I get to be with you it's totally worth it. I..."

Kurt suddenly didn't want to hear any more. _What if Jeff is trying to tell me he loves me? _thought Kurt. So before Jeff could finish his thought Kurt moved in for a kiss. His tongue darted out and ran along Jeff's bottom lip begging for entrance which the boy immediately granted. With a groan, Jeff pull Kurt closer and his tongue began to battle for dominance. He kissed Kurt more fiercely than he had previously and by the time he came up for air, Kurt was grateful to see he'd forgotten all about talking.

Kurt scooted back, stretching out on the bed pulling Jeff with him. Jeff untied Kurt's scarf and began sucking on his neck while undoing the buttons of his shirt. When he'd undone the last button, Kurt pulled away long enough to rid himself of the shirt and Jeff took the opportunity to shed his t-shirt as well.

Then Jeff's lips trailed down Kurt's chest, stopping to lightly suck and nip at his nipples. Kurt clamped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep from crying out. Staying quiet during this kind of attention wasn't easy. Jeff continued his explorations, his lips trailing along Kurt's abdomen just above his belt. Jeff looked up at Kurt, his head lying on Kurt's hip, eyes shining with excitement. He came back up to Kurt's lips for more smoldering kisses and rested his hand on Kurt's belt bucket. It stayed there still and unmoving as Jeff drew back looking at Kurt with a silent question in his eyes.

Kurt nodded and Jeff slipped his hand down, ghosting over Kurt's hard-on. Kurt moaned and pressed against Jeff's hand. They kissed as Jeff continued the lightly tease him through the fabric of his pants all the while Kurt was thrusting his hips in a frustrated attempt to get some desperately needed friction.

Kurt reached down and undid his fly releasing his cock from painful confinement giving a sigh of relief. Jeff just looked on in fascination at Kurt's cock poking out through the hole of his boxers. Hard and ready for him. Waiting for him to do something. Of course he'd seen other guys before, plenty of times. He'd even seen them hard. These things happened when you spend so much time with boys. But this was different, Kurt wanted him.

"If you don't stop staring and do something, I'll take care of it myself. You can watch."

Jeff blushed but put his hand tentatively on Kurt. First just caressing lightly, then running his thumb along the slit spreading pre-cum along the length. He looked at Kurt to make sure he was OK with this. He was, so Jeff's attentions became bolder. He reached over to the drawer by his bed on a applied a little lube to his hand then grasped Kurt's cock in his hand firmly.

_My boyfriend is jerking me off_ thought Kurt with excitement. It felt fantastic. Much better than doing it himself. The best part was the surprise. He never knew what Jeff was going to do. He would slow down, speed up, twist his hand just so but no matter what Kurt wouldn't know until he did it and that was a huge turn on.

"I'm so close, oh Jeff I'm going to..." Kurt pulled Jeff into a kiss moaning into his mouth as he spilled all over Jeff's hand and on his own stomach. Jeff kissed him and softly petted him as he came down from his peak, finally keeping his still hand lying on Kurt's softening cock.

"Are you OK?" Jeff asked after a little while. "That wasn't too much too soon, was it?"

"Better than OK" replied Kurt.

Jeff tenderly cleaned Kurt up with some tissues and tucked him back in his pants. Kurt smiled at how sweet and caring Jeff was. It was hard to connect this Jeff with the macho boyfriend he saw so often but this seemed to be as much a part of Jeff as that was. Jeff pulled Kurt close, holding him, kissing him sweetly and softly.

"I should take care of you" Kurt suggested seductively.

"We don't have time, we should get dressed" replied Jeff reluctantly as he released Kurt and put his shirt back on and getting out of bed. He handed Kurt his shirt and scarf with a a sad expression. Kurt got dressed and joined his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the tall blond and pulled him into a kiss.

"We shouldn't" he whispered as his lips brushed against the smaller boy's but they did. He couldn't help but pull Kurt close and give in to his sweet lips. He whined as Kurt reached slowly between them and put his hand on Jeff's still hard cock. Even through his jeans it felt so good.

Then they both heard the doorknob rattle and Kurt jumped back with a squeal.

"Let me in, you moron!" called a girl's voice from the other side of the door.

"We're kind of busy in here and you're ruining my game. What part of no girls allowed don't you get? Go away!" Jeff yelled back sounding surprisingly calm.

"Those video games will rot your brain. Mom say get your ass downstairs now!"

"She did not."

"OK, maybe she said dinner's ready but same thing. Pause your stupid video game and get downstairs."

"Fine we'll be down in a few minutes."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close for just a few seconds before heading out .

Jeff's brothers nearly ran over them running into the dining room at the same time they arrived. Nick was already at the table. Jeff's father was also there, sitting at the head of the table reading glasses on looking at some paperwork. Jeff's sisters came in from the kitchen carrying some platters.

"Kurt this is my sister Alexis and this is Morgan."

"Hi Kurt" both girls said with a smile as they placed the food on the table.

"What do you want to drink, Kurt?" asked Jeff "Water? Fresca? Diet coke?"

"Water's fine" he said as he sat next to Nick.

Jeff's dad took off his glasses and put aside the papers he'd been engrossed in.

"Dad, this is my friend Kurt" Jeff said to his father before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Kurt joined our squad today, Mr. H." volunteered Nick. "He did alright for a virgin."

Kurt turned bright pink and turned to stare in shock at Nick.

"Battlefield virgin, Kurt. Geez what did you think I was talking about?" clarified Nick.

Jeff returned with a glass of water for Kurt and a Fresca for himself and sat across from Kurt as his sisters settled down next to him. Their mother put a platter of chicken on the middle of the table and sat at end of the table across from her husband.

Kurt opened his mouth to compliment her on the spread in front of them but before he could get any words out the boys descended on the food like a pack of wolves.

"Kurt, you can't hesitate in this house, just dig in" she said laughing at his attitude. "I take it you don't have brothers? Are you an only child?

"I have a step brother but that's very recent" he replied as he tentatively scooped some salad on his plate.

"So Kurt" started Mr. Herrmann. "You joined Jeff's squad and you'd never actually been in a campaign before? How did you manage that?"

"Apparently they were desperate?"

"Kurt owed me a favor because I got him back into the Warblers, Mr. H." added Nick. "He killed the mascot, Pavarotti, but I talked the council into letting the him back in by offering up my own sweet canary, Caruso. So when Eric broke his leg leaving us a man down, I called in my marker with Kurt and roped him in. He actually did pretty well - two kills and he totally took one for the team in the end."

Mr. Herrmann looked Kurt over very carefully, taking notice of his scarf, designer shirt, and well manicured hands.

"You don't seem to be the sort of boy to be on Jeff's team" he noted before turning to his son. "So tell me about the campaign, other than Kurt's performance in his maiden battle.

"It was perfect, Dad" replied Jeff excitedly. "A total route from beginning to end. I took down the Eagle commander and we took the flag with them down to the last man. I spared him because I didn't want to humiliate them that badly" he said with a laugh.

"That's good to hear. But of course, Russell is a complete idiot so you'd better be prepared for a tougher campaign next time. You'll be up against Wolfpack."

"Dad" interrupted Ali "my agent called me and we have an audition in LA if you'll just let us go. It could be a really big break. It's a chance to do a guest spot on TV. National TV - not some local channel. Please say yes."

"No. You know how I feel about kids performing. It's OK as a hobby, an after school activity, but kids need to go to school and be kids not work for money. You're 19, pepqueak, you can go if you can get the money together but you are not dragging your brothers and sister on this crazy fame chase. If they all want to do it when they are18 then go for it. But for now, no."

"Dad, it'll be too late when I'm 18" objected Michael. "I've got all the right moves to be the next Justin Bieber only better because I'm blond. Kurt, what do you think?"

Michael gave Kurt a wink, did a rabbit nose twitch, then pointed at Kurt and tossed his hair back.

"Hey girl" he said with another head toss. "What did you think? Sexy, right? The girls will be screaming."

"Oh, they'll be screaming all right" smirked Morgan "Screaming and running away!"

"Look at me, I can be a better Justin Bieber than you because you're too old to be a tween heart throb" exclaimed Austin as he tossed his hair back and forth.

"Leave these boy band wannabes and take me to LA with you. It will be scandalous and you'll sky rocket to fame after everyone finds out that you stole my innocence. Me a poor young seventeen year old boy in your cougar clutches" Nick exclaimed dramatically.

"Perve" Ali said as she threw a roll at Nick.

Then everyone was talking and laughing at once and Kurt could only make out snatches of conversation. He looked over at his boyfriend who was laughing so hard he was about to fall out of his seat and he wondered if they always had this much fun at dinner.

"Oh, look at you" said Mrs. Herrmann "Kurt, you've hardly eaten a thing." She started dipping potatoes, vegetables, and chicken onto his plate ignoring his protests. "Eat something. You can't just have salad for dinner. You're a growing boy so eat up." she said patting him on the shoulder before returning to her seat.

There was more talk of school from each of the kids and Ali had let the LA request go. She hadn't really expected to get a yes anyway.

"Alright kids, I'm going to start dessert, start clearing the dishes." Mrs. Herrmann announced as she got up. The kids including Nick obediently started gathering dirty dishes. Kurt got up as well but Mr. Herrmann stopped him.

"You're a guest Kurt. Sit down."

"But Nick..."

He snorted. "Nick hasn't been a guest in years. He's more like a cockroach that refuses to be exterminated"

"You know you love me Mr. H. I'm your favorite son!" called Nick from the kitchen.

"So Kurt, you're in the Warblers and in Jeff's squad. What else do you do for extracurriculars? Do you have a sport?"

"No sir, I'm busy enough just keeping up with academics. I'm not really into sports. I was on the football team at my old school but I wasn't really into it. And I'm not really in Jeff's squad, I was just subbing until they can find someone else."

Jeff, his siblings, and Nick came streaming back in to the dining room apparently done with the dishes.

"We have a performance on a local TV station on Saturday can we rehearse?" asked Ali.

"Of course pepsqueak, I'd love to see what you kids are planning to do."

"Dad" she said with an exasperated groan "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that any more. I'm 19!"

"Well, you are still my pepsqueak, no matter how old you are."

"Boys get your guitars!" ordered Ali.

Jeff and his brothers returned with acoustic guitars and sat on the couch in the living room, Jeff in the middle, Austin to his left and Michael to his right. The girls stood behind with tambourines.

All three boys started playing and Michael started singing.

_Went out with the guys and before my eyes,_

_There was this girl she looked so fine._

_And she blew my mind,_

_And I wished that she was mine,_

_And I said hey wait up cos i'm off to speak to her._

_And my friends said_

Everyone but Michael

_(you'll never gonna get her, never gonna get that girl)_

Michael

_But I didn't care_

_Cos I loved her long blonde hair_

_Love was in the air_

_And she looked at me_

_And the rest is history_

Everyone but Michael

_Dude you're being silly cos you're never gonna get that girl_

_And you're never gonna get the girl_

Jeff sang

_We spoke for hours_

_I brought her flowers_

_Spent the day laughing in the sun_

_We had fun_

_And my friends they all looked stunned (yeah yeah)_

_Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl_

Everyone but Michael

_My friends said she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl_

Michael

_She gave me more street cred_

_I dug the book she read_

_How could i forget_

_She rocks my world_

_More than any other girl_

_(Yeah yeah)_

Everyone but Michael

_Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl_

_Can't believe you got the girl._

Michael

_She looked incredible,_

_Just turned 17,_

_I guess my friends were right, _

_she's out of my league_

_So what am I to do?_

_She's to good to be true_

Everyone

_1,2,3,4_

Austin

_But three days later_

_Went round to see her_

_But she was with another guy_

_And I said fine_

_But I never asked her why_

_And since then loneliness has been a friend of mine_

All

_My Friends said _

_Such a pity, sorry that you lost that girl_

_Sorry you slipped away._

_They told me every day,_

_That it'll be ok._

_She rocks my world more than any other girl_

_Dude it's such a pity, and I'm sorry that you lost that girl_

Kurt and Nick clapped as everyone was smiling and laughing. _They are really adorable _thought Kurt _sort of like a blond Osmond family. _He thought it was pretty sad that he didn't get to hear Jeff sing more often. He was pretty good and Kurt loved the way he smiled and really enjoyed himself.

"Cherry crumble" announced Mrs. Herrmann "Dig in" she continued as she set the casserole dish on the coffee table along with plates and spoons. "Don't be shy, Kurt, there's plenty for everyone."

"No thank you ma'am, I don't eat dessert."

"Who doesn't eat dessert? Are you allergic to cherries?"

"No ma'am, just watching my weight."

"Silly boy, who told you to do that? You are skinny as a rail. Here, eat" she insisted handing him a plate of crumble.

After the family demolished the cherry crumble, Mr. Herrmann announced "Family Time".

Ali immediately protested "We're getting too old for this Dad! I'm need to tweet about our upcoming performances. And Sherry is on a date so I need to text her to see how it's going."

"You're never too old for family time."

"Come on Dad, can't we just play video games?" objected Austin.

"Nope, no twitter, texting, phones, Facebook, video games, or any of that nonsense. Come on guys" he said holding up his hands and giving them the bring it gesture "Suggestions. What are we doing tonight?"

"Movies" declared Morgan.

"Scary movies" suggested Austin.

"Dance Central" cried Ali.

"Risk" suggested Jeff.

"No! No way" objected Morgan.

"Yeah, we might as well just roll the dice to see who gets on Jeff's team and declare the winners" agreed Michael.

"It's not my fault you suck" smirked Jeff. "Come on, if you all gang up on me you might win."

"And hell might freeze over" added Ali.

"We could handicap him" suggested Austin.

"How much?" said Jeff with a glint in his eye.

"Nine armies, that's three per team" offered Austin.

"Done" He turned to Kurt "we are going to take the world together" he said excitedly.

Nick looked hurt. "Dude, you're going to team up with him? Instead of me?"

But before Jeff could reply his father declared "No Risk"

"Thank you!" exclaimed Morgan.

"Dad" objected Jeff with a disappointed look.

"Family night is about bonding and having your brothers and sisters determined to beat you at a game you always win is not bonding. I think we are going to have to do the hat of fate. Alright, every one write down one thing then we'll draw for family night."

Kurt wasn't sure if he was supposed to but Mrs. Herrmann encouraged him to write his choice as well.

While the kids wrote their choices down, Mrs. Herrmann went to her husband and sat in his lap, legs dangling to the side of the chair, her arms around his neck and forehead on his.

"Remember when we used to play monopoly on family night and the kids loved it? Why can't it be that simple now?" she said.

He sighed "They're growing up, dear."

Dance Central won and after a lively debate regarding the question of whether it was considered a video game the whole gang got into it, even Mr. and Mrs. Herrmann who proved to be pretty smooth for their generation. Kurt loved watching Jeff. Kurt wouldn't say he was good exactly just completely free and unselfconscious.

Kurt wasn't sure how everyone knew when family times was over but at some point it just was. Ali and Morgan went off to catch up on their tweeting and texting. Michael and Austin resumed their gaming. Jeff's parents disappeared somewhere and Nick declared he was heading home.

"Wait, do you need a ride somewhere? You don't have a car." asked Kurt.

Nick laughed for quite a while before finally saying "No dude, I live right across the street."

"Do you what to stay awhile longer?" Jeff asked Kurt. "We could play some more video games in my room" he suggested with a smile.

"It's getting late but I could come up for just a little while."

Jeff pulled Kurt into a sweet tender kiss as soon as they were in his room.

"I just want to kiss you for a while before you go. I don't want to do anything else unless you can stay much longer" he said quietly after the first kiss. He couldn't bear the thought of Kurt leaving immediately after something sexual, it just seemed so tawdry but he also didn't want to admit that out loud.

So they kissed for longer than Kurt intended and he really didn't want to leave any more than Jeff wanted him to go but eventually he managed to the strength to say goodbye for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N The story is obviously AU now that Sexy has aired but I will try to work in cannon material as much as possible. The talk was so perfectly written that I couldn't possibly do anything close to as good. So the talk happen exactly as aired at the end of chapter one (I had Burt say they were going to talk but deliberately left out the details). Obviously, my version of Kurt was just pretending to be more clueless than he is for his father. Other parts of Sexy will be happening in chapter 6. Also you can see what Kurt and Jeff are wearing using the links on my profile.

Chapter 5

Kurt's POV

_**Sunday Afternoon - the Country Club Gun Range **_

I stood with a gun in my hand, jumping slightly at the sound of each shot. I imagined my boyfriend on his knees sucking my cock trying to decide if it was all worth it. Remembered actually - not imagined. I remembered the feeling then compared it to everything I'd learned today trying to decide where this was all going. It had been that kind of day. I'd lost my virginity to my hot jock boyfriend, depending on your definition of sex, and in the same day discovered that my said hot boyfriend was total gun nut. OK, admittedly he swore he wasn't. He just really liked guns, a lot. Enough to have lockers full of them. Oh yeah, that wasn't weird at all. On the plus side he was born to suck cock and was a total cuddle monster after sex so how bad could a little gun fetish be?

It all started with a simple phone call...

_**Earlier the same day**_

"My brothers have a soccer tournament and my parents will be there most of the day. My sisters are out running around with their gaggle of friends - shopping or something so I have the house to myself. Please come over?"

"We spent all day together yesterday and I have plans today."

"Please? We didn't get to spend very much time alone yesterday. I have the whole house to myself. I miss you."

I could practically hear the pout in his voice. I reluctantly agreed and canceled my plans with Mercedes to spend the day with my boyfriend again. On the drive over I kept hearing my dad's voice saying _don't throw yourself around like you don't matter._

I hadn't the heart to tell him that I knew (theoretically at least) all about sex but luckily for me he stuck to the emotional part of sex. Unfortunately, we just were not on the same page. I was done with the whole romance falling in love phase of my life. It just led to so much pain and heart ache. Besides it was all an illusion born of hormones. I'd actually thought I was in love with Finn who was dumber than a box of hair. Who believed he'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant by coming in his swim suit. That wasn't love, I'd just had a case of raging lust for his frankenteen jock body. Now that I actually had a hot jock boyfriend I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I didn't want to fall in love with Jeff, I just wanted to lose my virginity to him. My dad would definitely not approve.

When I arrived, Jeff was so happy to see me that it nearly made my heart melt. He really was so sweet and when we were together it was difficult to maintain my cynicism. It helped that I didn't really comprehend him but not much because he was just too cute even when he was making jokes that were completely lost on me because of their obscurity. He wanted to talk about our upcoming dates and make plans but as always it was pretty easy to distract him.

Kissing became groping, undressing, and then we were lying in bed in nothing but our boxers. I was lying on top enjoying the feeling of Jeff's bare skin against mine as I kissed him passionately. We'd been making out for some time so of course we were hard and rutting into each other. We just couldn't seem to stop. Not that I wanted to.

Jeff flipped me over onto my back and I wrapped my legs around him as he continued thrusting frantically groaning with each thrust.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so close, oh god I'm going to... fuck we really should stop before I ...Oh.."

Waves of pleasure washed over me as I climaxed under him looking up at Jeff in a haze. It was even better than when he jerked me off because that was something he'd done to me but this was more like something we were doing together.

"Oh Kurt" he cried as he thrust hard several more times riding out the pleasure before collapsing on me, panting.

"Umf. You're too heavy" I complained after a short time.

Jeff rolled over and pulled me close kissing me and stroking my hair. He continued kissing me as his hands were wandering all over me for a while.

"We probably shouldn't have done that but seriously Kurt you are too hot to resist. I can't believe we just had sex. This is going a little too fast."

"I'm pretty sure you have to be naked to have sex. I don't think coming in your underwear counts."

"Are you sure? Because that totally felt like having sex to me."

"How would you know?"

"Because I have an overwhelming urge to cuddle now" he replied. Then he continued to cover me with sweet kisses and gentle caresses.

"I don't think this is cuddling. It's more like making out. Not that I'm complaining."

He nuzzled my neck as he mumbled "Un uh, if we were making out I'd be rock hard."

He stopped, pulled up the elastic of his boxers and looked as if he were trying to determine the state of his dick. Then he said with a smile "Nope, we're definitely cuddling now. My dick says so."

I laughed. "You are just too adorkable." That made him laugh. At least neither of us was freaked out. "I made you come" I said with a smug smile, suddenly aware of how important that was to me.

"You did. It was awesome. Better than anything I ever imagined" he answered seriously before kissing me until I was nearly dizzy from it.

"So what am I going to do about the fact that I have wet and sticky underwear now? I can't go commando in those pants." As always, I'd worn tight pants. Maybe I need to pack spare underwear when visiting Jeff.

"I'll loan you some of mine. They won't really fit I guess but better than the alternative. I hope."

"Can we go get cleaned up? I'm feeing a little icky now."

"OK, we can cuddle some more after."

"You are so gay!"

"For sure."

I started giggling uncontrollably at the door because even though we were alone in the house, Jeff was peeking his head out and making hand signals as if we were on a secret mission. Then he grabbed my hand and we made a run for the bathroom across the hall both laughing the entire way.

Jeff took a washrag and ran it under warm water to wet it then he surprised me by using it to wash me instead of himself. He hooked his fingers in the band of my boxers and slipped them down to my ankles and I stepped out of them. I felt the heat rise to my face as I blushed furiously because this was the first time I'd been naked in front of him. He started washing me, moving lower making me half hard with his attention.

And then without warning he was on his knees in front of me, still intent on washing me, but I was completely hard now and _ohmygod_ he was on his knees and it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I'd imagined many scenarios since Jeff asked me out but this had never crossed my mind. Sure, I imagined me on my knees in front of him but never the other way around.

He seemed transfixed suddenly like he hadn't really intended to be doing anything sexual but now it occurred to him. Because my hard cock was _right_ there in front of his face. So he licked it and I think I may have screamed. His tongue was all over me and it was hot and wet as he seemed to be treating me like an ice cream cone.

He looked up at me eyes dark with lust and said hoarsely "You taste so good. I have no idea what I'm doing here but you are so delicious I don't want to stop."

"You're doing great and please don't stop" I managed to squeak out. Or at least I think that's what I said, I might have been less coherent.

He was tentative at first using mostly his tongue but he started taking me into his mouth a little at a time then bobbing up and down. He gagged when I instinctively snapped forward, pushing myself deep. I apologized and tried to stay still but I didn't always succeed because damn he was getting better at this by the second. I didn't have anything to compare it to but I didn't see how this could be any better. It seemed like he didn't even have a gag reflex any more because he was taking me deep and when he started sucking hard I came. I tried to warn him but he just latched on and didn't let go until I was weak in the knees and nearly fell down. I did, not exactly falling, but I ended up on the floor anyway, in his arms as he held me. And the very best part was the look on his face. Like I'd just given _him_ the greatest blowjob ever instead of the other way around.

Somehow we ended up back in bed both cleaned up and in fresh underwear but I can't really say how that happened because I was just exhausted and lying in Jeff's arms as he planted butterfly kisses on my face occasionally but mostly just holding me. I'm not sure how long that went on but finally we started talking again.

"So where are we going on these four dates you owe me?" he asked. "Saturday is pretty booked. We have regionals and then I'm performing with my family. Will you come watch us? Even though you're supposed to be picking the dates?"

"Of course I will. You guys are adorable. What do you call yourselves?"

"Crunchy Explosion"

"No way! That's awful."

"Way, and yes it really is the most awful band name in history, I think. Ali came up with it and I don't know maybe it came to her when she was eating cereal but she refuses to change it. She claims changing the name would confuse our fans."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't make fun of you band name."

"It's OK, it isn't really my band. I'm just in it."

I started wondering around his room looking at everything, trying to get a feel for who Jeff was. I knew he was kind of geeky but badass at the same time but I found myself wanting to understand him better.

I was looking through the books on his shelf seeing plenty of science fiction, of course there were stacks of comics as well. Sure he insisted they were graphic novels but that doesn't mean I have to call them that.

"I'm mostly into classic science fiction. Not that romantic bodice ripper shit that is disguised as fantasy with vampires instead of pirates. There's also a bunch of military science fiction but it is just as lazy. Old navel battles but with spaceships which is just completely unrealistic. I can just study the originals battles."

"Because science fiction is usually so realistic" I countered.

He snorted. "Well I do expect it to at least seem authentic even if it is unrealistic."

I moved to the DVDs. Lots of action adventure and science fiction.

Jeff continued talking. "The problem with science fiction - books, movies and TV - no gay guys. Never. There are kick ass chicks - like Hit Girl, Buffy, River Tam, Sarah Conner and there are endless action men with arm candy girlfriends but no gay guys. I have no roles models. There are gay characters on TV now days but they aren't like me. Sorry I'm ranting again. I do that some times but it really erks me that knowing the Broadway cast of the Pajama Game is supposed prove you are gay."

"Wait, you know the cast of the Broadway cast of the Pajama Game?" I asked him excitedly.

"No, but I did suck your cock and swallow your cum - which do you think is gayer?" he said with a smirk.

"You have a point there."

He started showing me some of his favorite books and talking about some guys named Cal and Niko who were apparently a kick ass couple but they weren't because they were actually brothers not lovers. I may have tuned out a bit on him as I was browsing the DVDs.

"Generation Kill?" I asked as I looked the the DVD cover. "Is this why you take your paintball campaign so seriously? From war movies?"

"It's a mini series not a movie and maybe my squad is modeled on the 1st Recon Marines a little" he said looking a little embarrassed by the admission. "OK, maybe a lot even though the numbers aren't right. And maybe I sort of have a huge crush on Sargent Brad Colbert. But not a weird stalkery crush just a professional admiration type."

"So you want to be a marine?" I asked him a little surprised.

"I used to think so but not so much any more. As much as I admire the Iceman, being a marine sniper is an enlisted job and I think I should go to college. I've thought about enlisting as an officer but these days everything is about asymmetrical warfare so I'm starting to think I should reapply my strategy and operations talents to something other than war."

"Wait, Iceman? Why does that seem familiar? Oh, one of the guys, Cat, I think he was called, said something to me that I though was 'ice, man' but maybe he meant Iceman?"

"Well that is my call sign so he was probably talking about me. They kind of gave it to me only half because I'm so cool under fire the other half because everyone knows how obsessed with Brad Iceman Colbert I am. Cat is Tori by the way."

"It's all so confusing. Why does everyone have so many names? I thought you were Actual?"

"No, actual isn't a name it's just protocol. Nick would call him self Bravo team actual if he were speaking for his team. It just means your the commander of whatever you are speaking for."

"Why doesn't he just say Bravo team leader then?"

"He would under certain circumstances."

"Wouldn't it just be clearer if you said hey guys this is Jeff? This is all making my head hurt."

Jeff laughed and took me in his arms. "You're adorable. And you're right, I'm sure it would be simpler to say hey this is Jeff." He looked at me, eyes shining with feeling that in all honesty I didn't really want to be seeing there. I couldn't help but remember my dad's advice about getting in too deep and worse Jeff never said he was in this for sex. He'd said the opposite in fact.

"Kurt, I may be cool in battle but you just make me melt."

"Melt? Iceman. That's what he said in fact. Good lucking melting the Iceman!"

"Shut the barn door! Tori said that? Really? That has to mean he knows about us and if Tori knows then everyone knows. Wow. Nick was right."

"What did Nick say? Was this when you were arguing at the bunker?"

"Yeah, short version, he claimed no one would care that I'm gay."

"Well, you have fifteen guys calling you sir, yes, sir and I don't suppose they'll stop just because you have a fancy boyfriend now. That's good news isn't it?"

I should have felt happier for him but I was a little jealous that even being gay would probably be easy for him. We kind of wandered aimlessly through topics that were making me feel that I knew Jeff a little better. Maybe not understood but at least knew a little about him. Each physical item I looked at in his room would become a launching point for a new topic.

While looking at his trophies we started in on Lacrosse.

"You could come to my games and be my personal cheerleader since we don't have cheerleaders at Dalton" he said with a shy smile. "You looked really hot as a Cheerio."

"How do you know that?" I'd told him I'd been a cheerleader but how did he know what I'd looked like?

"The Cheerios website. You must be Sue Sylvester's most favorite person in the world because you are featured very prominently. I particularly like the 4 Minutes rendition. I felt really jealous of ...Mercedes? is it? You aren't bi are you because it sure looked like some sexy flirting going on with her."

"No, that was just performing. Mercedes and I are besties but nothing else."

"So you'll come to my games?" he persisted.

'Well, I've been to plenty of football games so why not? Lacrosse is kind of like football, right?" I really should remember to try and be a better boyfriend. Every time I remind Jeff I don't understand the things he loves I feel like I kicked a puppy. He gets this disappointed look but then he is so sweet about it.

"Football is for pussies. You'll see when you actually see me play."

"You have so many damn trophies, Jeff, how can one guy be so talented in so many things. How exactly do you get a trophy for 1000 yard rifle?" I asked proud of myself for feigning interest.

He practically jumped for joy. Maybe not literally but it was pretty clear the question made him happy.

"I'm really proud of that one" he said with a grin. "I won that with my M4 which is my favorite gun of all the guns I have. I call her Vera."

He must of seen my shocked expression because he hastily added "Kidding. Kurt, you need to learn to get my humor."

"Oh. I'm glad because it sounded like you were saying you own guns. As in multiple guns that shoot bullets not paint."

"OK, that part I wasn't kidding about. I meant naming it Vera. I don't name my guns because that would be weird. But Kurt, I've told you several times that I shoot competitively. What did you think I meant by that?"

Yeah, bad boyfriend. I really do need to listen to Jeff more carefully.

"How many guns? Where are they? Please don't tell me you keep them under your bed."

"How many? Um. Well, I'd need to do an inventory to be sure but...Well, they aren't in the house. That wouldn't be safe of course. I keep them in gun lockers and all my ammo is locked up as well. "

"Jeff having so many guns that you don't know how many is freaky."

"How many shirts do you have?"

"That's different."

"OK, it is. Kurt, I'm not stupid. I know guns freak people out that why I was so happy you didn't freak out when I told you about being a champion marksman. I'm sorry I didn't realize you didn't know what that meant. I know people think three kinds of people own guns 1) nuts 2) government hating separatist survivalists and 3) rednecks but it isn't true and I'm not any of them. It's just fun and I'm good at it. I don't kill Bambi either. I swear, I'm not into hunting at all. Just targets."

"It's just for fun?"

"Yeah, a hobby. Just like paintball and Lacrosse. I would give them up if you really wanted me to."

"Don't say things like that. Don't ever start saying you'd give things up that you love to be with me because that freaks me out more than the guns do."

"Come to the country club with me and I'll teach you to shoot. You'll see. You were pretty good with the marker which is much easier but I'm sure you'd be pretty good with a pistol too. You won't be freaked out once you see how safe it is."

_**Sunday Afternoon - the Country Club Gun Range **_

So here I was after what seemed to be an endless safety lecture complete with quiz. He had filled my head with helpful tips like:

"The gun is always loaded, even if you've unloaded and checked it several times. It's always loaded."

"Never point a gun at someone unless you intend to kill them." Oh yeah, he really said that. Not shoot them, kill them.

There was more, how to put the safely on and off. How to load and check to see if it was loaded. Then we started on the shooting. He gave me a demo with one of his bigger guns and I have to admit it did turn me on a bit. He was really good. Instead of firing off a rapid round like in the movies he just shot once per target and always hit what ever part he called. He picked a smaller gun for me and after some practice I was finally hitting the target about a third of the time. It's harder than it looked when he did it.

"You're doing great. I'm really impressed. How do you feel?"

"OK. Less freaked out. But I'm tired of this and I don't think I'm going to get better at it."

"You want to go shoot some skeet?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know" I said doubtfully. "What are skeet? Do they have fur or feathers?"

"Neither" he laughed. "Skeet are just clay targets. I don't do it competitively but sometimes I shoot skeet for fun. You use a shotgun so it's a bit imprecise for me. But still it can be OK."

"Would it be OK if I said no? I'd rather go home."

He locked the guns back up and we headed back to his house.

When we got back the living room was full of girls - Jeff's sisters and about five or six others. We didn't didn't stop to chat so I didn't really get a count.

"I'm starving, do you want something to eat?" He asked as we headed to the kitchen.

"Not I'm fine. I'll just sit and watch you."

He started with a peanut butter sandwich and then started putting bananas on it.

"Peanut butter and bananas?"

"It's good; are you sure you don't want one?"

"Positive"

He wolfed it down with a glass of milk faster than I could say Alexander McQueen, then poured a second glass of milk and started rummaging for some cookies. He'd eaten several of those when his father walked in.

"Hey, Jeff what have you been up to while missing your brothers' soccer?"

"They don't care, Dad. Kurt and I have just been hanging out. I took him to the country club gun range and taught him how to shoot a 22."

"First time?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I've never shot a gun before but Jeff is a good teacher."

"Where's Nick today? It's a rare day that I don't see him stuck to you like glue Jeff. Are you on the outs?"

"No, he's just got stuff to do."

"Son, do me a favor, can you go find your mother for me? I think she is in the greenhouse and I need to talk to her. Thanks."

Jeff left without question but I wasn't fooled. Mr. Herrmann wanted to talk to me. The shit was about to hit the fan and he didn't waste any time.

"So you're gay aren't you?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Not intrinsically but what exactly do you hope to accomplish fawning all over my son?"

"Jeff is my friend." Not strictly true but rapidly becoming so.

"Let me be blunt. I know exactly what you are after and I don't like it. I'm well aware of the appeal of a nice straight boy like Jeff would have for you. And you probably already know that horny teenage boys are likely to be willing to let a pretty boy like you get on your knees for them but that doesn't mean they like you. Jeff is very shy with girls and you're taking advantage of that. Why don't you just go hang out with someone gay. I understand that Anderson boy in the Warblers is gay. Stop hanging out around Jeff. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal" It would have been funny if it wasn't so infuriating. I'm not sure how I managed to bite my tongue for Jeff's sake I did.

Jeff returned and said "Dad, I couldn't find her."

"Oh Jeff, I'm sorry, I just realized that she went to the store. I'll call her. Thanks for looking. I'll catch you boys later."

"Kurt? What's wrong? You look pale."

"We can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"You're father just accused me of trying to seduce his nice straight son and told me to stay away from you. The irony is that he is so off the mark about you but completely right about me. I should go and we shouldn't do this."

"Kurt, what are you talking about? I'll just tell him that I'm gay and that you're my boyfriend. He'll have to accept it. He doesn't have a choice."

"I was just trying to seduce you Jeff."

"Too late for trying" he said with a smile. "You have completely seduced me" he continued pulling me into his arms and kissing me. Right in the kitchen where anyone could see us. "Kurt I lo..."

"Don't" I said putting my fingers on his lips. "Just don't. You barely know me. And I barely know you." I put my head against his and whispered with a sob "I'm sorry. I just wanted to have sex with you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You haven't" he replied. "Don't give up before we've even started. I'm sorry if I've fallen too fast and that scares you. I won't say it. Just give us a chance."

"Doesn't it bother you that we have literally nothing in common? Except the obvious?"

"No. I like it. Being with someone just like me would be boring. I want you to show me all the things you like. Things I wouldn't try otherwise. It's exciting. You're exciting."

Before I could protest he'd picked me up, put me on the counter, and was kissing me fiercely, hands on my hips, standing between my legs. It was so sexy that I couldn't help but respond. Especially since he didn't seem to care that anyone might walk in on our heavy make out session. But they didn't and we eventually parted. I left promising Jeff that we'd continue dating and that we'd talk later about how to deal with his dad. I just couldn't stand to kick the puppy again.

By the time I'd gotten home he already texted me.

It was a fun day. See you tomorrow sexy. J.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Check my profile for links to pictures of Kurt and Jeff for each chapter.  
**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Tuesday Afternoon - Dalton Auditorium**_

The Warblers were frolicking in bubbles with the girls of Crawford Country Day. Kurt didn't think there was a better word for it than that - frolicking. Despite the fact that the Warblers were having more fun than he'd ever seen them engage in - most of them had even shed their jackets and were dancing without any stiff choreographed steps - he was pretty sure that they hadn't really achieved sexy.

The bubbles had been Wes' idea.

"The girls will find bubbles enchanting" he'd insisted during the emergency meeting.

"Yes, bubbles will be perfect" Dave had agreed "My girlfriend adores bubble baths so I'm pretty sure that's somethings girls are into."

Kurt didn't object to any of it despite the fact that listening to Coach Sylvester had to be a bad idea and the Warblers already had an off the hook set list. Plus Regionals was less than a week away. Blaine seemed to be able to talk them into anything so it shouldn't have been a surprise that he not only convinced them to sing Animal but to allow him to sing it as a duet with Kurt.

Kurt wasn't really comfortable singing a sexy duet with Blaine even though he would have killed for this chance before the Gap Attack. But he couldn't turn down a chance to sing in the spot light. New Directions had never allowed him to be anything but a background singer and neither had the Warblers until now. He had to take it.

The singing and dancing stopped as several of the Warblers were getting phone numbers from the girls. Including Blaine standing with two entranced giggling girls as Kurt watched. Jeff caught his boyfriend from behind and swung him around with a laugh.

"So did we achieve scream worthy sexy?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"You did" replied Kurt honestly. He wasn't able to watch Jeff much but what he had seen was pretty knee jellifying. "I saw the girls swarming you. How did you fight them off?"

"I told them I needed to go kiss my boyfriend" he said before claiming Kurt's lips.

As they stood giving each other ever deepening kisses the world disappeared. Kurt forgot that the Warblers and the Crawford Country Day girls were even there and Jeff didn't seem to care.

Blaine stood with his back to them unaware of what was going on at first.

"Sweet, but sorry not on your team" he said to the two disappointed girls. No sooner had he said that when one of the girls, looking over his shoulder said "oh my god that is so hawt, I need to get a video" before Blaine could react several of the girls had their phones out and were making very excited noises.

"What is going on?" he said to himself as he turned around to see what was captivating them. His first reaction was anger when he saw Jeff kissing Kurt. No, that wasn't right. They were definitely kissing each other; there was nothing one sided about it. He didn't know at first why it bothered him so much. He knew they were together. _They're making a spectacle of themselves, _he told himself ignoring the simple truth that the entire group had just been making a spectacle with bubbles, no less. _I'm not jealous _he told himself firmly before wondering where that thought had even come from. _Of course he wasn't jealous why had he even thought that?_

Jeff and Kurt continued kissing oblivious to the fact that they had an audience that was filming them occasionally commenting "oh my gawd that is so hawt" "and I can't believe I'm getting this!"

"Jeff. Jeff, dude" Nick said trying to get Jeff's attention before finally smacking him in the arm.

"What? Nick, way to be a buzz kill!"

"Unless you and Fancy want to be the new stars of Hot Boys Kissing you'd better go talk to those girls about erasing the videos they just made."

Jeff noticed the girls finally as they started guiltily putting their phones away. Kurt patted Jeff's arm saying "Don't worry. I've got this. I'll talk to them."

Kurt took the girls aside and spoke briefly before they started reluctantly deleting the videos they made before making their exits. One girl stopped before leaving "If you ever change your minds I have a video camera. That guy has my phone number" she said pointing to Blaine with a smile before leaving.

"Maybe we need to cut back on the PDA studmuffin; that was really close. What if your dad saw those videos?" said Kurt leading Jeff out of the auditorium with him. Nick followed in their wake.

"Did you just call me studdmuffin? I think I like that" replied Jeff.

"Just don't call me 'fancy'. I hate that name."

"I wouldn't. That's a call sign not a term of endearment."

"Then make Nick stop calling me that."

"Nick stop calling Kurt fancy, that's an order" Jeff said to the boy trailing on the other side of him.

"You're not my CO except on the field" replied Nick.

"Technically true, but I could make you commander of the the opposing team in our next practice skirmish. Then I could go all sniper on your ass. Literally."

"That's cold, dude."

"That's why they call me Iceman."

"Except when they call you stuuud muffin" Nick mocked before running away at top speed.

"Don't chase him, Jeff. Show some dignity." insisted Kurt ignoring his disappointed look. "We need to talk wardrobe. I want to take you shopping on Sunday. I actually want to do it sooner but there just isn't any free time before then. So that our next date."

"Shopping for what? New outfits for you? I haven't even seen all the stuff you have now. Wait, no, I get it, everything is out of style now so you need current stuff. Am I right?" Jeff was really proud he'd thought of that. Having two sisters wasn't all bad.

"Well, that's true. My closet could use some sprucing up with some new spring and summer fashion but that's not why I'm taking you shopping. You need a new wardrobe."

"No I don't. Everything in my closet still fits."

"All of your jeans have tears in them. In fact, I counted seven pairs of identical faded baggy torn jeans in your closet. And you have nothing but t-shirts and sweatshirts."

Jeff really wanted to say he loved those jeans and he didn't need any new clothes but Kurt had spent the day playing paint ball and had been so awesome about his guns which had clearly freaked him out. He had to do this to be a good boyfriend.

"OK. You're in charge of the next four dates so shopping it is."

"Really? You aren't going to argue with me about it?"

"No. But only rugged clothes. Nothing too flamboyant."

"Of course. You're six foot tall so we'll be going for handsome and debonair."

"Tomorrow I have Lacrosse practice after school so I won't be able to hang out with you after class."

"We don't have to hang out everyday, Jeff. In fact, Friday night I'm busy."

"With Blaine?"

"Yeah, are you OK with that? He's kind of my best friend. At least here at Dalton and I promised that I wouldn't let having a boyfriend change that."

"But you were more than that. You were in love with him." At least Jeff was hoping that he was correct in using past tense.

"I thought I was but I was wrong. I made it all up in my head and we were never more than friends. I'm clear about that now. You have nothing to worry about."

Jeff stopped and took Kurt in his arms. "Because you're with me now."

Kurt had decided by the end of the day on Monday that Jeff had clearly not understood what he'd been saying on Sunday. He'd been sweet, affectionate, and seemed to think Kurt had just been worried about going too fast. Kurt replayed his words over and over in his head wondering if he'd really been that unclear or if Jeff just operated on a different wavelength. Or maybe he was in denial but he seemed to be happy and completely unconcerned about the status of their relationship. Whatever the reason Kurt wasn't going to press his luck by talking about it. He'd had a moment of weakness and he really regretted it. He liked having a boyfriend and he didn't want to give that up. And he wasn't really using Jeff, not the way his father had accused him. He liked Jeff and like should be enough for a boyfriend.

"So what are we going to do about your dad? Do you want me to just not come to your place?"

"I'm going to tell him."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"I'm sure I don't. But whats the point of staying in the closet if you can't even come over? Besides, even if I wasn't gay, he had no right to say those things to you. I have to say something."

"I'm sure he was just trying to protect you. I just don't want you to ruin your relationship over me. Your family is so close."

"We'll still be close, they'll just have to understand."

"When?"

"I don't know. Soon."

_**Later - The Lima Bean**_

Blaine and Mercedes sat staring at each other.

"Did you call me here to just stare at me or are you going say something? Please don't tell me you have developed a crush on me because you are so not my type" quipped Mercedes.

"I don't where to start. I'm have some confused feelings."

"Please, I thought you resolved those with Rachel."

"No, not about Rachel. I'm 100 % gay. I know that. I'm confused about Kurt."

"Hell to the no. You do not get to jerk that boy's feelings around any more. You've done enough."

"But I didn't even tell you what I'm feeling confused about."

"Here, let me guess. Suddenly for no reason that you can think of, you think you might have romantic feelings for him. You've always been just friends and you never thought of him that way before but now you see him differently. Am I close?"

"Mercedes that just spooky. Are you psychic?"

"No, just not brain dead. Kurt has a boyfriend and he's happy. That makes him about 1000 times more attractive than he was before. Plus it's the plot of about a million movies and TV shows."

"So what should I do? Mercedes, maybe you're right that seeing him with Jeff is what did it..."

"Maybe? Think again."

"OK, I'll admit that seeing them together has made me appreciate Kurt in a way I didn't before. But you know how much I care about him. I just didn't see him as boyfriend material. I don't know why. Maybe because he was so vulnerable when we met. Or because he seems so innocent and young even though we're actually the same age. Does it really matter why? The bottom line is that I had feelings, real feelings before, I just didn't connect those feeling with anything...you know..."

"Sexual?"

"Yes, OK, I admit it. He seems sexier now."

"So let me get this straight. You liked him, really really liked him before but now you want to do him."

"No that's putting it so crudely. It isn't like that. I want to have a relationship with him. And yes that would include some romantic things but it isn't just sex. Please Mercedes, you know him better than anyone else; can you help me?"

"I can. The real questions you should be asking are will I and why should I."

"Because Jeff is wrong for him. Just talk to him and find out for yourself. If you think they are truly meant to be then don't help me."

"Alright. I'm not promising you anything but for Kurt's sake, I'll check to see how things are going with Jeff. In fact, I'll spend some time with the two of them and see what I think."

"Thanks, Mercedes."

"I'm not doing it for you."

_**Friday**_ - _**After Warbler's practice**_

After the performance for the girls of Crawford Country Day, the council had decided to nix Animal and had produced an entirely new set list. No explanations as to why but they decided on "Raise Your Glass" and "Misery" with Blaine in the lead. But then inexplicably they decided to give Kurt a duet. He was to sing "Candles" with Blaine. They'd been told this on Wednesday so they'd only been practicing for three days.

All week, Jeff had just been amazing. He hadn't complained once about either the duet or that fact Kurt was going out with Blaine tonight. After a bit of struggle, they'd managed to become an awkward and strange foursome composed of Jeff, Nick, Blaine, and Kurt. Kurt wasn't really that comfortable with it but Nick and Jeff had been best friends for eight years so it seemed if he wanted Jeff he had to accept Nick as well. And Blaine? Well that was harder to explain but somehow he had managed to spend as much time with the couple as Nick did.

Kurt really wanted more alone time with his boyfriend but between study, Warblers, Nick, and Blaine, and all of Jeff's extracurriculars, it was a rare commodity. But what he did next wasn't really because he wanted alone time with his boyfriend for his own selfish desires. It was for Jeff because he was really proving to be an awesome boyfriend and somehow he made Kurt want to be a better person and a better boyfriend.

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, but won't we have all evening to talk?"

"Um, that's what I want to talk to you about. I don't really want to go out tonight. I know this is terrible of me at the last minute but tomorrow's a huge day and we've spent so much time together this week practicing and all. Would you might taking a rain check? The revival theater isn't going any where after all."

"Sure, of course." Blaine tried to keep the disappointment from his face, especially as Kurt headed over to his boyfriend.

Jeff smiled as Kurt came over.

"You sounded great. You and Blaine are going to wow them tomorrow."

Kurt shrugged. "I guess, I wish we'd had more time to perfect it. But we'll do OK. So what are you up to tonight?"

"I don't know. I'm probably just going to read and hang out a home. Nick has actually got a date with one of those girls from Crawford Country Day."

"Well, how would you like to spend the evening with me?"

Jeff's face said it all. He was delighted.

"Really? Didn't you and Blaine have plans?"

"I canceled them. I'd rather spend time with you."

"OK, so what are we doing? Revival theater? A play? Musical? Shopping?"

"I'd like to stay in if you don't mind. We could just watch some DVDs in my room."

"That'd be great."

"So why don't you pick some things from your collection and bring them over? Anything you want."

"But you're planning the dates."

"And I'm planning on watching whatever you want to watch."

_**Friday - Kurt's room**_

Kurt was lying in Jeff's arms crying. Not really sobbing but crying never the less.

"It was so sad. Jeff, you didn't warn me it'd be so sad. I thought there would be mindless shooting and stupid dialog."

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I didn't realize you'd get so into it. It's a really intense movie."

"I feel kind of stupid; I can't believe I'm crying about CGI aliens."

"Hey, it's OK, I did too and I'm supposed to be the macho one."

"Is this the kind of thing you always watch? It was really amazing."

"I wish. District 9 is one of the best science fiction movies ever made. But yeah, this is the kind of thing I like to watch."

Kurt slipped out of Jeff's arms and turned on his side so he could looking into Jeff's eyes. He smiled and took the blond boy's hand in his.

"I like learning about stuff you like. You take me out of my comfort zone and maybe that's hard for me but I like it. I'm going to try to be a better boyfriend, I promise."

"What are you talking about? You're amazing. You crawled around in the dirt all day playing paintball and you're not half bad with a twenty-two. More importantly, you were willing to try it. I'm lucky to have you."

"I was exemplary."

Jeff laughed.

"Can I tell you something? But you have to promise to not be mad at me."

"OK, I promise not to be mad. How can I be mad at you?"

"You nearly got killed 20 seconds into the campaign and I spent the whole afternoon watching out for you by marking guys who were aiming at you."

"Really?" Kurt said with a smile. "That's so sweet. Except if I'd been killed in 20 seconds, I wouldn't have had to crawl around in the mud all day. But still thanks for taking care of me."

"I like taking care of you."

"And kissing me. You should definitely be doing that now."

_Saturday Evening - Columbus_

Regionals were over finally. In a surprise move, New Directions had sang three originals songs and won. They were going to Nationals. Kurt couldn't be disappointed though. He was happy for them but while he was watching them perform he was filled with an overwhelming sadness because he knew that he belonged with New Directions not the Warblers. He hadn't said anything to anyone but his rendition of Candles with Blaine had really reflected his regret. It turned out to be a much sadder duet than he'd intended.

He pushed those thoughts aside as he sat at a table waiting for Crunchy Explosion to come on stage. He wished they had a better name just thinking it made him laugh. They were at a local tavern with patio seating for just this kind of performance.

They played an eclectic mix of covers including McFly, Bieber, and several original songs. For the most part Michael sang lead, Jeff was on base, Austin on guitar, Ali on keyboard, and Morgan on drums. Ali sang lead on a few songs and generally Jeff and Austin would sing one verse solo in addition to back up vocals. Kurt thought they were pretty good and they were a hit with the rather small audience that had gathered. After their set, they performed the acoustic version of That Girl as part of a short interview for a local TV station. After, they came out to join Kurt at a table and ordered massive amounts of food that the boys began to devouring in typical fashion for their family. A DJ was playing some dance music as they sat eating, laughing, and talking.

Kurt wondered if he'd ever get used to the way they talked over each other laughing and vying for attention. He supposed having a large family did that.

"...I think the interview went really well do you think..."

"...I really messed up that third cord but..."

"...hey don't hog the wings!..."

"...did you see those girls in the front..."

"...Kurt, Kurt, do you think my version version of 'Love me' was sexier than Justin Bieber?"

Kurt wasn't sure why Michael kept asking for his opinion on his sexiness.

"I don't know, I think you're a little young to be sexy. Maybe you should go for cute." Kurt tried to reply but it seemed the conversation, if it could be called that, was already several comments ahead of him. Jeff put his hand on Kurt's briefly and smiled as if to say he was sorry his siblings were such wild heathens. It was so brief and there was so much going on that Kurt didn't think any one noticed but Ali did.

"...we should order the chocolate volcano cake..."

Morgan started snapping pictures which caused the boys, including Jeff, to make faces every time she pointed the camera in their direction. Then she would show the picture and every one would laugh.

"Jeff, did you dump Nick?" asked Austin over the general chaos.

"Don't be stupid, he was invited but he's out with his new girlfriend again."

"Two nights in a row?" exclaimed Morgan "and his missed a chance to see Ali on stage? He must be in luuv" she continued exaggerating the syllables to emphasis her point.

"Kurt, come dance with me" demanded Ali as she jumped up and dragged Kurt with her.

They arrived in a clear spot and Ali started dancing. Kurt stood awkwardly moving his feet and arms.

"Come on loosen up!" Ali insisted. "So Kurt are you gay?" she asked after a shot while.

"That seems to be a popular question in you family."

"Well you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I was just wondering if you are doing my brother."

"That's kind of a personal question."

"Just a hint, Kurt, anything other than 'no, of course not' is a yes!" she laughed.

Kurt blushed furiously which made her laugh harder.

The song ended and she leaned in and said quietly "I'm glad. We were all beginning to wonder if he was stuck in some kind of prepubescent man child state. Don't worry I won't say anything if it's supposed to be a secret but you might want to ixnay on the handholding if you really don't want anyone to catch on!"

They headed back to the table to discover all the food was gone with just bones and scraps lying around. Jeff was ordering chocolate volcano cake and peanut butter chocolate chip pie.

"Kurt you have to try the volcano cake. It is so good." Jeff said with wide eyes.

"I've never seen anyone eat as much as you're family. I thought my step-brother Finn was a bottomless pit but you guys put him to shame."

Eventually they were loading the band's equipment into a van to head back home.

"So do you want to come over for a while?" Jeff asked.

"What about your dad?" Kurt replied.

"He's out of town on business. Besides, he never told _me_ that you couldn't come over."

"OK, I'd love to."

"Ali, do you mind driving? I'm going to ride with Kurt if that's OK." Jeff called to Ali who was at the front of the van.

Michael, Morgan, and Austin were already in the van when she came over and said "Sure, you can ride with you boyfriend but you owe me" with a smirk and a wink.

"I swear, I didn't tell her. She just guessed."

"It's OK, everyone is going to know soon. I'm going to tell my dad as soon as he gets back."

_Saturday Evening - Jeff's room_

They had kept things PG the night before because they were both slightly terrified that Burt might show up to check that Jeff was being a gentleman at anytime. Now alone in Jeff's room, they didn't need to worry about any interruptions.

They started kissing the moment Jeff shut the door behind them. When they finally parted momentarily, Jeff selected a play list on his computer.

"How long can you stay?" Jeff asked softly with his arms around Kurt.

"I can't spend the night but pretty late. I don't really have a curfew."

They smiled at each other and without a word Kurt tugged Jeff's sweatshirt up and over his head. As they kissed Kurt slowly ran his hands down Jeff's back causing the taller boy to shiver. Jeff slipped off Kurt's blazer and then in a move that surprised and delighted Kurt, instead of dropping it on the floor, Jeff took it to his closet and hung it up. Kurt followed Jeff and hugged him tightly when he was done.

"Thanks"

Jeff laughed softly and claimed Kurt's lips again as he ran his hand under Kurt's black t-shirt. They kissed slowly at first but when the kiss began to heat up Jeff started to pull Kurt's black t-shirt up without leaving his lips until he had to in order to get the shirt over the smaller boy's head. But he didn't waste any time before returning. He began to nibble softly on Kurt's lower lip before working his way along the boy's jaw and then his earlobe. Jeff loved the little moans Kurt made as he began sucking on the pulse point on his neck.

Kurt backed away despite the disappointed sound Jeff made when he did. He reached down and undid the blond boy's belt and fly. Jeff stepped out of his jeans with a smile. His boxers soon followed and Kurt stood admiring Jeff's naked body. Kurt blushed but Jeff didn't. He was completely unselfconscious as he stood under Kurt's gaze.

"I like it when you blush but you shouldn't. You're beautiful and you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Jeff tried to pull Kurt back into his arms but the smaller boy evaded him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bed instead. He shed his pants and boxers in one motion when they stopped at the foot of the bed.

Kurt moaned at the first naked embrace. They stood kissing and exploring with their hands as bare skin touched bare skin everywhere. Jeff's hands made it to Kurt's ass which seemed to happen often but now his hands were on Kurt's naked ass and they both reveled that.

"I love your ass" Jeff purred in Kurt's ear before moving down to nuzzle his neck again. Kurt could only make a strangled sound in reply because he couldn't help but think exactly what he wanted Jeff to do with his ass. Kurt pushed Jeff back against the bed until he got the hint and was on his back waiting for the smaller boy to join him.

Kurt couldn't help but take a moment to just look. He ran his admiring eyes over Jeff's perfect body. Staring at his erection just waiting for him to do something with it.

"If you are done eye fucking me, I'd rather have you hands and lips on me" prompted Jeff after a little time.

Kurt laughed. "I like looking at you. You are so perfect. Like a greek god."

Then Jeff was on his knees at the edge of the bed arms around Kurt, kissing him.

"You're beautiful" he said when finally came up for air. "You're perfect" he said breathlessly as he started running his hands along Kurt's chest, his abdomen. As Jeff's lip trailed along the same path, his hand found Kurt's cock and began to stroke it slowly.

It took all of Kurt's will power not to just give and instead whisper in Jeff's hear "Lie back down, I want to touch _you_." Jeff complied and Kurt was lying on top of him kissing and trying not to just hump him until he came because he wanted this to last. He wanted to explore Jeff's naked body and give him all the pleasure he could.

Kurt straddled the taller blond and leaned in to explore Jeff's chest with his tongue and mouth. He spent some time nipping and licking his sensitive nipples, enjoying the way the Jeff was completely losing control now. Moaning and thrusting his hips up in response to Kurt's attentions. By the time Kurt was lying on his stomach between Jeff's legs kissing Jeff's hip bone, he looked up to see Jeff panting, eyes blown with desire. Just at the thought of what Kurt was about to do.

Kurt laid his head down on Jeff's hip and said coyly "So is there any thing in particular you'd like me to do?"

Jeff the ever direct one said simply if a little desperately "I want my dick in your mouth like two days ago." Then he paused realizing how demanding he'd been and amended "If you want to do that, I mean."

"Oh, I want to." Then without further delay he did what he'd been fantasizing about since their first date. First he dipped his tongue tentatively into the slit of Jeff's cock, tasting the pre-cum dripping from the excited boy. He savored it on his tongue, memorizing the taste. It was difficult to go slow with the desperate moans and cries he heard from Jeff with every lick but he took his time tasting every inch from base to tip several times with his tongue before finally taking the head into his mouth. He had to still Jeff with his hands on his hips several times.

By the time he managed to take all of Jeff's hard cock in his mouth the boy was a mess of incoherent sounds. Jeff tangled his hands in Kurt's hair as the boy's talented tongue alternated twirling and lapping. All the while, the sounds Jeff made, the feel, the taste of his cock were all driving Kurt insane with excitement. He couldn't stop himself from rubbing against the sheets to gain tantalizing friction as he worked on pleasuring Jeff.

When he thought Jeff couldn't take any more of this, he began to seriously suck, cheeks hallowed out as he looked up to see Jeff's reaction. Jeff finally regained the power of speech saying the first words he'd uttered since Kurt's amazing tongue had made it's way to his dick.

"Oh fuck, Kurt, I'm going to come now." he said simply. Kurt moaned around Jeff's cock as he started swallowing the cum that spurted into his mouth. Kurt's thrusts into the sheets became frantic as his pleasure overtook him as well. Apparently he loved sucking cock as much as he'd always dreamed he would.

Once both boys had finally stilled, Kurt made his way back into Jeff's arms, still shaky from his climax. After he caught his breath and his heart stopped racing he said calmly "You're going to have to change your sheets."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I now love, no worship, the Glee writers. Sorry I was mad at you Glee writers I take it all back. Now that the world is full of Klainebows, I may not be able to finish this story but I'll try. Not that anyone will have time to read it because we are all re-watching that scene over and over and over. And I must officially apologize for trivializing Pavarotti's death in my story. I cried so hard when Kurt sang blackbird. And am I a pervert for finding him hot in his mourning attire?

**Chapter 7**

Kurt was draped across his boyfriend. Kurt's head on the taller boy's chest, his left hand entwined in Jeff's right, leg hooked across Jeff's. Jeff's left arm was wrapped around Kurt with his hand resting on the boy's side. They had finally come to rest in the position after Jeff had settled down from his post sex making out / cuddling. Kurt still thought it strange that Jeff loved to make out even more after sex than before but it was so much fun that he wasn't going to complain. He wasn't sure how long they been still and quiet but he was beginning to believe that this moment was better than sex. He loved the feel of Jeff's warm skin against his, the sound of his breathing. His eyes stayed closed longer and longer between each blink and he thought he should really get up, get dressed, and go home. That was his last thought before he fell asleep.

Kurt sat up with a start. He wasn't sure what woke him but he glanced over at the clock and saw that is was 3:00 am. _Damn, I'm in so much trouble. _He was pretty sure that even though he didn't have a Saturday night curfew that this was bad. He looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and gently pushed his hair back away from his forehead. Kurt felt tightness in his chest that he couldn't identify. It was new and different and he was pretty sure he didn't want to feel it at all. At the same time he couldn't help but smile at how sweet and adorable Jeff looked in his sleep.

He got up and dressed then debated leaving Jeff a note but then he realized he'd need Jeff to lock the door behind him when he left. He hated to wake the boy but leaving their front door unlocked would be rude.

"Jeff, I'm sorry but I have to go. Are you awake?"

Jeff opened his eyes and gave Kurt a sleepy look. "Morning beautiful."

"Technically it is morning but more like the middle of the night" Kurt said with a smile. "I need to get going. We fell asleep and I'm hoping to sneak in without anyone knowing how late I was out so I have to go, like now."

"OK" replied Jeff as he sat up and hugged Kurt. He placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips and said "call me later when you're ready to go shopping."

"You should walk me out. I hate to roust you out of your bed but I don't want to leave your front door unlocked."

"Oh, good point. I don't mind because that means we can kiss goodbye a few more times before you go" he said with a smile before slipping out of bed to gather his clothes. When he was dressed he pulled Kurt into another hug saying "I really like sleeping with you. I miss you already."

"I'm not even gone yet" Kurt laughed.

"I pre-miss you."

They walked quietly down to the front door hoping that no one would wake up as they opened the door. Despite the smaller boy's whispered objections, Jeff insisted on several more good night kisses before letting him go.

Arriving home at nearly 5:00 am Kurt was terrified he'd find his father awake and waiting for him but he'd lucked out and no one seemed the wiser as he made it to his room and undressed for a shower. He decided to just stay up and pretend he'd gotten up early rather than trying to sleep a few more hours. Carol loved to make a big Sunday breakfast pretty early and since Kurt was usually an early riser it would be suspicious if he slept in instead of helping her cook.

_**Columbus - Easton Town Center**_

Kurt and Mercedes met Jeff at the entrance of Easton Town Center.

"Jeff, this is my friend Mercedes from McKinley."

"Hi, it's good to see you again."

"Oh, the lonely heart club dinner, I'm surprised you remember me."

Jeff just smiled shyly. Kurt was a bit taken aback but the return of shy Jeff. He'd almost forgotten what Jeff had been like when he first tried to ask Kurt out. Maybe he was like this with everyone at first.

"Oh, Kurt I almost forgot. My mom said to hug you" Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Not that I'm complaining but what for?"

"For taking me to buy clothes. I told her that you thought I needed new clothes so she asked what kind of clothes. Then, I said not loose faded jeans with rips in them. And she said to hug you and gave me a bunch of money."

"How much?" asked Kurt.

Jeff handed Kurt his wallet.

"This is good" comment Kurt when he finished counting. "We can get you a pretty good start with this. Especially since I'm going for good high quality but not high fashion. Fashion would be wasted on you, I just want to move away for this look" he said pointing to Jeff's current outfit.

"What's wrong with this?" Jeff asked innocently.

"White boy, where do I even start" commented Mercedes.

Kurt sighed before answering "Let's just say it says I've just been wrestling around on the ground with my little brothers which it not look I'm hoping for."

"But do we have to spend it all on clothes? Surely clothes don't cost that much."

"Well, this isn't nearly enough if we were going on a shopping spree for me but yes, your mother gave it to you for clothes and we need it all."

"But I've had my eye on a Desert Eagle for some time now" Jeff prodded.

"No" Kurt said firmly "Your mother gave you the money for clothes." He had no idea what a Desert Eagle was but he had an inkling that it was a gun and he doubted Jeff's mother would appreciate Jeff spending his clothing money on a gun. Come to think of it maybe that was why his wardrobe was in such poor shape.

So the three of them started the trek through the mall racking up bags. Mercedes bought a few things for herself but mostly commented on Jeff's outfits. Kurt was saving his money for the trip down the road to Short North where his favorite shopping was located. He doubted he'd have time to shop much for himself but he wanted at least stop by Retrocat since he was in Columbus.

Jeff soon discovered an advantage to being gay and shopping with your boyfriend. Kurt not only got to go into the dressing room to help him get dressed but Jeff quickly discovered dressing rooms were perfect for spontaneous make out sessions. Sure it slowed them down but really how many stores did they need to go to? It was going fantastically until Mercedes decided she was tired of waiting for Jeff to 'get dressed' and barged in on a session.

"Hell to the no. I am not standing around in every single store while you two are making out. Get yourself dressed and out of here."

They stopped at the food court next where Jeff picked up some pizza, several cinnamon sugar pretzels and a large chocolate dutch shake. Kurt and Mercedes stuck to salad but Jeff kept trying to feed Kurt some of his pretzels. He relented and had some because they smelled awesome and it made Jeff happy.

"How much more shopping do we need to do, Kurt? You do remember that I wear a uniform everyday? And usually when I'm not in my school uniform I'm in Lacrosse gear or my paint ball fatigues so how many outfits do I need?" Jeff asked as they finished up their meal. He was hoping that there was enough money left to add to his savings to get that Desert Eagle. He realized now that he shouldn't have given the whole amount to Kurt but he really wasn't the devious sort so that didn't occur to him until about ten minutes into lunch.

"I think we are done with the mall but we need to go to Short North."

"Oh, Yes!" exclaimed Mercedes. "Can we go to Take 2 and Substance?"

"I don't know Cedes. Take 2 great for bargains if you have the time to hunt but I want to go to Retrocat. Oh, why not? We can hit all three."

"So more shopping?" asked Jeff trying not to sound disappointed.

"If you don't mind?" replied Kurt looking up through his lashes and giving Jeff a seductive smile.

"Of course not" replied Jeff before leaning in for a kiss.

Mercedes gasped before stifling her shock. It was one thing to make out in the dressing room but she couldn't believe that Jeff was kissing Kurt right here in the food court. In Columbus, Ohio.

"Uh, maybe you two shouldn't be doing that here" interrupted Mercedes. She didn't want to seem homophobic but she was a bit worried about Jeff's lack of caution.

Kurt reluctantly pulled away before Jeff really got into the kissing.

"Before, we go, I need to tell you guys something. I told my dad and Carol this morning so it's done but I'm not sure exactly when. I'm coming back to McKinley as soon as my dad can get the transfer arranged."

Mercedes squealed and hugged Kurt. "Finally! We all missed you so much!"

Jeff sat in silence until Kurt noticed the stony look on his face. Kurt took his boyfriend's hand in his saying "It's OK, I know we won't see each other as much but you're still my boyfriend. Everything will be fine."

Jeff sat silently for a little longer before he finally said "I can't keep you safe there."

Mercedes spoke up "Finn, Mike, Puck, and Sam will protect him. We'll all keep him safe. We're his friends and we'll be there."

Jeff looked at Mercedes coldly. He didn't really know her but he didn't think she understood at all.

"Where were his friends when he was being slushied, tossed in dumpsters, slammed into lockers, assaulted, tormented, and insulted every day?"

Mercedes looked down and mumbled "he wasn't the only one be insulted and slushied." She was ashamed to admit none of them had really understood just how bad it had been for Kurt.

"What about that football player, Kurt? What if he tries something again? I'll be ninety minutes away. I won't be able to do anything!" he exclaimed with frustration adding simply "I can't protect you."

Kurt looked into Jeff's blue eyes and nearly cried at what he saw there. Jeff's heart was breaking at the thought of Kurt being hurt. Of letting him down by not being there for him.

"I don't belong at Dalton. I'm sorry. I'll be OK, I promise. Finn says things are better now."

Jeff cupped his hand behind Kurt's head bringing the smaller boys face close to his; he tried one more time with tears in his eyes "I can't protect you."

There was nothing more to say so they sat in silence until Mercedes got up and declared she was going to go and get them all some milk shakes and left the two of them alone. When she came back they still hadn't spoken.

Jeff pulled out his phone and in a calm voice said "I'm sending you a link now. Kurt, I want you to print this picture and put it up in your locker at Mckinley. Also, I'm sending you a relationship request on Facebook. I want it clear to everyone that I'm you boyfriend. You should post this link on your Facebook page too."

Kurt pulled up the page on his phone, it was a picture of Jeff on the NRA website with a trophy in one hand and his M4 rifle in the other. Jeff absolutely loathed the fact that he was literally a NRA poster child but for once it might be useful.

"Wow, that's Vera?" asked Kurt.

"Whose Vera?" asked a confused Mercedes.

"There is no Vera, it was a joke. It's actually a quote from..." Jeff tried to clarify but Kurt interrupted him.

"Vera is Jeff's favorite gun" Kurt explained to Mercedes. "I haven't met her yet but I'm assuming this is her."

"You don't call guns she and they don't have names" Jeff tried explain but Kurt kept going.

"I've only seen his small arms locker not the rifles" he explained to Mercedes who was just looking at her sweet innocent Kurt going on about his boyfriend's guns. "He taught me how to shoot a twenty twenty."

"Twenty two, Kurt. It was a twenty two" clarified Jeff "and it doesn't matter because you can't take it to school because that isn't legal. And even if it was, it isn't a safe thing to do. But maybe if he thinks you have a gun toting nut job for a boyfriend that sweaty football player will keep his grubby hands off of you. But I'm still scared; what if he does more than kiss you?"

"What?" exclaimed Mercedes. "You never said he kissed you Kurt. Is that really why he threatened to kill you?"

"He threatened to kill you?" asked Jeff with a new level of iciness in his voice. "You didn't tell me that."

"OK, no one at McKinley knows Karofsky is a closeted gay homophobe who kissed me then threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone about it. I'm sorry I forgot to mention the whole threatening to kill me thing but I honestly don't think he meant it. I think he has some kind of crush on me."

"That's even worse. He's a stalker and he could get obsessed with you and try who knows what" insisted Jeff. "You can't go back."

They went round and round a few more times before Jeff finally stood and said "you said there was more shopping to do so we should get going" he reached out and took Kurt's hand as he said it.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked softly.

"Very." replied Jeff "But I still...but I'll get over it and mostly I'm scared for you. So let's just stop talking and go shopping. But nothing more for me. We should spruce up your wardrobe since you're going back to public school. You'll be needing something no one's seen yet. And I'll be needing the rest of my money back because I'm going to get that Desert Eagle when we're done shopping for clothes."

"Your not going to do anything stupid with it are you?" asked Kurt as they headed to the car.

"No" replied Jeff quietly. "It will just make me fell better but no I'm not going to do anything stupid. After all, I already have plenty of guns if I were going to do something like that. I wouldn't need a new one."

"So why the Desert Eagle?" asked Kurt surprising himself because his interest wasn't feigned. He did want to know.

"It's Cal's favorite gun."

"OK, whose Cal?" interrupted Mercedes "And why the hell does he have a gun? And did you say small arms locker?" she finished feeling she no longer knew what was going on in Kurt's life.

"Cal is a fictional character in one of Jeff's favorite Sci Fi series. He has lots of guns because he fights demons for a living. I think." replied Kurt.

Jeff stopped and wrapped his arms around Kurt plied him with sweet kisses. He didn't care who was watching.

"You are so awesome" Jeff told his boyfriend.

"That's what you say now but wait until I make you watch me try on dozens of outfits."

"Oh, I think I'm going to like that very much" Jeff said with a smirk.

"You two are going to give me diabetes. Why did I agree to come on this trip?"

"Because we are going to Substance to pick out something fabulous for you Mercedes." replied Kurt.

They finished up there shopping and said their goodbyes for the day. Kurt assured Jeff that he'd be at Dalton the next day and probably for another week. Jeff had already texted him by the time he got home. Kurt loved that he always did that. Even during the school day when he'd see Jeff during several classes, he'd send these adorable texts.

-Mom loves my new clothes. Miss you. XIO - J

Kurt laughed so hard when he looked up XIO in the urban dictionary. (XIO = Kisses, Boners, and Hugs)

_**Later that day at the Herrmann house, dad's study**_

Jeff took a deep breath. There was just no leading up to a thing like this; he needed to just spit it out.

"Dad, I'm gay and Kurt is my boyfriend." _There I said it. _

"Oh, son, you're not gay; you're just confused. I realize that being seventeen is a confusing time and just because you may have…" he paused looking for an appropriate euphemism, he was so outside of his comfort zone, "experimented with a boy that doesn't make you gay. I remember what it was like being your age. A boy has…urges and if someone helps you…deal with them, even if it's a boy that's perfectly natural. And it's OK if you feel some affection for him but seriously you're only going to hurt this boy if you lead him on like this."

Jeff just couldn't believe how clueless his father was. His normally cool and an articulate father was reduced to ridiculous fumbling for words to avoid saying anything meaningful.

"OK, maybe I wasn't clear before. I'm gay. And Kurt is my boyfriend. As in a boy that I have a romantic relationship with. Who is also gay."

"Jeff, maybe going to an all boys school has made it difficult for you to interact with girls but that doesn't make you gay. This is just a phase and you'll grow out of it when you have more experience with girls."

"What is this, the 1950s? I don't have difficulty interacting with girls. I'm gay. Maybe you just don't know what that means. It means I want to have sex with guys. People who are not girls. I figured it out when I was twelve. When I got my first boner it was for a guy. I have five years experience knowing exactly who I'm attracted to. Do you want me to be more graphic? That would be embarrassing but I'm prepared to say it if you want to hear it. Kurt is my first boyfriend but I have plenty of experience with fantasies."

"So what you're saying is that you're gay and Kurt is your boyfriend?"

"That's what I'm saying" replied Jeff with relief.

His father put his head in his hands. "I hope this hasn't been as embarrassing for you as it has been for me."

"Not yet, but please don't try to give me the sex talk now because then I would die of embarrassment and it's not necessary."

"You know you have to use condoms even though neither of you can get pregnant, right? You're aware of STDs? I know they don't teach sex ed at Dalton so I want to you to be safe, Jeff."

"Yes, Dad, I know all about that. I am seventeen not twelve. Maybe you should be talking about this stuff with Michael and Austin instead of me."

"Is Michael gay too? Because I am worried about his obsession with Justin Beiber."

"You'll have to ask him but I don't think so. He seems pretty girl crazy."

"You must think I'm the worst father in the world."

"No, you and mom are my role models. You have such a great relationship after raising five kids. I just hope I can have that too. Except for the five kids part. That's just crazy, Dad."

"Well, each of you was just so perfect we just couldn't help but wish for another. I owe your boyfriend an apology. I'm afraid I said some regrettable things to him. Please invite him to dinner and I'll tell him that I'm sorry and make sure he knows he's welcome here anytime."

"Thanks. You really do owe him an apology. Did you really think Kurt could take advantage of me? Have you seen me?"

"I was thinking Jeff, that while you have so many admirable talents and can handle yourself in certain situations that you are still very naive and vulnerable emotionally. You've led a very sheltered life."

"I understand the world better than you think. Maybe I haven't lived in it but I know the world isn't a very nice place. Choosing to think the best of people isn't naive, it's just... well it's just how I prefer to see things."

"Life is going to be harder for you than I would have wanted. I wish I could change that for you but there are somethings that are out of a parent's control."

"The world is changing, Dad. It's getting better so don't worry about me. I'll be alright."

"Do you care for this boy?"

"Very much."

"Well, he looks at you like you're a tasty dish of ice cream and I'll be honest, I don't really like it. Does he care for you, Jeff? I don't want to see you get your heart broken."

Jeff looked away from his father and thought about his next words carefully.

"Kurt has had a much tougher life than I have. It's harder for him to open his heart up but he's a good person underneath that sassy attitude."

"OK, unfortunately heartbreak is another of those rites of passage that I can't protect you from. Now, I'm afraid we are going to have to return to the embarrassing topic of your sex life. Believe me I don't want to but it needs to be said."

"Please don't, Dad, please."

"I'll be brief. I can't possibly keep two teenage boys from having sex if that's what they want to do."

"Dad, I'm not going to tell you if we are..."

"I'm not asking you to. I just want you to understand that you don't need to sneak off somewhere in secret. I'd rather you didn't in fact. He can stay here with you anytime you wish, no questions asked. I'd rather you be here where I know you are safe than imagine the worst because you felt you had to meet up for some secret rendezvous."

"Oh"

"OK, we're done here. This is all I can handle for one day. Does your mother know?"

"Yeah, she figured it out already when I told her I was going shopping for new clothes with Kurt. I guess moms are smarter than dads about these things. Ali figured it out too."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Monday afternoon - a Dalton meeting room**_

Jeff had reluctantly begged off on going to the coffee shop with Kurt and Blaine in order to meet with his paintball team.

It was unusual for them to meet like this on a weekday in Dalton uniforms but it was an emergency situation and Jeff needed all the help he could get. He'd explained the situation to the squad and they'd been brainstorming of nearly an hour. He expected that they'd know he was gay and had a boyfriend from his Facebook update the day before and had been expecting some awkward explanations. He'd even half expected them to ask for him to step down as the commander but he hoped that even if they did that they'd help him at least. Apparently, just a Nick had predicted, they'd already known since meeting Kurt. Not only did they not mind but they were enthusiastic in this new mission.

Unfortunately, they weren't making any progress toward a usable plan.

"Nick, if you suggest one more plan that involves arson, kidnapping, guns, drowning, or any other illegal activity, I'm going to have to demote you."

"With the mission parameters you've given us this is just useless. No collateral damage. Nothing illegal. Nothing fatal. What are we supposed to come up with? Maybe we should write the dude a sternly worded letter" retorted Nick.

"Tori, can you get the tactical info I need?" Jeff asked trying to keep them on track.

"Yes, I can get it to you by tomorrow afternoon. It will be gravy" answered Tori.

"You know we'll do what we can but I don't think there is much we can do. You're going to need to do a confab with the locals." suggested Chris.

"I don't think I can trust them but you're right. I'll meet with them. This whole situation is completely fraked up."

"Sir, why don't you just tell Fancy not to go back, sir?" suggested Mark.

"I've tried. He's stubborn. OK, guys, we'll meet on Saturday for our practice skirmish. Thanks so much for your help."

"Well that was a totally useless meeting" sniped Nick as they walked together to the coffee shop.

"I know"

"You need to be cool, Jeff. Kurt has got you tied in so many knots that I hardly recognize you these days. If this is what love does to you it is totally for the birds. He isn't worth it. He's a selfish diva who doesn't even appreciate you."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Nick."

"I miss my best friend."

"I'm still your best friend. I don't complain when you're chasing after some girl."

"That's different. That's just some tail and I don't let them get under my skin."

"It's not my fault you're shallow. You'll find someone special and then you'll understand."

"You are so gay, dude."

"Totally. But I can still put you on the ground any time I want to."

"If you start getting boners when you do that, we are so over."

"Ew, Nick, Ew squared. You're practically my brother so it bears say a third time. Ew."

They arrived at the coffee shop where Blaine and Kurt were deep in a conversation that involved the latest issue of Vogue.

"Hey, beautiful" said Jeff as he leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek then sat beside him.

"How was your meeting?" Kurt asked.

"Fruitless. We were trying to put together a mission plan but we ended up no where. Don't worry about it, I'll come up with something I'm sure. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess, I'm not so sure about dinner at your place. Are you sure your dad is really OK with me? Because he was pretty clear that last time we spoke."

"No worries, Kurt, Mr. H. is totally cool. He tells me to get lost and never come back all the time and yet they keep feeding me" interjected Nick.

"Well I'd better be going" said Blaine as he stood. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

As Kurt, Nick, and, Jeff headed to the Dalton parking lot there was the usual debate over who would ride in which car. Kurt tiring of hearing Nick whine about never getting to ride in the manly man car relented and agreed to drive him while Jeff would drive alone in the Tesla.

"Kurt, can you set up a meeting for me with your brother and the other guys on your detail? I want to know what they have planned when you get back you McKinley."

"Planning? Detail? What are you talking about?"

"Mercedes promised that Finn and the others - Puck? Sam, and ...well I don't remember who all she said but she claimed they'd protect you. I need to know how they plan to do that. You know - escape routes, bolt holes, schedules - what's the strategy?"

"It's high school not a war, Jeff. There is no plan. Those guys barely have two brain cells to rub together so I'm pretty sure the idea is to just keep an eye out for trouble. You're making too much of this. I've survived all my life without help. I'll be fine."

"I still want to talk to them. Please humor me."

"OK, I'll see what I can do. I'll see you at your place."

"You know Jeff is too good for you, Kurt" Nick said on their ride to the Herrmann home.

"I know" Kurt admitted.

"Wow, maybe I underestimated you. Anyway, why are you going back to McKinley? You've got Jeff all worked up and I'm never seen him so frantic. It's killing him. You came to Dalton to get away from that hell hole, I don't get why you are going back."

"Because Dalton is safe but it's a cage and it's sucking the life out of me. Everyone there is kind to me but I can't be me."

"Why now?"

"I was inspired by that song New Directions wrote, Loser Like Me. You wouldn't know this but the verse my brother sang? Those were my words and it reminded me that I can stand up no matter what they do to me."

Nick didn't bother telling Kurt his thoughts after that.

Kurt thought the apology from Jeff's dad was insincere at best but it was good to know he was going to at least be tolerated for Jeff's sake. He wondered why the man didn't like him. He'd thought it had been homophobia but he was so completely accepting of Jeff so he thought it must be personal.

Jeff's mom on the other hand seemed delighted. She hugged him and thanked him for taking Jeff shopping. Apparently, she'd been trying for years to get him to dress a little less ragged.

Kurt found out that he was to start back at McKinley on Monday so for the rest of the week, they spent after school hours together as much as possible. Kurt sat through Jeff's Lacrosse game on Wednesday. The rest of the days they would hang out for a while at the coffee shop, then back to Jeff's for dinner followed after dinner making out. Then Kurt's long drive back to Lima. There was no way Burt was letting Kurt spend the night at Jeff's.

Kurt managed to get the meeting Jeff wanted with Finn and the rest but it hadn't gone well. Jeff left more frustrated than ever by the lack of concern on their part. That and the complete lack of a plan. Kurt discovered that his boyfriend had some issues when it came to control. Dalton was the perfect place for him because he really stressed about not having structure, order, and a plan for everything.

_**Friday Evening Jeff's Room**_

'We're getting really good at this" teased Kurt as he lay naked in his boyfriends arms.

"It was good from the very first time" Jeff answered between kisses.

"I just meant we're both so comfortable now, with the things we've tried so far. I've lost count of the blow jobs we've given each other. And that other thing we do - there should be a name for something that feels that fantastic."

Then Jeff was on top of him kissing him passionately.

"You mean this?" he murmured into Kurt's ear as he rolled his hips, sliding his hard cock against Kurt's.

"Oh God yes, that" cried Kurt. Because that was the most amazing feeling ever. Every time. He wrapped his legs around Jeff and thrust up as they found their rhythm. Panting and sweating Kurt thought he could do this forever. The first time, they'd been in their underwear and it had been great but they'd discovered that slick with lube and naked was just so much better.

"I don't ever want this to end" Kurt sighed.

"Umm" groaned Jeff. "I hate to disappoint but I'm going to come really soon. I'm so close." He sucked on Kurt's neck as he thrust faster.

Kurt pulled Jeff away from his neck and brought their lips together moaning as his thrusts became erratic and desperate. They were clutching each other and shuttering as they came together crying out each others names before they ended up lying together in a sweaty tangle.

After a while, once he'd caught his breathe enough to speak, Kurt spoke.

"I meant us. I don't ever want us to end" he whispered. He didn't really know why he'd said it but it was the closest thing to expressing the way he felt right now.

"Beautiful, it doesn't ever have to. I love you Kurt. I know you don't want me to say it but you already know so why not just let me say it? I love you. I don't care if you can't love me back."

"I want to but I'm afraid. What if you get bored with me? What if you find some hot marine or awesome guy that has so much..."

Jeff cut Kurt off with a kiss and kept kissing him until they were both breathless when he finally pulled away.

"Don't put yourself down like that. Don't ever." he said caressing Kurt's face.

As they made out, Kurt tried to keep his mind on Jeff's sweet kisses and gentle caresses but he couldn't keep from thinking about what Mercedes had said. What Blaine had said and done.

_**Flashback - Sunday Kurt's car on the way home to Lima**_

"That guy's seriously weird Kurt, I don't think you should keep seeing him. You guys have absolutely nothing in common and the boy is some kind of crazy gun nut. He's going to snap one day, shoot a bunch of people and it will be all over the news."

"Mercedes. You just spent one day with him. You don't know him at all. He was just freaked out about me going back to McKinley. He's very kind, gentle, and sweet. You don't know him like I do."

"He took you to a shooting range! That's his idea of a date?"

"No, it wasn't a date. It was just to help me understand his hobby. It's just something he likes to do and it isn't weird. He's really good at it. How is it any weirder than putting on padding and running around a field knocking guys down while chasing a stupid ball?"

"What ever happened to Blaine? You were in love with him for months. You've only been seeing Jeff for a few weeks and suddenly you're over him?"

"Blaine and I are friends. That's all we ever were as you well know. I wasn't in love with him. I was in love with the idea of a boyfriend and he was there. So I romanticized our whole relationship in my head. Mercedes, you were there when I realized all this. Why are your bringing it up?"

"I just don't like Jeff. I think you can do better. You should try to find someone you have more in common with. He's into you now but what about when he gets bored with you? Won't he eventually get tired of you not getting what he's talking about? Eventually he'll stop finding it adorable and think it's annoying instead. You guys barely know each other but you're all hot and heavy and that can't be good, Kurt."

"Stop putting my boyfriend down, Mercedes, you're supposed to be my friend."

"I'm trying to be your friend Kurt.

_**Wednesday afternoon - Dalton common area.**_

"Hey, whacha doing?" asked Blaine in a chipper voice.

"Studying Lacrosse so I don't seem like an idiot after the game. I want to at least be able to tell who won."

"Speaking of winning. I'm so sorry we didn't win at regionals. Even though we didn't win it was your first solo performance and that's something, right?"

"I was a really nervous but I guess we did alright considering the short notice. Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Look, its no secret that you select all the songs."

"No, that's not true. The council decides on all the solos."

Kurt gave a him a look that said bitch, please.

"They do what you tell them to. I think Thad has the biggest crush on you in the history of time."

"He's straight."

"I didn't say it was a sexual crush. So why did you pick me to sing that song with you? It isn't your usual style. In fact, it was rather sad."

He didn't deny it this time. He had demanded that the council give him the duet with Kurt. He looked at the ground nervously and took a breath. He knew Kurt had been in love with him for months so this should be easy. Mercedes had given him the go ahead saying that she agreed about Jeff. Even going so far as to plant the first seed of doubt.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and said "Kurt there comes a time when you say to yourself ..."

"Oh my god, Blaine, are trying to make a pass at me?" Kurt asked in shock.

Blaine decided to toss his prepared speech and just go for it. He leaned over to kiss Kurt but met only air as Kurt jumped back causing his chair to fall.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Blaine got up and followed Kurt. He took Kurt's hand in his and gave him his most adorable pout. "Trying to kiss you? But you keep running away."

"There's a reason for that! I have a boyfriend. In fact, I need to get to the game now."

"Don't go. Spend the afternoon with me. You've only been dating him a few weeks. You belong with me, Kurt. I'm in love with you and I know you feel the same."

"Really? Then why the Gap Attack? Why the bi-sexual extravaganza? Why have you never said anything before now?"

"I was blind. I didn't see it until...recently."

"Let me guess exactly when you noticed. Would it be around the time I started dating Jeff? How cliche."

"No, it didn't have anything to do with that. I just realized that I want to be with you. And the two of you have nothing in common. Nothing. You and I have so many things we share."

"Well, if you want someone just like yourself, go masturbate" replied Kurt as he stormed off.

_**Friday Evening Jeff's Room**_

"Earth to Kurt. What are you thinking about?"

"Just this past week. It's been weird knowing I'm going back to McKinley but still being at Dalton. I really enjoy being able to spend all my evenings with you but that's not going to happen starting next week."

"That's it?"

"That and the fact that Blaine declared his love for me and tried to kiss me."

Jeff just stared in shock. He hadn't expected that at all.

"Don't be worried, I totally told him off. The nerve of him trying to steal someone else's boyfriend. Nothing happened Jeff. He tried but no contact was made."

"Do you want to be with him?" he asked quietly. "If you're just here out of loyalty, it's OK, I understand, I'll..."

"Jeff, no I want to be with you. I am with you."

"But you were in love with him."

"No, it wasn't real. This" he said putting his hand on Jeff's chest. "This is real."

Jeff held Kurt close.

"Can you stay tonight?"

"I'll have to leave early enough to get home before anyone is awake but yes. We can sleep together for a while before I go."

_**Saturday Night**_

They went to the Ohio Theater to see Les Mes for their date. Jeff of course had spent most of the day with his paintball team then had Lacrosse practice late in the afternoon but he didn't complain about the late night at the theater. He was dressed in the outfit that Kurt had picked for him for the evening and he had to admit they made a stunning couple.

Jeff took Kurt home and they had to make due with kisses at the end of the evening. Kurt really wished his father was as realistic as Jeff's. He was seventeen and no one was insisting that Finn keep his hands off Quinn after all.

_**Sunday Afternoon**_

Jeff and Nick had come by early for breakfast with the Hummel-Hudsons. Kurt had asked his dad and Carol if he could invite Jeff but he hadn't expected Nick. Apparently, Nick thought he was entitled to be where ever Jeff was, invited or not. Kurt wanted to ask him when he'd be joining them in bed just to see what he'd say. But he didn't have a chance to make such a risque quip with his father and Carol around. They took having the extra guest in stride.

Finn, Jeff, Kurt, and Nick sat at the dining room table going over the plan to keep Kurt safe at McKinley. Kurt had given up trying to dissuade Jeff because working on it seemed to bring a soothing calm over him. Unfortunately, it just seemed to confuse Finn.

"Finn, as Kurt's brother, can I count on you to command this operation?"

"What operation?"

"Operation keep Kurt safe."

"Oh, yeah, that. Of course, I'm his brother so I'll make sure he is OK. I'm telling you everything is cool now. Ever since we won the championship, no one is bothering the glee members any more."

"Well, I prefer to be prepared rather than surprised."

"Does he ever" snorted Nick "I should have warned you, Kurt, Jeff is an obsessive planner. He has plans, contingency plans, backup plans, contingency backup plans and backup contingency plans for everything."

"He's right" agreed Jeff. "I'm well aware it's neurotic but it makes me feel better so please humor me, beautiful" he said as he gently brushed Kurt's hair with his finger tips.

"So here are the basics. You have a group of people you can count on to help you out if you are in trouble. I've ranked everyone by bad-assness and reliability. Lauren Zeiss is on top for bad ass but you aren't close so I don't know how much you can count on her. Anyway, look over the list and let me know what you think on the reliability rankings."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend and wondered how bad things would get if he admitted that he didn't think he could rely on anyone on the list. Not really. Instead he lied.

"This looks about right."

"Good. Now I've correlated everyone's schedule with yours so that by adding availability to the matrix, you know who the best person to contact if you are in a situation and you need backup. Trey has written an app for your phone and all you have to do is push one button and the person on the top of the list based on this matrix will be dialed. You don't even need to know who it is."

"Whose Trey and what's a matrix? And why is Kurt calling people he doesn't know?" asked a very confused Finn.

Jeff ignored Finn's questions and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Got it. One button the person at the top based on availability, badassness, and reliability is dialed" he gave his boyfriend an encouraging thumbs up rather than point out that this was a completely useless tool in the fast paced world of high school.

"This is a layout of the school" said Jeff rolling out a diagram. "And based on K's schedule and known associations, I've mapped the best routes for you to get to all of your classes and avoid him at all times."

"Dude, how did you get a layout of McKinley? And who is K.?"

"Wow, it is so obvious that you aren't actually related to Kurt" quipped Nick.

"K is Karofsky" explained Jeff patiently.

"Kurt, your boyfriend is a total stalker! How did you get Karofsky's schedule and what known associations?"

"Finn, you don't really want to know" answered Nick.

"And dude, who are you? Why do you keep answering for Jeff?" demanded Finn who what getting more and more frustrated by the fact that he didn't understand what was going on here.

"Because it's my job as the quirky side kick to make snide inappropriate comments while he stays calm, cool, and collective. That way he can stay on the straight and narrow while I do the dirty work. Dude, have you never seen any buddy movies?" replied Nick with a smirk.

"Now the most serious flaw in these routes is that it doesn't take into account the possibility of deliberate stalking. This only avoids him if your encounters were unplanned which unfortunately I don't actually believe" Jeff continued as if there had been no interruption.

"Finn, can you and Nick go play some video games now?"

"Awesome, come on Nick I have some really kick ass games."

Nick looked at Jeff who gave him the slightest of nods then the two boys were off to Finn's room.

Kurt sat in Jeff's lap and took his face in his hands.

"Thanks for this but you need to know that the real world doesn't work like this. You can't control it. You can't plan for everything. You need to let it go, OK? I'll be alright. I'm stronger than I look. I promise."

"I know" Jeff replied sadly. "I know this is all a huge waste of time. I've spent my whole life playing games and living in fantasy worlds. I don't know how you survive in all that chaos."

Kurt started kissing Jeff's face softly and murmuring "It's going to be OK" which might have seemed a little strange because Jeff should be comforting him but Kurt knew better. Jeff was much more vulnerable than most people would think based on all of his macho hobbies and his easy smile and laugh.

"You want to come up to my room and make out for a while?"

"Can we?"

"Yeah, we need to keep it PG but we can make out all afternoon if you want. Or we could watch some movies. Or both. And I have some very good news. Next Friday, Finn has an away game and my parents are going to support him. So I'll have the whole house to myself. We can make as much noise as we want and you can spend the whole night with me."

_**A Week a McKinley**_

The following week went surprisingly well. No dumpster dives, locker slams, or slushies. Kurt had a hard time adjusting to the noise and the chaos but he really loved getting to wear his own clothes again. Spending time with Mercedes was fantastic too. He had missed her humor and style. He'd missed being around people who could actually have fun. The teachers were idiots and he was tempted to sleep through class. The curriculum at Dalton had challenged him for the first time in his life and he would miss that.

There was some push back from Rachel about rejoining New Directions because he had competed against them but she was outvoted. Not that he was any competition for her when it came to solos. He wasn't expecting that to change.

He and Jeff texted often. He really hoped his boyfriend was able to calm down about the situation now. He hated what transferring back had done to him but it would get better when Jeff learned that he'd be fine here.

Mercedes had even stopped complaining about Jeff though he wasn't fooled into thinking she'd changed her mind. She just realized that Kurt wouldn't. Especially when he'd told her that Blaine had made a pass and he'd rejected him.

_**Friday Night - Kurt's Room**_

They'd gone to dinner and a movie before coming back to the deserted house. Now they were lying on Kurt's bed making out still mostly clothed for some reason both a little reluctant to do anything more yet. Neither of them had spoken about what they'd do tonight but they both knew it was going to be different.

Kurt started undressing Jeff slowly. He placed his hands on the sides of Kurt's face saying "We have all night, there's no hurry."

"We don't have to do anything new if you're not ready" replied Kurt. Then he smiled and started kissing Jeff's neck as he continued undressing his boyfriend. "I could give you a blow job or even two if you're up for it" he said laughing at his own pun. His lips followed behind his hands along Jeff's chest as he said "Or a hand job or one of each. What ever you want."

"Or we could just cuddle" laughed Jeff.

"If you want to cuddle all night, we could do that too."

That broke the ice enough that they were frantically getting the rest of their clothes off until they were both naked, holding each other close as they kissed with ever increasing fervor. Kurt reluctantly pulled away to get the lube from the nightstand.

He handed it to Jeff and asked nervously "Do you know what to do?"

"Theoretically" he answered shyly. "Condoms?"

"I have some but do we really need them? We've never been with anyone else."

Jeff smiled so brightly that Kurt knew that was the right answer. "I would totally use one if you wanted but I don't want anything between us. I want it to be just us, so close that we're one. Oh god, is that too cheesy?"

"No, it's romantic. I want our first time to be perfect. Jeff, I love you."

"You don't have to say that. I love you Kurt and I want my first time to be with you, no matter what."

"I mean it. I've had so many crushes that I thought were love before but they weren't. What I feel for you is different. It's love. You make me want to be a better person. I want to do things just for you, not for me and that must be love, right?"

"You are so perfect" Jeff replied as he pulled Kurt into another smoldering kiss.

Jeff poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and started gently caressing Kurt's hole with one finger.

"It's OK, I've done myself lots of times so I'm used to this part. Just go ahead."

It didn't take long for Jeff to have Kurt fucking himself on three fingers moaning in ecstasy.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be. Please, I want you inside of me now. Please."

Jeff removed his fingers and pulled Kurt close so they were chest to chest.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm positive."

"I want to face you, is that OK? It's supposed to be easier from behind but I really want to hold and kiss you."

Kurt smiled and nodded. Jeff was so sweet and thoughtful, he could already be in Kurt pounding away but he was checking to see what what position Kurt was OK with. Jeff covered his cock with lube and with Kurt on his back, Jeff supported himself with one arm. He pushed in slowly, pausing to let Kurt adjust.

As soon as he was all way way in, Kurt begged him to move but he refused.

"Not yet. Put your leg around my hip and hang on" Jeff said with a smile. He'd obviously never done this before but being Jeff he'd of course researched positions and made a plan of how he wanted their first time to go. Sure he could have gone the easy route but he wanted this to be perfect.

"Jeff, what are you going to do?" ask Kurt a little worried.

"I'm just going to roll us over on our side. It will be better because I can hold you."

They were lying face to face, holding each other.

"I'm inside you" Jeff said breathlessly. "You feel amazing"

Jeff started moving inside Kurt in slow tender strokes, all the while kissing him and holding him close. Every few strokes he would push as deep as he could and hold still for just a second shuttering with the pleasure.

"You feel so good around me. You're so beautiful" he gasped. "Tell me how it feels, please" Jeff begged.

"Perfect, oh my god, Jeff it's perfect."

Kurt couldn't believe how good it felt. Jeff kept hitting his prostrate just perfectly over and over. He was shivering from the pleasure and he felt like every single stroke was about to send him over the edge. Over and over, he was on the edge of coming only to come back down. He wasn't sure how he could even stand so much pleasure as Jeff's lips were on his, his hands roaming his body while he was moving inside him.

They stared into each others eyes, not saying anything. Just making little gasps of excitement between kisses. Kurt had never thought it would be like this. They were making love and he was overwhelmed with the feeling of it. His whole body was tingling and every time Jeff thrust in deep he moaned softly.

After an eternity, Jeff cried out "Come for me. Please I'm going to come inside you. Please" Jeff reached between them to take Kurt's cock in his hand but Kurt was already so close, he'd been on the edge for what seemed like forever. The waves of pleasure over took him _finally_ and the world was gone. All he could feel was the pleasure and Jeff coming inside him. He could feel him spasming. Oh god, he could feel Jeff's cum inside him.

Jeff couldn't hold back any longer. When he felt Kurt's walls clinching around him as his climax took him, he came harder than he'd ever come. It seemed to go on and on as he held Kurt in his arms until he was completely spent. They lay together just holding on, unable to move for a while. Unable to speak or think.

When the world finally seeped back into existence. The first words Jeff heard were "I love you so much, Jeff" and he could see that Kurt was crying.

"It was perfect, beautiful. You're perfect and I love you" he replied as he kissed Kurt's tears away.

He kept kissing Kurt, staying inside as long as he could. Eventually, he had to reluctantly leave the warm wet place inside of Kurt. When he did Kurt whined at the loss. Jeff slipped a finger into Kurt feeling how wet and open he still was.

"Too much, you should stop that" moaned Kurt but he was bucking up even as he said it. Jeff brushed his prostrate again, fascinated with how much he enjoyed this.

"Seriously, Jeff, your finger in my ass is not cuddling" Kurt complained with a laugh.

Jeff reluctantly gave up his attentions. They held and kissed each other for some time before Kurt suggested they get cleaned up.

"We could do that but, then we'll just get messy again" replied Jeff.

"I don't think my ass can handle another go round Jeff. That was amazing but I think I'll need to recover."

"No, silly, I want you to do me."

"Really?" asked Kurt with surprise. "You want to bottom?"

"Of course" Jeff said as he nuzzled Kurt's neck. "As soon as your dick recovers, I want it in my ass."

"I hadn't really thought of that" answered Kurt still trying to grasp the concept.

"Did you think you were the girl? There are no girls in this relationship. I've wanted this since... well since we first went out. I've fantasize about you just taking me and pounding your dick into me."

"Wow"

"Don't you want to?"

"Definitely. I just never thought about it before."

"Kurt, if you wouldn't mind, if you don't think it's too kinky, I want to be on my hands and knees while you take me. That's how I've always fantasied about it. But we can do it however you want."

"Um, OK, if that's what you want" replied Kurt. _No pressure. My macho boyfriend wants to be taken like a slut. Nope. No pressure._

Jeff admitted that he'd never even fingered himself so Kurt spent a long time prepping him even after he was begging Kurt to get started already.

Kurt entered his boyfriend from behind. He couldn't believe how tight he was. How good it felt. He was really glad he'd already come because he was pretty sure he would have lost it before he even got in otherwise. Kurt grabbed Jeff's hips and started to move in and out slowly trying to allow Jeff time to adjust.

But Jeff had other ideas. "Fuck me harder, Kurt" he begged so Kurt did his best to comply. Apparently, his entire vocabulary consisted of those four words because he keep saying them. He begged, moaned, and cried them. Kurt plunged as deep and as hard as he could. He quickly discovered that he could hit Jeff's prostrate just right and make him scream every time. Yeah, it was a good thing they were in the house alone.

Then Jeff lowered to his elbows and pushed back trying to get Kurt into him deeper still begging "Fuck me harder, Kurt" as if that were possible.

Then Kurt put Jeff on his back, legs hooked over Kurt's shoulders for a better angle. Kurt had to hang on the to head rest for leverage as he fucked Jeff hard and fast. Kurt was just dripping with sweat now and he couldn't last much longer he thought. Jeff had stopped begging for Kurt to fuck harder and was just screaming with pleasure as Kurt hit his prostrate over and over.

Finally he said "Fuck, I'm going to come, give it to me. Give to me!" then he was spurting cum all over himself and Kurt. Kurt was seeing stars as he came from the incredible feeling of Jeff's walls tightening around him. "Oh fuck that's amazing" he cried before falling down on the bed beside Jeff, their legs tangled together. Kurt pulled out causing Jeff to hiss in pain.

"Oh my god did I hurt you? You kept screaming fuck me harder so I did. Did I overdue it?"

"It was perfect" replied Jeff still panting.

"You are such a slutty bottom, Jeff. Oh my god it's just ridiculous." and then they were both laughing because it _was_ just ridiculous.

"Come and cuddle me, beautiful" Jeff asked.

Kurt took Jeff's hand in his and replied "This will have to due for now. I'm too hot and sweaty. Is sex supposed to be that athletic? That was worse than a cheerios routine. We can cuddle after we cool down and have a shower. And change the sheets."

"OK, let's do that" agreed Jeff.

They did finally make it to the shower and ended up cuddling on clean sheets until they fell asleep, Jeff spooning Kurt.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Saturday Morning**_

Waking up in Jeff's arms was strange and wonderful. It was the different than the other times that they'd spend a few hours sleeping together before he had to go home. Kurt couldn't really explain why but when he woke to Jeff snuggled up behind him nibbling on his neck his heart nearly burst with happiness.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Good morning" replied Kurt as he turned around to look at his boyfriend. Smiling he caressed Jeff's face. "I must look terrible. You shouldn't see me in the morning" he laughed.

"Don't be silly. You look amazing as always" replied Jeff moving in for a soft kiss. He started kissing Kurt softly on his face then nuzzled his neck. "What's do you want to do this morning?"

"Besides my skin care routine which I skipped last night?"

"Besides that."

"Hum, well...maybe I need to do somethings about this" Kurt said seductively as he caressed Jeff's erection.

Jeff laughed softly "It's just a morning boner, you don't have to."

"What if I want to?" replied Kurt mischievously.

"Then I wouldn't stop you. If you really wanted to."

With that Kurt slipped under the covers as Jeff rolled over on his back. He knew Jeff liked watching him when he did this but he felt so naughty being under the covers so that added some excitement.

Kurt didn't waste anytime teasing, he just took Jeff in his mouth and deep throated him right away. He was rewarded by Jeff's groan "Oh, fuck Kurt" and then some incoherent noises that might have been more cursing.

He could tell Jeff was getting close when he felt the cold air of the covers coming off. He looked up to see Jeff staring at him eyes blown with lust.

"You look so sexy when you do that. I want to watch." Jeff watched as Kurt continued alternating between licking, sucking, and bobbing up and down. He loved the way he looked while he was doing this. So sexy, hot as he did everything he knew would drive Jeff crazy. He felt his climax building as Kurt started sucking with an impossible skill. Jeff tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair and and whined as he tried to thrust deeper but Kurt had control of him. He cried out as his cum shot down Kurt's throat but Kurt didn't relent. He just drank it up and kept up his attentions until Jeff begged him to stop.

Jeff pulled Kurt on top of him and began kissing him.

"We should get out of bed, my dad and step-mom will be home soon."

Jeff reluctantly let Kurt go.

"I'll make you breakfast before you go" promised Kurt.

Jeff's face lit up. "Breakfast? I'm starving. What are you making?"

"You're always starving. What do you want? Pancakes, french toast, omelet, bacon, crepes?"

"Yes" Jeff said simply with a big grin.

Kurt laughed.

As Kurt flitted around the kitchen making breakfast, Jeff kept distracting him by coming up behind him and snuggling against his ass or kissing on his neck.

"Jeff" Kurt laughed "You are going to make me burn this omelet if you don't stop that."

"That's what you get for cutting my snuggle time short. You know I need my snuggles."

When Jeff tried to sit down he hissed in pain and stood back up for a second before gingerly sitting down again. Kurt race over to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry. Is it bad? I'm so sorry, you kept saying harder."

"Maybe you shouldn't have listened to my virgin ass."

"Oh god, of course" answered Kurt.

"Kidding. I'm kidding Kurt. It's OK. I'm going to be reminded of you all week. Every time I sit down in class, I'll be thinking of you and how you completely owned my ass."

Kurt covered Jeff's face with butterfly kisses before returning to his chair to nibble on some fruit.

"Is that all you're having?"

"I can't eat like you. I'm not six feet tall and I'm not running around constantly like you."

Jeff demolished the breakfast Kurt made for him.

"I have lacrosse practice this afternoon. Can we doing something after? Do you want to come over for dinner and family time?"

"How does that work; is it always Saturday night? You've been out the last few weeks so is it just when everyone is available?"

"Usually it's Saturday but it's up to Dad to call it. Sometimes it just completely random and we do it less now that we are are so busy. I'm sure we'll have one tonight though. It's almost always family time if we're all home on a Saturday."

"OK, I'll come over after your practice but I'll have to come home after. I won't be able to stay late tonight."

_**Saturday Evening**_

_**Herrmann House - Dinner**_

Kurt was beginning to get the hang of following the multi-thread fast paced random statements that passed for conversation among the Herrmann's. He'd even managed to get a few comments in. Mainly because Jeff's siblings still seemed obsessed with teasing Jeff about his gayness.

It was all good natured and a little self deprecating because so many of the jokes were about how they should have known. Kurt found out that Ali had graduated from Crawford Country Day the previous year and Michael was currently imitating her friends who'd apparently been very enamored with Jeff.

"Oh Jeff" he cried in falsetto "you're so dreamy. Why don't you ever look at me!" he continued batting his eyes.

"Dad, Dad" interrupted Morgan "I've been invited to join Ali's sorority at Country Day! Isn't it exciting? I can't wait until fall to start there." Kurt had found out that Morgan adored her sister and wanted to be exactly like her in every way much to Ali's annoyance.

The kids cleaned the table and now Kurt was allowed to help. He supposed he'd moved from guest to cockroach like Nick, who was of course at dinner as well. Kurt was beginning to wonder if the boy actually had parents because as far as he could tell he had dinner with the Herrmanns every night.

After dessert, sure enough Mr. Herrmann called family time.

"So what are the options?" Kurt asked "At our house we play Sorry"

Mrs. Herrmann answered "We have every board game you can imagine but the kids rarely want to play them any more. It can really be anything as long as we can all spend time together. I'm particularly fond of simile."

"No!" groaned all the kids at once.

"How does one play simile?" asked Kurt.

"It really simple and completely lame" answered Ali. "One person starts the simile and the next person has to finish it. For example I say tight as ...then you say..." she gestured to Kurt to fill in the rest.

Kurt felt the heat rising to his face as he blushed furiously because all he could think was tight as Jeff's ass and he was pretty sure that wasn't the right answer. And oh god he needed to stop blushing before they all thought he was a pervert.

"a drum" supplied Austin. "The answer is tight as a drum."

Everyone ignored Kurt's discomfort or maybe they really didn't notice. Then everyone started calling out ideas and some one called "Scene It" which caused Kurt's ears to perk up.

"Scene It? Do you have the classic movie edition? Can I vote for that?"

"You bet we do and that's one of my favorites" answered Mrs. Herrmann. "What do you think honey?"

"You know I never vote, let the kids come to consensus if they can."

That started an all out discussion of the options thrown out so far which Kurt couldn't follow. He really didn't understand how this could lead to consensus - why didn't they just vote?

"Jeff, is it always like this? What happened to the hat of fate?"

"Dad only pulls that out if he thinks we're deadlocked. Morgan, Ali, and Mom are on board with Scene It Classic so its kind of becoming boys against girls now."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Jeff shrugged "Everything they want to do is so boring. I'll throw my weight in for Scene It for you."

Nick just glared and hissed "Traitor"

They did end up playing Scene It and Kurt impressed everyone with his classic movie knowledge. It was kind of a lopsided game but no one seemed to mind. Eventually family time was over and everyone disappeared leaving Kurt and Jeff snuggled together on the couch with Nick sitting in a chair nearby looking a little sullen.

"Shouldn't you be heading home, Nick?" prompted Kurt. He needed to be heading back to Lima soon and he wanted a little quality alone time with Jeff before he had to go.

"Nope. I was hoping to sleep over. Unless the two of you are going to be getting busy in Jeff's room all night."

Kurt started to make a snide remake about Nick being a little old for a sleepover (despite the fact he still had pajama parties with Mercedes) when Jeff jumped in.

"Kurt needs to head home soon, but Nick you know you can always stay over. You can crash on one of the couches or Michael and Austin's room. Please don't tell me you haven't been because of Kurt."

"Fine, I won't tell you that. I'm going up to your room while the two of you get your mac on down here."

"What was that about?" asked Kurt.

"Nothing that I can really talk to you about."

"Seriously? You're keeping secrets from me?"

"No, I mean not my secrets. It's just not my place to tell you about it. I doubt Nick will either. I'm well aware you guys don't like each other but you both need to get over it. You're my boyfriend and I love you. Nick's my best friend and practically my brother so you need to just accept him the same way you accept Ali, Morgan, Michael, and Austin."

"They don't follow you around everywhere you go."

"You don't understand so I forgive you for what you're saying. He needs to know he can stay here no matter what's going on with us."

"Why? Why does he eat dinner here every night? Why do you drive him to and from school everyday? Why does he need to sleep here when he lives across the street?"

"Fine, he's going to be pissed that I'm telling you. Everyone pretty much pretends they don't know. He doesn't want to be treated with pity like a charity case but of course he knows we know. No one ever talks about it. Everyone just pretends that everything is normal. His father died ten years ago and his mother is a drunk. His step father - well, the less said the better. His trust fund pays for Dalton directly and the house is paid for but his mother spends all the money she gets to support him on alcohol. He stays here whenever she's on a really bad bender. I think he's been going home when he normally would have stayed because..."

"Because I'm in your bed. Damn. How could I have known? I feel like such a heel. So your parent's really have adopted him in a way."

"Pretty much."

"I should go."

"Not yet, please? At least stay for some goodnight kisses?"

They kissed until Kurt dragged himself away reluctantly with the promise that they'd see each other on Wednesday when he'd come up to Westerville for Jeff's next lacrosse game.

"I hate this" pouted Jeff.

"Me, too"

_**Thursday - McKinley High**_

Maybe it was because he'd been back nearly two weeks without any incidents. Maybe it was the months he'd spent at Dalton that made him complacent. Or perhaps it was the constant assurance that he'd given Jeff that he'd be fine. Maybe there wasn't any reason other than it's simply impossible to be paranoid all the time.

Kurt stood at his locker alone - he'd forgotten his history text and had run back to get it at the last minute. The bell rang and the hall began to empty as he closed his locker and turned to rush to his class.

There he was. Karofsky. Kurt didn't say anything as his heart began to pound._ It will be over soon _he thought. _He'll slam me then I'll dust myself off and get to class. Nothing he hadn't survived a million times._ His mouth was dry and he couldn't swallow.

He braced himself as Karofsky moved in closer. The big football player did push him into the locker but not nearly so hard as he'd expected then he was so close. Too close. Putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders, he held held the smaller boy in place.

"Kurt" _Kurt since when did he call me Kurt?_ "I've missed you so much. You came back to me but why have you been avoiding me?" Then Karofsky's beefy hands were groping Kurt, his face so close that Kurt thought he was going to kiss him again and Kurt wanted to throw up. He pressed up against the smaller boy literally rubbing on him and he had a hard-on. Kurt was terrified and disgusted. _Oh god how am I going to get away from him? _

He tried pushing the football player but it was like pushing a brick wall. He looked around but there was no one. The hall was deserted.

"Someone will see us" he squeaked out.

Karofsky backed up and looked around in terror.

"Meet me in the locker room" the football player demanded before turning and hurrying down the hall.

Kurt fled in the opposite direction and ran into the girls bathroom. He was going on instinct for the moment. The girls bathroom had always been his safe haven because boys never followed him here. He ran into a stall and vomited. He sat on the floor trying to figure out what to do but that just made him vomit again. He tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't. He was sobbing when he dragged his phone out and hit the speed dial. But he didn't use the custom button to call one of the glee kids; he called Jeff. He really didn't decide to, he just did.

"Jeff" he sobbed when his boyfriend picked up on the first ring.

"What's wrong?"

"Karofsky...I ... Please come get me."

"Are you hurt? Have you called for help? I'm already on my way to the car but it will take me 45 minutes to get there. Where are you?"

"I'm hiding in the girls bathroom. I don't know if he'll come looking for me but I'm alone."

"I'm going to try to call Mercedes. I'm not hanging up on you OK? I'm just going to try to get her on the line so she can come and get you." Jeff tried but no answer.

"Everyone is in class, they're supposed to silence phones in class" Kurt explained surprising himself with the coherence he was able to manage.

"I can't leave you alone that long. Do you think it's safe where you are? What happened. Did he hit you? Hurt you?"

Kurt sobbed unable to answer.

"Talk to me, please what's happening? I'm on the road. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can but I have to make sure your safe until I get there."

"He touched me" Kurt managed to strangle out before dropping the phone and throwing up again. There was nothing left to come out but his stomach insisted on trying.

"Kurt? Kurt?" Jeff was driving at top speed of 125 hoping that he could make 88 miles without being spotted by a cop. But there was no way he was going to take the usual 90 minutes by driving the speed limit. Kurt was obviously in bad shape and where the fuck were his so called friends?

Kurt picked up the phone.

"Sorry, I had to throw up." he said sounding a little calmer. "I'm OK, Jeff. I'm sorry I worried you. It's no big deal. I'll just walk to my car and go home. I was just shaken up because he pushed me but really it's OK."

"Don't lie to me, please Kurt. I know it's more. Please don't leave your safe spot until I get someone to come with you. Oh god, I'm an idiot. I've been focusing on your so called friends when I should have called someone else entirely."

"Not my dad. Please don't. I can't worry him about these things."

"No, not him. Just hang on while I get you some help. Please."

Jeff made the call.

"You're go for Sue."

"This is Kurt Hummel's boyfriend, Jeff."

"What do you want canary?"

"Kurt's in the girl's bathroom hiding from Karofsky and you need to go get him, please."

"Which girl's bathroom?"

"Hang on."

"Kurt, which bathroom are you in?"

"Um, near my locker."

"Ms. Sylvester? He's in the one by his locker."

"How the hell would I know where Porcelain's locker is? I don't pay attention to those sorts of things"

"Oh, near room 101."

"OK, I'm on my way."

"Kurt, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty silly now. Really, I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Kurt you were vomiting and crying. I don't know what he did but it wasn't nothing."

"Porcelain? Get out here, you're coming to my office. Now."

"Coach Sylvester is here. I'm going to hang up now."

"Coach Sylvester, what are you doing in here?"

"I should be asking you that. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just needed to fix my hair and I lost track of time."

"Well, you should fix your face, you look like you've been crying."

"Allergies. I'm allergic to..."

"Bullies? Like Karofsky? Come on, you're coming to my office. It's fine if you don't talk but you're coming with me now."

Kurt sat silently in Coach Sylvester's office, steadfastly refusing to answer her questions.

"Did he hit you? Are there any bruises? Proof of anything at all? Did anyone see anything? Help me out, kid, I can't get him expelled unless I know what he did."

"It was just a little locker shove. Not even as bad as it got before I left. I just panicked. I've been away so long that I'd forgotten. It's no big deal."

Forty-five minutes after Kurt's call, Jeff pulled into a visitor spot and made his way to Sue Sylvester's office. By the time he got there, the bell rang and kids were streaming through the halls again.

"Kurt, I'm here" called Jeff from the door of Sue's office. Then Kurt was in his arms handing on for dear life. "What happened what did he do?"

"Just take me home with you, please. I have to get out of here."

"It's OK, we're leaving. Thank you Ms. Sylvester"

"Just get out of here, your whining is annoying me."

On the way to Jeff's car, they ran into Mercedes and Artie.

"Can one of you walk with Kurt to my car? And does anyone know where Karofsky is?"

"What happened?" asked Mercedes. "Kurt are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need to get out of here for now."

"I know where Karofsky might be. Did he do something to Kurt?" asked Artie.

"Yes" answered Jeff at the same time Kurt said "No."

Just then Tina arrived.

"What going on? And why is there a Warbler here?"

"Can one of you please take me to Karofsky?"

"Why?" asked Tina.

"Because he did something to Kurt" replied Jeff.

Tina dialed Mike and asked him if he know where Karofsky was.

"Yeah, he's right here. I'm in the weight room and he's over there. What's going on?"

"Something happened to Kurt and Karofsky is behind it. I'll talk to you in a minute."

"Mercedes, please go and take Kurt."

"No, don't do anything stupid, Jeff" begged Kurt.

Jeff took Kurt in his arms again. "I promise, nothing stupid. Please just go. I'll be there soon."

Mercedes dragged Kurt off.

By the time Jeff and Tina had arrived to the weight room, Mike had rounded up Finn, Puck, and Sam and they were standing facing Karofsky, Azimio, and several other non glee jocks. There was yelling going on between the two sides but Jeff couldn't really tell who was saying what.

Jeff kept hearing Kurt's voice_ 'He touched me' _and based on the way he was sobbing and throwing up that could only be taken one way. He walked right past Mike, Finn, Puck, and Sam, ignoring whatever they were saying. This was the part where the action hero and the villain were supposed to stand and taunt each other. The hero was supposed to say something snarky as they circled before the fight. Jeff fucking hated that part. He skipped it all together and put Karofsky on the floor face down before anyone really registered that he was there. He hadn't come to talk after all.

Jeff kept his knee pressed against the football player's kidney as he twisted his right arm painfully behind his back. Karofsky's left arm was pinned under his body and he couldn't seem to struggle to get it free. Jeff pushed his face into the floor with his other hand.

"Listen to me carefully you sweaty fat disgusting waste of a human life. You will never touch my boyfriend again. Just to be clear, Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend." Jeff twisted the boy's arm harder to make his point. He didn't relent when Karofsky cried out in pain. His friends just stood by doing nothing. Jeff had really hoped that would be the case but he couldn't be sure. He leaned in close to Karofsky to give him the message that was for his ear only. "You touch him again and I will kill you. No one will miss you, no one will even _care_, they won't even notice you're gone." Jeff stood up still hanging on to Karofsky's arm he put his foot on the boy's back before he could move.

"Now say it. I will never touch Kurt Hummel again. Say it."

Karofsky mumbled something.

"I can't hear you."

"I won't touch him again."

"I still can't hear you."

"I won't touch him again" he repeated.

"Louder, everyone didn't hear you."

"I won't touch Kurt again" he screamed practically sobbing.

Jeff gave one more yank on the football player's arm causing it to dislocate and the boy scream in agony. It was painful but Jeff knew it was easily fixed leaving no permanent damage. He let go of Karofsky. He looked up to see Kurt standing in front of the circle of spectators.

_He wasn't supposed to see that._

He went over to Kurt ignoring everything that was going on in the was shouting and rushing to Karofsky's aid but he didn't notice.

"Kurt, are you OK?" he asked softly as he took the smaller boy in his arms.

"Take me home" he replied simply.

Jeff wasn't sure if Kurt meant Jeff's home or his own but he didn't ask on the journey to the car. They hurried because, well any minute a teacher or the principle or someone was bound to get involved and Jeff was pretty sure he was going to be in big trouble.

When they got to Jeff's car, he just held Kurt as the boy shook.

"What happened, Kurt? Please tell me even if you can't tell anyone else. It's OK now."

"He pushed me" Kurt started hesitantly "but not like before. He put his hands all over me and ..." he stopped unable to explain the rest.

"You don't have to say anything else. We'll get him expelled somehow."

"How? No one saw. There's no evidence."

"We need to get you out of here, now." Jeff said as he got Kurt into the car. "Where do you want to go?" he asked as they started driving out of the parking lot.

"My place"

_**The Hummel - Hudson House **_

Jeff sat on the couch stroking Kurt's hair. The boy was curled up, head in his lap. Neither of them talking. What was there to say? Kurt, you shouldn't have gone back to McKinley? Jeff, you dislocated a guy's shoulder and will probably be facing assault charges?

Jeff took out his phone and dial his father.

"Jeff, what's wrong? Why are you calling me at work in the middle of the day?"

"I'm in trouble. Or at least I think I am. You might be getting a call from someone at McKinley and I might need a lawyer."

"Oh my God Jeff, what did you do?"

"I explain it all to you later. I'm at Kurt's house and I really don't want to leave him now. I just wanted to warn you because I hurt someone who hurt Kurt but that might not be the way anyone else sees it."

"OK, everything will be OK. I'll call someone and have him ready to meet us if it comes to that. If anything happens just keep reminding them that you're a minor and you have a right to have your parents present. Absolutely do not say anything else. Don't admit to anything and don't explain anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I know."

After they hung up, Jeff and Kurt sat silently.

_**A/N : Yes, I'm going to leave you with a cliff hanger. So if you want more you have to review! Cue evil laugh.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**McKinley High - weight room immediately after Jeff and Kurt exit**_

Coach Beiste rushed into the room to find out what was going on. She saw Karofsky on the ground crying in pain and most of the football team standing around looking stunned.

She quickly checked the boy for injuries and discovered that his shoulder was dislocated.

"Someone call 911" she ordered. "He going to need to go to the emergency room. In the mean time, Dave, I'm going to need to pop this back in. This is going to hurt - do you understand? Trust me, I'm trained and I've done it lots of times. OK?"

Once she'd gotten Dave Karofsky stabilized and the paramedics were on the way she stood up and asked "What the hell happened here?"

Sam spoke first saying "Coach, I was in the shower, I didn't see anything."

"Me neither" add Puck.

"I was lifting weights with my back to him" supplied Mike.

"Tina, Mercedes, why are you girls in here?"

"Mike was showing off his muscles for me" answered Tina.

"Coach, I really need to lose some weight and I thought I'd try weight lifting."

Coach Beiste went over to Karofsky and knelt down.

"Son, I know you're in a lot of pain but can you tell me what happened here?"

"I was ...lifting...no spotter... lost my grip."

"Really? You dislocated your shoulder lifting weights?"

"It's true coach. I was supposed to be spotting him but I got distracted by Mercedes. 'cause that girl is fine" claimed Azimio.

Coach Beiste didn't believe a word they were saying but if no one would talk she didn't know what she could do.

"Finn? What about you? Did you see what happened?"

"No coach. I missed the whole thing" he claimed stonily.

The paramedics came and took Karofsky away. Coach Beiste couldn't help but notice that divide in the room with the glee kids on one side and the rest of the jocks on the other. Something had gone down and she knew it.

_**Principle Figgins Office**_

"Shannon, why are you insisting on trying to prove something else happened? If the boy was ignoring the safely rules the school cannot be sued. We are in the clear."

"Because something else happened. Don't you want the truth?"

"Why would they all lie? If the boy got the injury some other way then why is he telling you a story that puts all the blame on himself?"

"I don't know but I'm going to talk to Will about this. I thought all of the problems between the jocks and glee had settled down but I'm sure that was the root of the conflict."

"Shannon, there was no conflict. Please don't make trouble for the school. We can't afford a lawsuit."

_**The Hummel - Hudson House after school**_

"Dude, what were you thinking?" yelled Finn "We had everything under control and you came swooping in wearing that stupid gay uniform..."

"Finn!" interrupted Kurt.

"Sorry, stupid prep school uniform, you dislocated Karofsky's shoulder and he had to go to the hospital. Do you know what that means for his chances at pro ball?"

"Do I look like I care?" replied Jeff "Do you have any idea what he has done to your brother? You were supposed to be in charge of protecting him - where were you?"

"In class, dude. I can't be Kurt's bodyguard 24/7. And he isn't the one in a shoulder sling. How bad could it have been? Kurt is fine."

"You don't know what you are talking about" insisted Jeff.

"Don't, just don't, Jeff. Finn doesn't need to understand. But what can I do now? I can't ask to go back to Dalton again. Even if I hadn't asked to come back, the tuition was really a strain on Dad and Carol so I was going to have to go back to McKinley eventually."

"Kurt, what are you talking about, just show up tomorrow. Karofsky sure isn't going to bother you now. And your crazy boyfriend is in the clear."

"What do you mean?" asked Jeff. "I've been waiting all afternoon for the cops to come and take me away. How is it that it hasn't happened yet?"

"Because Karofsky claimed he hurt himself lifting weights and we all backed him. No one is going to spill about your Rambo imitation."

"Jeff, let's go to my room, we need to talk strategy" said Kurt as he got up and took Jeff by the hand.

"Tactics, beautiful, I'm pretty sure we need to stick to tactics for now."

"Whatever. Strategy, tactics, I don't care what you call it, we need to talk it."

"There's more I have to tell you, Jeff, that I don't want Finn to know" Kurt said as soon as they had settled on his bed.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I got the gist of what he did."

"He groped me and he _enjoyed_ it. I was so freaked out by it." Kurt shivered just thinking about it.

"He won't do that ever again. I promise. I wish I could make him pay more than I did but I'm sure I got my point across. He won't touch you again."

"That's not the worst part. He's crazy, Jeff. He seems to think that I'm in some kind of relationship with him. He...He told me to meet him in the locker room and he really expected me to do it."

"Oh no, that's bad. If he's delusional...That's really bad. We need to get a restraining order against him."

"Really?" Kurt asked giving Jeff his bitch, please look. "maybe in the world you live in where you call your father to warn him you're going to need a lawyer but I don't see how I'm going to get a restraining order. I have no proof at all."

"OK, we need to put aside the issue of long term and talk about tomorrow. You can't go to school tomorrow. Can you get away with skipping? Can you come to Westerville and spend the day there? You can just read in the library at Dalton and I can see you between classes. That would mean we'd have the whole weekend to figure out what we are going to do about Karofsky."

"If I can keep Finn from ratting me out, I could just go to homeroom for attendance and skip from there. Lots of kids do it, I never did but Puck is a master at not bothering to show up for class. On the other hand, he's never going to graduate."

"It's just one day. I'd rather you weren't anywhere on campus. What if his friends decide to take revenge on you? I don't want to risk it. Can't you just tell your parents that you're sick?"

"And make an miraculous recovery by the end of the day?"

"Sure, even if they know you're faking, you're a good kid with great grades, is your dad really going to call you on it? Or better yet, is there any way you can get some one to cover for you at school? I don't know how it works at a public school."

"I can get Puck to help me. I've never skipped school but how hard can it be? I'll meet you at Dalton in the morning. I'll tell my dad that I'm going straight to Westerville to see you after school. He already knows that we'll be going out tomorrow night."

"Good, that gives us until Monday. Next problem,what are you willing for anyone else to know? So far, we've only been telling people that he's a bully. If that was all there was to it, everything should already be fine. I'm not sure if we can come up with a plan without letting everyone know that he is gay and obsessed with you. Well, not everyone but at least some people on a need to know."

"I don't want to but you're right. No one is going to understand why I can't go back as long as he's there if they don't know that part."

"Would you come back to Dalton if you could? If money wasn't an issue?"

"Jeff, I miss Dalton and the friends I made there. I hate that you and I are so far apart but I really don't belong there. I know you don't really get it because you love it so much. I'd want to come back if we can't find a way to handle the Karofsky problem but I'd rather be at McKinley. Even if he was just bullying me the way he did before he became obsessed with me, I'd be OK. I just can't now...I mean, what if he had...If I hadn't gotten away..."

Kurt shivered and couldn't continue as tears started falling down his face. Jeff held Kurt in his arms as they laid on the bed, Kurt with his head on Jeff's chest. Jeff kissing the top of his head as he murmured assurances. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Kurt. Never again.

When Kurt stopped crying, Jeff asked him "Can you come home and sleep with me tonight? I don't want to leave you here."

"I'll tell my dad that I'm sleeping over with Mercedes. She'll cover for me. But you should leave before he's home and I'll come over later."

_**Herrmann House - Dad's study**_

"Son, what is happening to you? You always been so good - no _perfect_. Perfect grades, perfect attendance, perfect at every sport you've shown any interest in. Now you meet this boy and I'm getting a call from the head master saying you ran out of school in the middle of class. You call me to say you might need a lawyer. I waited all afternoon, worried about you. What kind of trouble has Kurt gotten you into?"

"Don't do that. Don't try to blame Kurt for what's happening. It isn't his fault that some creep is hurting him. No one deserves that."

"He's not my priority, you are."

"He's my priority. Dad, I love him."

"You're only seventeen. He's your first boyfriend. What do you know about love?"

"Plenty. I've seen it my whole life. You and mom love each other and you love us. I know that I love Kurt. I'm not good with words. I can't give you some flowery speech to prove it. But someone is hurting him and I can't live with that. I can't live if that happens."

"Start from the beginning and tell me what happened today."

"Kurt called me and he was hysterical. So I left Dalton and drove to McKinley."

"You drove 88 miles because your boyfriend called. If he was hurt why didn't he get a teacher or one of his friends. Or his parents?"

"I don't know why he called me first. But that was the reason I was so upset. He was clearly not thinking straight which means things were bad. Really bad. There's a guy at his school who has bullied him for a very long time. Last fall this guy out of the blue kisses Kurt and then threatens to kill him if he told anyone. Things just got worse after that so Kurt transferred to Dalton. That same guy is now obsessed with Kurt. He...Dad, do I have to really tell you?"

"Was Kurt sexually assaulted, Jeff? We have to call the police if that's what happened."

"There's no proof. He grabbed Kurt and felt him up. Everything was over clothes but Kurt feels violated. Do you understand why I attacked the guy now?"

"I understand but you know it wasn't the right thing to do. Kurt should have gone to the authorities."

"No one is going to believe him."

"Unfortunately, you're right about that. What exactly did you do to him?"

"I dislocated his shoulder."

"That showed remarkable restraint on your part. And why hasn't he pressed charges? Is he afraid of what Kurt might say?"

"I honestly don't know. Apparently he and everyone else is claiming he hurt himself working out."

"Witnesses? There are witnesses? That's bad Jeff. They could start talking at any moment. Fortunately, a dislocated shoulder, while serious, isn't likely to move a jury. A DA isn't going to want to prosecute if there is any evidence at all of a mutual fight. Given that you are two teenagers boys the worse we can expect is that his family will try to sue. I can handle that. I'll have my lawyers prepared for all contingencies."

"I've asked Kurt to spend the night with me tonight."

"I said I'd allow it and I'm not going to go back on my word. Just please promise that you won't escalate this conflict with that boy."

"I promise I won't attack him unprovoked."

"That's terribly qualified, Jeff. I've always trusted you and I want to continue that but Kurt is a bad influence on you. I've never had to worry about you like this."

"I can handle myself, you know I can."

"Jeff that's the problem. I'm not worried for your immediate physical safety but I need to know that you aren't going to do something that's going to get you sent to prison. I can't believe I'm even having to say something like this to you. It's never even occurred to me before. Promise me at least that you won't do anything illegal _tomorrow_. Give me some time to figure out what is really going on here."

"I'll be at school all day tomorrow and Kurt will be safe with me so I can promise you that."

"That'll have to due for now. I'm very disappointed in you, Jeff, but you know I love you no matter what, right?"

"I know."

_**Jeff's Room - later the same day**_

Nick and Jeff sat on the floor as Jeff explained everything to his best friend.

"So nothing is off the table now, Nick. The only mission parameter is that no one on our side get caught or hurt."

"You don't think what you did today is enough?"

"No, I really don't."

"Well, that's what you get for being a good guy. Don't you know by now that when you show mercy on the bad guy, you just have to take him down later anyway?"

"This isn't some movie. He just a teenage boy. Unfortunately, he is a delusional teenage boy with a dangerous obsession for my boyfriend."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe he's just a perve and warning him off would be enough."

"I can't take that chance. Kurt can't go back to that school until he's gone. I'd rather he came back to Dalton but I don't know how to make that happen."

"Simple, tell Kurt's father what happened."

"Kurt would hate me."

"So Kurt's affection is more important than his safety? Now, I understand your motivations."

"Asshole. I'd rather have both, so OK that's on the table but as a last resort. If we can't get rid of him by Monday."

"According to intel, his family is very religious, so outing him might be all we need to do."

"We need more than a rumor. We need some proof."

"Gay porn in his locker?"

"He might have that already. It needs to be public."

"We can have Blaine serenade him with a really gay sexually suggestive song."

"I really like that one."

"Send a male prostitute to his house?"

They went on for some time just throwing out ideas, some crazier than others but Jeff didn't shoot any down outright.

There were going through the list, rating items by probabilities of success and risk involved in implementation. They were still working on that when Kurt walked in.

"Nick, this one is too ambitious by far. I don't even own a chain saw and Ohio is land locked so exactly how are we supposed to take a boat to dump parts into the ocean?"

"Um, hey guys, what are you working on?"

Jeff looked at the list he and Nick had been working on then back at Kurt then Nick. He punched Nick in the arm saying "Damn Nick why'd you let me do this? This list is useless. We watch entirely too much TV. I'm sorry Kurt, Nick and I just been jerking off instead of doing serious work."

Kurt's shocked look prompted Nick to clarify "Not literally. He meant that we have been indulging in over the top fantasies about dismembering that dude at McKinley instead of coming up with a realistic plan. But in my defense, Jeff, it totally made you feel better."

Kurt sat down next to his boyfriend, took his face in his hands and said "Hey, you don't have to rescue me. Really, what you did for me today was fantastic but I have to deal with this."

"I don't want to let you down. I know we haven't come up with anything viable yet but we have all weekend."

"I was really upset earlier and I'll admit I was shocked and traumatized but I'm strong, Jeff. I've been through so much in my life and I'm still standing. I'm not going to let a little non-consensual frottage ruin my life."

"Dude, is that as dirty as it sounds? Do I even want to know what that means?" asked Nick.

"Don't focus on the details, the bottom line is that I'm saying that I have to handle this. I have a plan already. It might not be as macho as your ninja moves and it definitely doesn't involve chopping anyone into pieces."

"The details do matter" insisted Jeff. "you said he felt you up. There was more? What exactly are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have brought it up can we please move on? I want to be able to go back to school on Monday and Karofsky has to be gone for that to happen. Can we just focus on that?"

"What does this plan entail?" asked Jeff cautiously.

"Well, I don't have the details worked out but we have to let Dave Karofsky's parents know that he is obsessed with me. If he really thought that he and I had a relationship then he needs psychiatric help. I need to let go of the anger and get that for him. First, I think we need to confirm that's really what's going on. Is he delusional or was he just coming on to me? I'm going to need to talk to him."

"No. Absolutely not." insisted Jeff.

Kurt fished out a small canister from his bag.

"Pepper spray" he declared triumphantly. "Really simple, I know but effective. You two tend to make everything way too complicated with your plans and contingencies and overly involved probability ratings."

"I'm not going to let you confront him alone" insisted Jeff.

"I won't. I'll need to appear to be alone to get him to talk but I swear we'll come up with a plan with plenty of backup. First off let me show you something that I think we can use to our advantage. Go to this website..."

Kurt and Nick stood behind Jeff as he brought up the website Kurt had given him. He started the video on the front page of the blog.

Jacob Ben Israel's face in close up appeared on the screen.

"Breaking news here at McKinley High, Dave Karofsky was totally pwned by unnamed BAMF boyfriend of Kurt Hummel. Unfortunately we don't have any footage of the actual fight but witnesses say it was an epic battle ending with Dave Karofsky on the ground screaming like a girl. For an eye witness account, we go to Tina Cohen-Chang and her boyfriend other asian. Ms. Chang tell us what you saw."

The video cut to a two shot of Jacob standing next to Tina holding a microphone in front of her face.

"It was totally awesome, this tall blond guy just showed up out of no where like a ninja. He was so hot. You could tell even though he was wearing a dorky boys school uniform. Anyway he was all ninja and 'Kurt is my boyfriend' and Dave was all 'what?' and 'I give up'. It was epic."

Mike Chang jumped into screen and the camera man widened the shot.

"Yeah, he was like mua wap" he said making dramatic moves and sound effects from a bad karate movie.

"I did not do any of that" exclaimed Jeff.

"Don't worry, they called you a BAMF and that's good" soothed Kurt "Keep watching."

"And now let's hear from former badass and current Lauren Zises bitch, Noah Puckerman. Can you tell us what you saw today?"

"I didn't see anything. But if I had seen a fight, I'd be saying way go Kurt. Your boyfriend is really badass and I would know. I own giving beat downs to unsuspecting dudes. But I swear I didn't actually see anything. Now get out of my face." Puck's hand covered the camera and then there was another cut.

"Finn Hudson, star quarterback and step-brother of Kurt Hummel. Finn, what do you say to the rumors that Dave Karofsky had a little something something going on with your step-brother and that was the real reason behind today's epic battle? Is it true that they were actually fighting for the affections of McKinley's most infamous flamer?"

"What? What are you talking about. I don't know anything about any of that. And none of it's true."

"So are you denying that Dave Karofsky is a big fag? Just how queer is the football team Finn? What goes on in those lockers rooms?"

"No, absolutely not. Stop saying that!"

The video cut back to a close up to Jacob Ben Israel.

"So there you have it folks. Was today's epic battle for the heart of one Kurt Hummel? Dave Karofsky was unavailable to confirm or deny these allegations."

Jeff and Nick just stared at Kurt for a bit before Jeff spoke up.

"Does this guy post this kind of stuff all the time?"

"I've seen worse, actually" explained Kurt. "The point is that the rumors are already out there. I propose take the information to Karofsky's parents. I've met his dad and I think he'd want to get help for him. I'm sure once everything is out in the open then they'll be supportive and he can get over this obsession. What he did was creepy and disturbing but I'm trying to be a better person and get help for him instead of focusing on revenge."

"Kurt, you're genius. That's an awesome idea" agreed Jeff as Nick gave him a surprised questioning look behind Kurt's head. They both knew that the Karofsky family was deeply religious and belonged to a church with known for anti-gay sentiments. He'd asked to Tori to produce a deep background check on the family and the boy had delivered in spades.

"So I'm thinking that I'll set up a meeting with Dave tomorrow after school. You guys can come with me for backup but he needs to think I'm alone. I'll get Jacob Ben Israel to film it covertly but we'll confiscate the tape. I don't really want this talk on the internet. If it turns out he has a grip on reality, then maybe he will just leave me alone now that he understands you're my boyfriend but if not we'll talk to his parents and use the tape as proof. They probably aren't going to just believe me."

"Alright" agreed Jeff "but with some major modifications. First off, there is no need to get this Jacob sleaze involved. We can do the filming ourselves. Second, we get there first to scope out the terrain, then Nick and I have to be with in sight and hearing of everything. Finally, you keep that pepper spray in your hand at all times."

"OK, it's a plan."

Dinner was pretty typical for the Herrmann house except that Mr. Herrmann seemed to be giving Kurt move hostile looks than usual. He tried to ignore it and no one else seemed to notice. After dinner the band practiced a new cover that Ali wanted to add to their act and Kurt was introduced to the rehearsal space that their parents had built for them in the back yard. For someone who was so reluctant to support singing as a career, their father was certainly generous in supporting it as a hobby. Kurt was beginning to get the fact that they were very rich though he and Jeff and never really talked money.

_**Jeff's Room - late that night**_

"Hey beautiful" Jeff said as he started kissing Kurt gently. They kissed softly as they began slowly undressing each other. The usual urgency was missing as they slowly caressed each other and planted gentle kisses on each revealed bit of skin. Naked, they crawled into bed and continued kissing with hands roaming until things moved from sweet to smoldering. Jeff's hands dragging along Kurt's back made him gasp with excitement and he wanted more.

"Make love to me, please" Kurt begged. Not waiting for a reply, he pulled the lube out of the drawer, handed it to Jeff and snuggled against the taller boy with his back to his chest, he could feel Jeff's cock against his ass. "Like this" he clarified. "I love it when you hold me like this."

Jeff kissed Kurt's neck softly as carefully inserted slicked up fingers into Kurt one at a time. He started sucking on Kurt's earlobe then murmured in his ear as he stretched him out.

"Does that feel good? Are you ready for me? You are so beautiful and I love you so much."

"Yes" whispered Kurt "I ready, I want you to make love to me. I'm so ready." Kurt gasped as Jeff entered him slowly. He grasped Kurt's hand in his as pushed all the way in pausing. They were so close, every inch of skin touching, Jeff let go of Kurt's hand and began a slow caress starting at his chest, running down his side and resting on his hip. His skin was so soft he just wanted to touch every part of him.

Kurt whined at the feeling of Jeff filling him. Just holding still and enjoying the fact that they were connected and they fit so perfectly. Finally, Jeff pulled nearly out and plunged back into as deep as he could go causing them to both gasp at the sensation. Kurt was so tight around him, surrounding him and he had to hold back a cry because it was just too much. Kurt was making little umf sounds trying as well to not cry out. Jeff moved his hand back up to Kurt's chest and tried to pull him closer, then just held him, hand splayed across his chest.

They were completely lost together in the sensation as Jeff found a rhythm that made Kurt gasp softly with each thrust. Jeff was breathing raggedly in Kurt's ear, occasionally whispering things like "Kurt, you feel so good, I'm inside you, so tight, so hot, I love you so much". Jeff continued to thrust slowly and deeply as he watched Kurt come completely undone. The smaller boy shoved his hand in his mouth to keep from screaming from the pleasure, finally he begged for release in a strangled whisper. "Please, Jeff, please, oh god now". Jeff grasped Kurt's cock in his hand and in only a few pumps he was coming, biting his fist as he allowed only the tiniest whine to come out.

Jeff bit down on Kurt's shoulder as the boy's spasms sent him over the edge as well. They ended up trembling together as their toes curled and they came down from their peaks. Kurt finally let out a sigh as Jeff held him close still inside.

"Don't leave me" Kurt begged. "Stay this close" he mumbled as he started to fall asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere" Jeff promised as he watched his lover fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Sorry that this chapter is shorter than most but I wanted to go ahead and wrap up some things but I'm not ready to write what happens next. Please review!  
**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Kurt spent the day at Dalton as planned. No one seemed to mind. In fact several of his classmates and Warblers stopped to say hi and he simply said he was visiting since he was not in school that day. If any one thought it strange, they didn't say.

Kurt was nervous as he called Karofsky to arrange the meeting. He was having doubts about the plan but gathered his courage and made the call.

"Hello"

"Dave? This is Kurt. Kurt Hummel" he started. He figured he'd probably find out much of what he wanted to know just from the phone call. Surely if Karofsky was rational he wouldn't even want to speak to Kurt.

"Where are you? You aren't at school."

"You are? I was worried that you wouldn't be able to come to school with your shoulder."

"No, I'm fine. I have pain pills and a shoulder sling but nothing to keep me home. Why aren't you here?"

The conversation was a little unnerving because it was just too normal. Too civil.

"I need to take the day off. But I want to meet you and talk after school. Can you do that? I want to talk about what happened yesterday."

They agreed on a time and Kurt insisted on the place. A music practice room at McKinley he knew well. There was a movable partition that Nick and Jeff could hide behind. There was also recording equipment so they could record the entire encounter. Surprisingly, Karofsky didn't object to the time or location. Kurt had a really bad feeling about how calm and civil he was being and wondered if they should call the whole thing off.

Nick, Jeff, and Kurt gathered at Kurt's car to make the trip to Lima.

"Last chance to say this is a bad idea." suggested Nick.

"This is a bad idea" they all said together.

"But we're still doing it" insisted Kurt.

_**Hummel Garage - Lima late afternoon (about the same time as Kurt, Jeff and Nick are leaving Westerville)**_

"Mr Hummel?"

"Yes that's me" replied Burt from under the hood of a car he was working on.

"Hi, my name is Dennis Herrmann and my son Jeff is dating you son Kurt."

"Yeah, of course I've met Jeff. He seems to be a very nice boy. Please to meet you Mr, Herrmann, I'd shake your hand but as you can see I'm covered in grease here. What brings you here?"

"Please call me Dennis. Can we go some where to talk? An office perhaps? I have some very serious things to discuss with you."

"About my son?"

"About our sons, yes."

"Alright. If you want to set some ground rules about their dating I'm cool with that but could we pick a better time? I'm kind of busy here."

"Actually it's rather urgent."

"OK, let's go to my office. Can I get you some coffee or something?"

"No, thank you."

The two men settled in chairs in Burt's office.

"Mr. Hummel"

"Please call me Burt"

"Alright, Burt. Let me begin by saying that I'm unaware of how close your relationship is with your son so if I make assumptions or ask you questions that seem uncomfortable my apologies in advance. My son and I are very close and while he may not always tell me things as soon as I'd like, he doesn't ever lie to me."

"That's good to know. Kurt and I are real close too."

"Jeff is very special. I'm sure all parents think that of their children but I don't think I'm just biased in my case. Jeff is brilliant and gifted. But he has led a very sheltered life and needs a great deal of structure. Unfamiliar and unpredictable circumstance can be over whelming for him."

"Let me be blunt. You use a lot words to say nearly nothing. Is there a point you're trying to make?"

"Yes. Your son is a bad influence on mine."

"Well, I find that hard to believe. Kurt is a good kid."

"Do you know where your son spent last night and today? Do you know what happened yesterday at McKinley High? If you are so close to him, I'd think you would."

"He spent the night with his friend Mercedes. And he's at school today. I don't know about yesterday. Him and Finn didn't say nothing about anything happening."

"Are you aware of a situation with a student by the name of Dave Karofsky?"

"Yeah, if you mean by situation the kid threatened my son. You sure are asking a lot of questions, mister. What the hell is this about?"

"Your son spent the night at my house last night. He is in fact in Westerville right now at Dalton Academy hiding out from Dave Karofsky. There was an incident the nature of which is unclear yesterday on the grounds of McKinley. I say unclear because though my son has related his understanding of the incident to me, neither of us was there. Only two people actually know what happened - that would be your son Kurt and Dave Karofsky."

"Wait, you are throwing a lot of stuff at me here. You allowed my son to sleep with your son in your house? Is that what your saying?"

"Yes, you may disagree with the manner I allow my son the freedom to explore his sexuality in a safe environment but that is really not the issue at hand. If you think you can prohibit teenagers from engaging in sexual activity you are at best naive. What age were you when you lost your virginity? These boys are seventeen - it's going to happen and if you've raised your son well, then it will happen in a way that is respectful emotionally of my son. I certainly hope so against my better judgment."

"That was whole lot of bullshit adding up to you're letting your son take advantage of my son."

"Take advantage? Well, I came here because I believe it is the other way around. Yesterday, Kurt called Jeff causing him to leave school in the middle of the class and drive at unsafe speed to McKinley High, where he proceeded to physically assault Dave Karofsky based on information Kurt gave him regarding the nature of the altercation between the two of them. I know all of this because my son told me everything. He called my immediately after he assaulted Karofsky to warn me that he might be arrested for assault and would need a lawyer. My son doesn't keep these things from me. Apparently yours does because you were completely unaware of the situation."

"You talking too fast and saying things that I'm not followin' except you're callin' my son a liar?"

"I don't know if he has lied to you but he is certainly withholding information. Surely you've encountered this before."

"OK, yeah, sometimes Kurt hasn't told me the whole story. So something happened with Karofsky? Kurt did keep how bad things got to himself. He said he didn't want to worry me. So we'll go to the principle and see if we can get this guy expelled again. The trouble last time was there was no proof and I'm guessing there isn't this time either. But you son beat this kid up? For Kurt?"

"Put him in the hospital in fact with a dislocated shoulder. Apparently all the kids who witnessed it are not talking. At least not to persons in authority. The incident is unfortunately being discussed among the children on the internet. Do you monitor the internet to keep abreast with what's going on in your children's lives? If not, you should. It can be very informative."

"OK, I'm going to stop trying to follow half of what you say and focus on the important stuff. Karofsky - if your kid put him in the hospital then he should back off Kurt now. Why would Kurt skip school?"

"I'm guessing that is due to the nature of the assault on Kurt. Do you know why Dave Karofsky threatened to kill your son?"

"Kurt said he threatened to kill him if he told anyone about the bullying."

"According to Jeff, Karofsky kissed Kurt and the threat was in order to conceal that fact. The assault on Kurt yesterday was most likely sexual in nature as well. I hesitate to speak to that since I've only heard the account from Jeff who heard it from Kurt. But Kurt was certainly upset enough to convince Jeff to take action he wouldn't have ordinarily have taken."

"Are you saying this Karofsky raped my son?"

"No, I am most decidedly not in a position to say that."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"It's an I don't know. You should speak to your son."

"So the whole conversation is to ask me to speak to my son?"

"Yes, and to inform you of this Karofsky situation. I fear that it isn't over. Unfortunately, I'm not entirely sure what the situation is but I don't believe it is resolved. I don't think going through the school is likely to help. In fact, I'd recommend going to the parents. I will unfortunately be likely meeting with them myself when they discover Jeff's assault on their son."

"You sure are a talkative fellow but I'll talk to Kurt and see what he says. Then I'll talk to Karofsky's father. And that whole allowing them to sleep together - I don't appreciate that. We'll be talking about that again after I talk to my son."

"I assume we will. Jeff is in love with Kurt so I'm expecting our families to interact a great deal in the future."

_**McKinley High - Music Practice Room**_

Kurt and Nick stood in the music practice room while Jeff paced. He went out into the hall for what seemed to be twentieth time.

"What is he doing?" ask Kurt.

"Trying to figure out how he can get intel on Karofsky before he gets in the room. It isn't possible and we should have brought someone to be a lookout but we didn't."

Jeff came back in.

"I don't don't like this. This is a very poor choice. There is only one exit and we can't see K coming which means we won't know if he's bringing his buddies until they are in the room."

"He's coming alone. I've told you that a hundred times" said Kurt.

"That just just one set of scenarios. Nick, I need help with probabilities. I haven't had time to analyze all the scenarios and we don't have enough intel on K's associates. This whole situation is not under control at all." He paced out to the hall again.

"Nick, what's wrong with him?" Kurt asked.

"Well, if you'd known him for nine years like I have you would get the fact that you completely rushed this mission and he's freaking out because he doesn't have enough information to plan for what's going to happen. That stresses him out."

"That's life, no one knows what's going to happen."

"You're an idiot, Hummel. Let me handle this." Nick put his hand on Jeff's arm when he came back in. "Jeff, we need to focus only the most likely scenarios. It's mission critical that we do an abbreviated analysis because we don't have time for more."

"OK, let's start from the top. K arrives alone as instructed. There are a ton of things that can happen from there."

"You need to collapse them, Jeff. We don't have time for a thorough run through. They all end the same. He tries anything, you take him down, we get to the car and we get out of here. You don't need to figure out what he might do. You already know you can take him down and I'm here to back you up."

"That's super sloppy, Nick."

"I know but this is actually Kurt's mission and that's how he rolls."

"OK, in the second set of scenarios, he brings Azimio. The possibilities explode from there" said Jeff.

"No, there's only one" insisted Nick.

"Good, point. There _is_ only one. I'll take A, you take K. Because if K brings A then the whole mission is fraked. We don't wait for them to make a move."

"See, we're good. we have the two most likely scenarios covered."

"What if he brings more?"

"That's unlikely."

"Not impossible."

Kurt interrupted.

"What about yesterday, Jeff. You had only forty-five minutes and you had no idea what you were getting into. You just did it. You just took Karofsky down without thinking about it."

"Oh, I thought about it. I thought about it for forty-five minutes. I figured, either he was left to stand alone and I'd take him down or his buddies would kick my ass."

"And you did it anyway."

Jeff took Kurt in his arms.

"I don't care if I get my ass kicked but we need a plan that doesn't involve you getting hurt."

"Here's my plan. I pepper spray everyone in sight then run like hell."

"Run like hell and then pull the fire alarm" insisted Jeff.

"OK, that's the plan."

"It's a pretty frakin sloppy plan" grumbled Jeff.

"Well, it's the only plan we've got" countered Nick.

Nick and Jeff took there place behind the partition and Kurt sat and waited for Karofsky. He walked in was indeed alone and when he saw Kurt he smiled and exclaimed "Kurt!"

He came closer and looked like he was about to give Kurt a one armed hug so Kurt held up the pepper spray and said "Don't come any closer. I swear I will pepper spray you if you come one inch closer to me."

"Kurt, why are you mad at me? I know I didn't for get your birthday. What did I do?"

_Oh fuck. He really is completely delusional._

"Where do I start? The hundreds of locker shoves? Slushies? The kiss you forced on me last November? Or the way you slammed me into a locker yesterday then groped me and humped me like a dog in heat?"

"Kurt, don't be that way. The day you kissed me was the happiest day of my life. I know you got mad at me because I was mean to you in public. But baby, I have to be. No one can know about us because it's a sin. So we have to keep it secret. I promise, I'll make sure the shoves look worse than they are. I know you forgave me because you came back to me. I was so depressed when you were gone. Now that your back we can be together. In secret of course.

"No, Dave, you are completely confused. I never kissed you. There is no us. I didn't come back for you. You forced yourself on me."

"It's that prep school boy isn't it? He claimed to be your boyfriend. Are you cheating on me? Because I will not put up with you being a slut, Kurt."

"That's it we're done here."

Jeff and Nick came out of hiding.

"You slutty little whore!"

He probably would have said more but Jeff kicked him to the ground.

"Stay" he commanded as if talking to a dog and the three of them walked out while Karofsky stayed on the ground.

The three boys sat in Kurt's car.

"Well, that was easy" commented Kurt.

"Just because things didn't go wrong doesn't change the fact that the planning was sloppy and incomplete" grumbled Jeff.

"This is a whole knew side to you, Jeff. I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"No it isn't you just weren't paying attention, Hummel" retorted Nick.

Nick seemed be in a bad mood even for him.

"Did you get the recording?" asked Kurt.

'Duh, right here on my thumb drive. It would have been stupid to go through all of that and not get it."

"Well, at least I know that he really is delusional. Next stop. Karofsky house. We should just get it over with."

"I'll go in" volunteered Jeff. "They know you from the altercation last November and they might refuse to listen to you."

"No, I'll do it" insisted Nick. "If Karofsky told his parents about your little take down yesterday then it's best that they don't see you. No one in Lima knows me and you must admit describing me doesn't really get nearly as specific as describing you."

_And because it's my job to do the dirty work so you don't have to. _

Nick knocked on the door and waited. Mr. Karofsky opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, sir. You need to listen to this audio file" he said handing the thumb drive to him. "You son is a cock sucking faggot and you should do something about that. We don't need any more queers at McKinley."

"Who are you?" Mr. Karofsky demanded.

"Just a concerned student. Listen to the file."

Nick turned and walked quickly down the block to where Kurt had parked out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Lima - late Friday afternoon**_

Nick climbed into the back seat of Kurt's car.

"Mission accomplished" he reported. "Let's get out of here."

"Where to?" asked Kurt who was behind the wheel.

"Kurt, would you mind if I drove?" asked Jeff.

"Um...no, I don't mind, if you want to" answered a confused Kurt.

The boys switched places.

"Were you planning something tonight? You never mentioned what we were doing but we usually go out on Friday nights."

"I didn't make any plans and at this point I'd rather just go to your place for dinner and just hang out. If that's OK."

"Dinner sounds great" interrupted Nick. "I'm starving and in an interesting coincidence, you mom is making my favorite. Food."

"Actually, I'd really like to go to the country club. If everyone is OK with that? Nick, I can call mom and tell her to wait for us or she could just warm us up some left overs."

"Fine, country club it is." agreed Nick. By country club, he knew of course that Jeff meant the shooting range.

"Doesn't the country club have a restaurant? Why don't I treat you both to dinner?" asked Kurt. "Nick, I really owe you, so it's the least I can do."

He really hoped that he could do something to win Nick over. He was Jeff's best friend and despite his surliness he'd really been indispensable.

"Sure, if you're buying, I'm not going to turn down a free meal."

"Awesome" supplied Jeff as he started the car.

_**At the country club**_

Jeff took the 0.22, checked that it wasn't loaded, checked the safety and handed it to Kurt. He stood looking at the boy expectantly.

"What?" asked Kurt.

"Check it." insisted Jeff.

"But I just saw you check it. And you put the safety on."

"Always check your own gun."

"OK" Kurt checked the gun as he'd been instructed, including confirming that the safety was on.

Jeff handed Nick his Browning 9mm and took out the Desert Eagle for himself.

"Oh, dude, you're never going to let me touch that are you?" asked Nick as Jeff checked the Desert Eagle.

"Nope"

At the firing range, Jeff situated Kurt to his left and ran through everything again to make sure the boy was OK with firing on his own.

Nick took up the position to his right, with his ear and eye protection already on, was saying dramatically "You got to ask yourself, do you feel lucky? Well, do ya?" before rapidly firing at the target.

Kurt was tentatively firing shots one at a time, not doing much better than his first try when he looked over at Jeff as he emptied an entire round into the crotch of the silhouette target leaving a giant hole between the legs. He watched as Jeff queued up a second target and did the same. Jeff was setting up the third when Kurt saw the expression on Nick's face. Kurt might have been disturbed before but Nick's expression meant he really should be.

Jeff never emptied rounds into targets. Never. He was always very precise and loathed wasting ammo. That was why Nick stopped shooting and stared at his friend with concern.

Jeff emptied his third round into the third target waiting for the cool calm that always came over him when he held a gun. He knew that no one, not even Nick, understood why he did this. It wasn't about violence or even power. It was control. He was always in control. He decided where the bullets were to go and they did. Because they just _had_ to. It was a little harder with a rifle because of the wind but still the bullets always went where he meant for them to and it was so calming. But it just wasn't working today because Dave fucking Karofsky still had a dick. Because Dave fucking Karofsky was still alive. Because Dave fucking Karofsky was just a confused teenage boy and Jeff could not ...would not kill him. He just wouldn't. Because he wasn't the action hero and there were no aliens, zombies, demons, vampires, or super villains to kill... there was nothing but this stupid target and it didn't change anything no matter how many times he shot it.

Kurt set his gun down and walked over to Jeff. He waited for Jeff to unload his gun and put the safety on before reaching out to touch his arm. Jeff put the Desert Eagle down and took his ear protectors off.

"Hey" said Kurt softly and wrapped his arms around Jeff laying his head on his chest.

"Hey" Jeff replied simply as he rested his chin on the smaller boy's head.

They stood like that for awhile until Jeff put Kurt's ear guards back on his ears then put his own back on. With one arm around Kurt, he called up a fourth target, reloaded Desert Eagle, took the safety off, then fired just three shots in rapid succession. Heart, head, crotch.

"Let's go have dinner" he said calmly.

Dinner was fairly pleasant. Nick seemed less caustic than usual and even cracked a few jokes that weren't at Kurt's expense. Nick was impressed that a simple hug from Kurt had seemly brought Jeff back from the brink of scary crazy we're going to have to take your guns away land. Of course, he didn't forget that Kurt's damsel in distress life had caused the freak out in the first place.

After dinner, they arrived back Herrmann place and were immediately greeted by Jeff's mom.

"Have you boys eaten? I have some leftovers if you haven't." she said as she gave Jeff a hug.

"We ate at the country club Mrs. H.; Kurt's treat" replied Nick with a grin.

"Good, I hope you boys had a good time. Let me know if you need anything" she said as she left them in the living room.

She'd barely left when Mr. Herrmann came in to greet them.

"What have you boys been up to this evening?"

"We went to the country club for some shooting and dinner" supplied Jeff.

"Jeff, I hate to ask but given the situation lately and you behavior yesterday, I feel I must..." Mr. Herrmann started but Nick interrupted.

"He wouldn't break his promise Mr. H. They're all locked up. He would never bring one home" Nick answered the unfinished question.

Kurt wondered if Nick always spoke for Jeff and he just hadn't noticed before.

"I promised you and mom that I wouldn't take the guns anywhere but the firing ranges and the competitions. I'd never break that promise, Dad. Not ever."

"Well, we did grant that exception for zombie outbreaks" he said with a smile as he drew his son into a brief hug.

"It'd be pretty stupid to not let me have them during the zombie apocalypse" Jeff replied.

"Alright, I leave you boys alone now. And Nick, I'm going to have to start charging you rent soon."

"I'll write you a check tomorrow Mr. H."

Nick plopped into a chair in the living room and propped his feet up on the table.

"So are you dudes off to Jeff's room to sex it up all night?"

"We should play go" suggested Jeff brightly.

"Really? Awesome. I love getting my ass kicked. Bring it" replied Nick.

"I really need a new go sensei but since we live in Ohio, I'm stuck with Nick" explained Jeff. "If you don't mind Kurt. It's a game for two but you could be my cheerleader" he said with a smile.

That hadn't been together long but Kurt was beginning to get Jeff. It would make him really happy for Kurt to watch him play so he would.

"Always" replied Kurt, giving Jeff a brief kiss.

"Prepared to be bored. It isn't exactly a spectator sport" snarked Nick as Jeff went to get the board and stones.

Jeff returned with a board and two rosewood bowls with lids. He set one on each side of the board and took the lids off. One was filled with black stones the other with white.

"Wow, those are really beautiful." He expected them to play some video game but what ever this was, it was like a work of art.

"This set was a gift from Uncle Satō. He taught me but he wasn't really my uncle. He was a friend of my father. Since he died, I don't really have any one good to play against."

"Sitting right here" protested Nick.

"Well you suck" retorted Jeff. "No one plays go in Ohio. In the US, the only really good players live in California. But mostly, the best players are in Japan, China, and Korea. It's a very under appreciated game in this country."

"So what kind of game is it?" asked Kurt.

"It's a war game really" replied Jeff.

"Like Risk?"

"If by like you mean chess is like tic tac toe" explained Nick.

"Nick is actually a brilliant tactician - maybe the best - but he sucks at strategy" added Jeff.

"Speaking of war games, strategy and tactics, we have training tomorrow, can you give me the OK on bringing Cam on board? You keep stalling and we have the campaign against Wolfpack a week from tomorrow. You need to decide."

Jeff looked hopefully at Kurt.

"Give it up. I'm not crawling around in the mud getting marked with paint again."

"OK, Cam it is" agreed Jeff.

"Good, because I already told him to be on the field tomorrow morning. That's why I'm an indispensable XO. I know what you're going to decide before you do."

Kurt must have blinked because before he registered anything was happening, Jeff had Nick on the floor under him.

"Did you see that coming?" he asked triumphantly.

Apparently he spoke too soon because Nick escaped and was behind Jeff trying to get him in a choke hold as he said "Yeah, I totally did!" but Jeff flipped him over his shoulder before the words were barely out.

Kurt looked on in a kind of fascinated horror as they keep struggling, Nick never gaining the upper hand but not giving up. They were both on their knees, Jeff behind Nick one arm around his chest and the other across his neck, when Jeff's mom walked in.

"Boys!" she scolded.

They both jumped up and looked down with contrite expressions.

"What's the rule about wrestling in the house?"

"Don't" they replied in unison.

"OK, try to remember that" she huffed as she walked out.

"Dude, she's scary psychic!" complained Nick.

"No, she just has mom senses" replied Jeff.

Jeff sat back down on the floor by the table and Nick sat across from him.

"Handicap?" inquired Nick.

"Nine"

"Dude, you wound me" exclaimed Nick dramatically clutching his heart but then he proceeded to pull out black stones and laid them one by one on the board.

"So what does that mean?" asked Kurt.

"I gave him nine stones to start with to make the game more interesting" explained Jeff.

Once Nick had put down nine black stones, Jeff put down one white one. Kurt didn't really know what was going on but he watched as patterns began to emerge on the board, then Jeff started taking blacks stones off after some moves and placing them in the lid next to his bowl. Nick had a much smaller pile of white ones he'd collected. As the game went on Nick took longer and longer per move, studying the board with concentration before gingerly placing a black stone. Jeff's moves were coming faster as Nick's were slowing. Kurt guessed that meant Jeff was winning. He also noticed that the longer they played the more relaxed Jeff became. It was some kind of zen thing.

Contrary to Nick's belief, Kurt actually understood what was going on with Jeff very well. From the moment he'd asked Kurt to let him drive, he'd being trying to find this balance that he'd lost in the past few days. The feeling of control that Kurt's returning to McKinley had taken from him. He'd been knocked off center and now he was reaching for familiar things that brought him calm. Kurt could relate to that. He really could.

"Shouldn't you two be sucking face by now?" suggested Nick.

"I thought you hated when we did that in front of you?" countered Kurt.

"Well, maybe you can distract Jeff enough to give me a chance."

Jeff snorted and said "The game's already over dude you just haven't noticed yet."

With that he started nibbling on Kurt's neck, then started a lazy trek along his neck and jaw, finally planting soft kisses on his lips. He unbuttoned the top button of Kurt's shirt because his lips just really needed to be on that spot right now.

Nick kept studying the board while they made out.

"I don't see it. I still have a chance here" he said as he finally laid down a black stone.

Jeff turned back to the board and laid down a white stone without hesitation and scooped up one of Nick's black ones.

"We can keep going if you want but I'm telling you it's done." said Jeff.

Nick sighed and laid back on the floor.

"Nine stone lead and you still kick my ass" he moaned.

"Sorry."

"No you're not, you're brilliant. I'm going home now" he said and got up off the floor. "You two have fun sexing it up all night. But don't tire him out too much Kurt, we need to be on the field bright and early in the morning. Plus you've got a lacrosse game and a gig tomorrow night, Jeff."

"Are you sure you should go? You know..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know but sometimes I like to sleep in my own bed" Nick replied as he headed out the door.

Jeff stood up and pulled Kurt to his feet.

"Stay with me" he whispered in Kurt's ear. "Please, I need you in me. I need it more than I know how to say."

"I can't. I've come home... um...early in the morning...oh that feels nice... too many times now. um... you should stop that... If I stay, I'm going to get caught." Jeff ignored Kurt's words as he worked on Kurt's neck trying to distract the boy from thoughts of going home. Despite his protests, Kurt followed Jeff up to his room, telling himself that they'd just make out a while before going home.

As they got undressed and into bed, Kurt was telling himself that he'd just give Jeff a quick blow-job and head home. He had his dick sunk balls deep in Jeff's ass before he gave up and admitted he'd be here most of the night.

Jeff wrapped his legs around Kurt pulling him in deeper and causing him to moan with pleasure. He started thrusting up in time with Kurt's rhythm as Kurt was pistoning in and out hard and fast.

Jeff started to get a little too loud so Kurt covered his mouth with his, desperate to keep their passion to a concealable volume. Soon tongues were tangling in time with their hips.

When their lips parted, Jeff was reduced to gasps as Kurt continued to plunged into him so perfectly that he couldn't form words. He couldn't even _think_. He needed to tell Kurt how perfect this was, how perfect he was but language just wasn't an option when Kurt was in him. He had something important to say but oh god Kurt's cock slammed into his prostrate again and he could only dig his nails into the smaller boy's back instead.

Kurt whispered into Jeff's ear "Does that feel good? Oh god, you feel so good around me. So hot and tight, Jeff, I'm so close, I can't last much longer." then he buried his head in the crook of Jeff's shoulder to muffle his moans.

Jeff grasped the thought he'd been trying to form and held on to it for dear life as he finally managed the words "Come inside me, please, Kurt, now" he begged.

Kurt couldn't refuse that plea even if he wanted to, he was already so close. He came so hard he nearly saw stars; he pushed deep and stilled as the waves overtook his whole body. He collapsed on Jeff, just panting for a bit before guiltily becoming aware of Jeff's hard cock pressed against him. Kurt reached down saying "let me take care of you" but Jeff caught his hand as he kissed Kurt deeply.

"I want to come into inside of you now. Please. While I can still feel your cum in me. While I can practically feel you in me."

Kurt wondered what it would be like since he was so spent and relaxed but he wasn't going to deny Jeff this. Or anything really. He settled face down on the bed, burying his face into the pillow as he spread his legs for Jeff. As Jeff inserted slicked fingers one at a time, Kurt just made little sighs and started wiggling his ass a bit. It felt nice, and strangely sensual. He wasn't really excited having just had a spectacular climax but still it was nice. He was also a bit tired and more than a little sleepy. In fact he must have drifted off for a second as Jeff was fondling his ass because _hello._

Jeff slowly pushed into Kurt's tightness grateful for the time he'd had to calm down a little while prepping Kurt because because the sensation was almost too much to bear. He put his hands on Kurt's hips and lifted him just enough to get a better angle and plunged as far as he could and stilled to enjoy how they fit. He wanted to move. He needed to move.

"Are you OK, beautiful?" he asked a little worried that Kurt was so quiet.

"sfine" signed Kurt.

Jeff moved out and back in slowly, moaning softly at how good it felt to be inside his sweet beautiful lover again. After a few strokes he leaned across Kurt's back and started placing kisses on the boy's neck. Jeff pulled Kurt up on his elbows and and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's chest trying to get a little closer as he started moving faster.

"You feel so perfect" he moaned in Kurt's ear.

Jeff was rubbing back and forth across Kurt's sensitive spot and he was starting to harden again. He moaned and pushed back against Jeff, arching his back as he began to get seriously turned on again.

"Jeff, I want to try something different" he suggested.

"Hum?" Jeff whined not really wanting to stop what they were doing.

"Lie on your back, you'll like it I promise."

Jeff pulled out reluctantly complying with his boyfriend's request.

Kurt straddled his boyfriend and lowered himself onto his cock. Jeff stared up at Kurt and managed to pant "good idea" before sitting up and pulling Kurt as close as he could. Kurt let out a startled sound at the sudden change in sensation then wrapped his legs around Jeff to pull him in even closer.

"This is as close as we can be" breathed Kurt. "I know that's what you want."

Jeff rolled his hips up and brought a strangled moan from Kurt as he continued rocking into Kurt, the two boys stared into each other's eyes. Jeff's eyes were so blown that their normally blue color was was nearly gone. He wanted to say something to Kurt, he needed to but Jeff's breath was coming in pants now and he felt his climax so long delayed over taking him. Jeff's lips devoured Kurt's as he thrust deeply several more times as he peaked and came down from the high. He continued to hold Kurt and laid his head on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"I love you, I love you so much" he whispered when he finally remembered the words.

"I love you, too"

They laid back on the bed facing each other, caressing, and kissing each other. Jeff reached down and took Kurt's cock in his hand, still hard because he'd barely started when Jeff came.

"You should get back in me" he said with a sly smile. "I'm still ready for you. You could be back in me right now."

"We'll be at this all night" objected Kurt.

"Is that a problem?"

"What's gotten into you? You're like a wanton slut tonight" teased Kurt.

"You got into me and you need to again" he said with a grin.

"I walked right into that one"

Kurt humored him even though he was honestly just tired, sleepy, and ready to cuddle. They lay facing each other kissing and holding each other as Kurt moved in Jeff slowly. Eventually, the kisses became lighter, the caresses more lazy, and Kurt only moved occasionally as their love making turned into sleepy cuddling, his dick only semi-hard as he fell asleep inside of Jeff. Kurt supposed that was what Jeff had really wanted.

It was 6:30 am when Kurt was fumbling for his keys at his front door hoping beyond all hope that he could make it to his room without being seen. There was an almost certain chance that Carol would be up but he was hoping his dad would at least still be asleep. Damn Jeff and his hot irresistible charms. He should have left the night before. He would have been home at a reasonable hour even after their amazing love making and a few hours sleep but he'd woken up this morning with his dick in Jeff's mouth half way to a climax.

"You were hard and moaning in your sleep" Jeff had said as if that explained why he just had to suck Kurt off.

And that had led to Kurt returning the favor because...well because he'd really wanted to. Of course, then Jeff had to have a thorough cuddle fest after that. One day he was going to have to convince his boyfriend that there was such a thing as a quickie and cuddles were not aways required after every orgasm. Well, maybe he didn't really want to change that about Jeff but it made time management a little difficult.

So he half expected to see Carol as he slipped in the door quietly but he didn't expect to see his father asleep in his chair in the living room. Looking like he been there all night waiting for Kurt to get home. _Shit_. _This is bad but if I'm quite maybe I can still claim to have come in after he fell asleep. Last night._

"Kurt, do you know what time it is?" said his father as he opened his eyes.

"Morning, Dad" said Kurt with a fake smile. "I just came downstairs to see if Carol needed help making breakfast."

"I heard you car pull up, son."

"Did I say _just_ came down? I meant, I went to the store to get some..."

"Stop lying to me, Kurt. Don't you think I know all of those excuses? You just came home from spending all night with your boyfriend don't try to make some shit up. Tell me the truth."

"I just came home from spending the night with my boyfriend" admitted Kurt.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Yes"

"We have a lot to talk about. So here's what going to happen. You're going to go up to your room and do whatever it is that you do in the morning to get ready for the day. Then you're coming back down here and we're going to talk. We have a bunch of things to straighten out between you and me. And unfortunately sleeping with your boyfriend is the least of it."

"Can't I just get some sleep?" asked Kurt before realizing that was the worst thing he could have said. Before he could have claimed that they'd literally been sleeping.

"We're going to talk and then you have plenty of time for sleeping because you're grounded."

"What? For what? I don't have a curfew on Fridays."

"For starters, lying to me. Now go on, I'm going to make us some coffee."

As Kurt started to walk up the stairs, he turned and asked "How long am I ground for?"

"I haven't decided."

"Indefinite detention without appeal? Well, this is American after all" he sniped as headed up to his room.

Kurt took far longer than he needed to but he wasn't exactly in a hurry to face the man who'd advised him not to have sex until he was thirty. On the other hand, surely it was better this way. Now that his dad knew, he couldn't expect Kurt to be a virgin again. After completing every single skin care routine he'd been neglecting, Kurt spent some time picking out the perfect outfit. He needed something that said "I'm a bitch and I'm not ashamed of that." The message might be lost on his dad but at least it would give him some confidence. Looking in the mirror he noticed he had more than a few hickeys and had to spend some time deciding on concealer or a scarf. He decided to go with both. He still had a bite mark on his shoulder but luckily no one was going to see that unless his dad was planning on a strip search.

Carol placed an egg white omelet and some wheat toast in front of Burt. Kurt sat silently eating fruit, yogurt, and granola while Carol made pancakes for Finn. Apparently they were eating breakfast before this talk.

_**A/N : Next up the talk. How will it go? Will Kurt be grounded until he is thirty?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter done. I had some major writer's block when I was working on it. I'm still not really happy with it but here it is.**_

_**Saturday Morning The Hummel- Hudson House**_

The four of them sat in silence for a while after the breakfast dishes had been cleared. Finn had attempted to escape, apparently unaware anything was unusual but Burt had told him to stay.

"So is any one going to say something? Or are we all going to just stare all day?" ask Kurt eventually.

"Well, son, I'm trying to figure out the best place to start" apologized Burt.

"You could start by sending Finn away. I don't think my sex life is any of his business."

"Wait, dude, you're having sex? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm a gentleman and I don't kiss and tell. Also, none of your business."

"We're not here to talk about Kurt's sex life" insisted Burt. "As angry as I am that you chose to completely ignore my advice, there isn't really anything to say about that."

"You mean the advice to have sex on my thirtieth birthday? Because that was such a realistic goal."

"Honey, you didn't really think that telling him to wait would actually work did you?" asked Carol skeptically. "He's a teenage boy."

"No, I didn't expect him to listen to that part. But Kurt, you've only known this boy for a few weeks and I'd hoped you'd have more respect for yourself than this."

"I've known him since November and so much for not talking about my sex life" retorted Kurt. Technically he had known Jeff that long even though they'd barely spoken most of that time.

"That isn't what I want to talk about, Kurt" insisted Burt

"Well, I do actually" said Kurt to everyone's surprise. "I'm tired of all this judgment and being disappointed in me crap. It isn't like what you said, Dad, two guys just wanting to have a good time. It isn't anything like that at all. Jeff loves me and I love him. I get that he's kind of strange and different, but I love that about him. I get that my friends don't like him and his father and best friend don't like me. But I don't care, we're in love so everyone is just going to have to get used to it. I don't know why Jeff loves me but it's the best thing that has ever happened to me and you can't take that away from me."

Kurt's eyes were not nearly so defiant as his words. He was pleading with his dad to understand. And more than a little afraid that he would indeed try to keep him from Jeff.

"Son, I'm not going to try to forbid you from seeing your boyfriend. I'm not happy about any of this and I'm trying my best here. You're rushing things way to fast. You're only seventeen and still my little boy so the thought of some guy taking advantage of you like that... telling you that he loves you just to get into your pants..."

Kurt started laughing hysterically. He couldn't help it. Of course, everyone thought he was some _girl_ and that Jeff was going to coerce him into things he wasn't ready for. But it was too funny to let go.

"No, that isn't how it happened at all. Jeff is always kind and respectful to me. He's a gentleman and he would never try to get me to do anything I didn't want to. You need to understand that I'm not some fragile breakable sexless doll. I'm a guy, too. As for going too fast, well how long does it take to fall in love? How long did it take you, Dad? To fall in love with my mother? Carol?"

"That's beside the point, Kurt. Being in love is no excuse for the way you've behaved. You lied to me. And worse you got Mercedes to lie for you, too. And, yeah, I know about that. You spent Thursday night with him, too. Let me tell you Mercedes' parents really didn't appreciate you dragging her into your deception. You skipped school on Friday, too. So why did you do that, Kurt? That's what I really want to talk about. You've hiding things and lying about things and I want you to explain why. So tell me what happened at McKinley High on Thursday?"

"Oh" said Kurt at that unexpected question.

"Yeah, maybe your old man isn't as clueless as you thought" replied Burt. There was no way he was going to admit to Kurt that he really had been clueless until Dennis had brought him up to speed. He really didn't like that feeling that gave him. Knowing that Jeff's father had known more about what was going on with Kurt than he did. No, he didn't like that at all.

Finn just tried to look at anything but Burt before blurting out "It wasn't my fault. Why does everyone expect me to be Kurt's bodyguard; it just isn't fair. Besides, Kurt's psycho boyfriend gave Karofsky a total beat down even though Kurt was fine so I don't really know what we need to talk about."

"Oh, Finn, why didn't you tell us what was going on?" pleaded Carol.

"Because, like I said apparently Kurt and his crazy boyfriend had it all under control. We figured it was better not to get any adults involved. Besides, he put Karofsky in the hospital so if we said anything then it'd be Kurt and Jeff that were in trouble not Dave. We just figured whatever happened, it was dealt with and we didn't need to worry you."

"Kurt, can you tell me why you called Jeff and had him drive 88 miles to beat up Dave Karofsky instead of going to a teacher or the principle if he ... did something." Burt's voice caught a little in his hurry to get out the last two words.

"I didn't call him to beat anyone up. I didn't ask for that, I was just upset so that's who I called. I didn't actually think about it, Dad. I didn't decide to call him, I just did. Because I love him and I can count on him and I just needed him, OK? As for asking for help from an adult? When has anyone at McKinley ever done anything about the treatment I've gotten there? They let it happen. Just leave it alone, please."

"I can't leave it alone. I know Kurt that you have kept things from me in order to protect me but it is not you job to protect me. It's my job to protect you."

"Well, you can't. No one can. I can't walk around all day ready to call for help or with body guards. I have to be strong and just live in the world the way it is no matter how unfair. I want everyone to stop asking about it and stop hinting that I'm some kind of broken damaged little flower. I handled it and it's over now."

"What's over? How did you handle it?" asked Finn suddenly interested in what was going on.

"Kurt, start from the beginning and I want the absolute truth now. What happened between you and Dave Karofsky last November and what happened on Thursday? I can send you back to Dalton if it isn't safe for you at McKinley."

Kurt couldn't take it any more. They were going to make him tell one way or another so he spills his guts. He told the entire sordid story. The way Karofsky had forced his first kiss on him, the creepy way he'd acted after, how he'd stolen the wedding topper in a way so disconcerting that he couldn't even explain it. He was pretty sure the boy still had it hidden away like a treasured souvenir of a relationship that existed only in his mind. He fessed up to the death threat being about the kiss. Then he told them how Karofsky had pinned him to the locker on Thursday. How he'd put his hands all over Kurt and seemed to think they had some kind of relationship. How he'd probably would have gotten off right there in the hall if Kurt hadn't startled him into realizing they were in public. He admitted how scared and upset he'd been at the thought Karofsky could have grabbed him and dragged him somewhere private. How crazy and obsessed he'd looked and how sure Kurt was that there wouldn't have been anything he could have said to stop him. How grateful he'd been that Karofsky greatest fear seemed to be public knowledge of his sexuality and how reminding him of that had saved him. That and his delusion that Kurt was a willing partner.

Kurt didn't see how his father turned white then red with anger at the story. He didn't see how he clutched Carol's hand so hard she wanted to cry out and pull away but she didn't. He didn't see Finn staring slack jawed in complete shock.

He explained that he'd hidden in the girl's bathroom and called Jeff. He admitted that Coach Sylvester had at least tried to help him but he reiterated his belief that no one at McKinley could. He described Jeff's attack on Karofsky and swore he'd not asked or wanted Jeff to do it. He didn't continue his story beyond Thursday.

"So that's why I lied to you about spending the night with Mercedes. I really needed to stay with Jeff and he needed me to. He was there for me and if we hadn't been together I think I might have just fallen apart. But I'm OK now. I swear. I'm ready to go back to school on Monday because I'm stronger than any of them. I'm not going to run away again."

Kurt looked at his father trying to gage his reaction. It wasn't hard. His father was clearly livid and Kurt suddenly felt guilty. This was why he hadn't wanted to tell him. _ What if he had another heart attack?_

Burt was speechless. He was in completely uncharted territory here and despite Kurt claiming that he was OK with going back to McKinley, Burt didn't see how that could be an option until Karofsky was expelled or removed or something. He wanted to see him punished beyond that but he knew enough of the world to know it wasn't going to happen. It just didn't work that way.

After some time Finn spoke.

"Dude, I didn't even know Karofsky was gay. How could I have known that?"

"Finn, dear, that's really not the point right now" said Carol gently. "Kurt" she continued taking Kurt's hand "What do you want us to do?"

"Nothing, I just want everyone to leave it alone and let me move on. There's nothing to do. I've fine and I'm over it."

"Son, you can't expect me to do nothing. I'll go to the school board and we'll get him expelled. He should be punished" insisted Burt.

"No, he's confused and he's been punished enough. What he needs is help and support. Hopefully, his parents will give him that."

"Dude, you're like a saint. Are you kidding me? He needs help and support? He needs another beat down. Why didn't you tell me? You didn't need to get your boyfriend involved. I'm your brother."

"Nobody is giving anybody a beat down. We're taking this to the proper authorities" reiterated Burt firmly.

"No, we are _not_" argued Kurt. "And isn't that my call?"

"Then you're going back to Dalton. We'll find a way to come up with the cash. I was already planning on that before you asked to go back to McKinley."

"I know what you were planning and I can't let you mortgage you're share in the garage for tuition. I'll be fine. The Karofsky situation is over. I told his parents what's going on and hopefully they'll get him some help. But regardless, I'll take care of myself. Speaking of which, Dad, we need to talk terms of my imprisonment. Unless you're going to commute my sentence based on extenuating circumstances."

"We'll talk about that later because we aren't done talking about this. When did you talk to his parents and what did you say?" insisted Burt.

"Well, I didn't talk to them directly. I was afraid that they wouldn't listen to me since I got their son expelled last year. But they've been told about what's going on. I thought that would be the best thing. Skip the school connection because that never works. Surely if they understand how messed up he is they'll want to do something. Right?"

"Speaking form experience" interrupted Finn "that doesn't always work out so good. Case in point telling Quinn's parents about the baby didn't work out so great."

"Actually, Kurt, that was a really mature way to handle things" added Carol. "Right Burt?" she said nudging Burt to get a response.

"Well, you shoulda come to me first but I guess talking to his parents was a good idea. I don't know what to do next, Kurt. I'll admit that. I guess for now, let's say you're going back to school on Monday but Finn I want you to walk with Kurt to all of his classes. I don't care if you have to skip your own. I'll write you a note. Until we get this settled that's how it's going to be. I'm going to talk to Principle Figgins and see if we can have a meeting with the Karofskys."

Kurt didn't bother arguing anymore. His father felt like he needed to do something so let him. He and Jeff had that in common apparently.

"So am I still grounded?" asked Kurt hopefully. Surely being molested by closeted stalker homophobe was grounds for clemency.

"Yes. Kurt your actions have consequences. You not only failed to come to me with these problems but you've actively lied to me. You lied about where you were Thursday night, you skipped school Friday, you spent the night with your boyfriend again last night and tried to lie about again this morning. After all you've been through, I don't really want to do this but I need to. I gave you my trust and I feel that you've betrayed it."

"Is this about sleeping with Jeff? You never told me I couldn't. Are you really punishing me for just having a boyfriend? Because I know you aren't comfortable with it at all."

"No it is most definitely not about that. I not happy about it but no I wouldn't ground you for that."

"So what are the terms? You've never grounded me before so I'm not sure what that means."

"It means you go to school in the morning - no stops for coffee - then you come straight home after school. The only exception would be for glee club and believe me I'm going to be checking with Mr. Schuester if you say you have glee."

"I need one more exception. Jeff..."

"You're not getting an exception to go see your boyfriend."

"No, Jeff signed me up for a class and I really need to take it. It's a self defense class. It's called krav maga and apparently it's really good. I need it, Dad."

"What your old man isn't good enough to teach you to defend yourself?"

"I should take the class, Dad. Please?"

"OK, but I'm taking you there personally so no using it as an excuse to go anywhere else."

"Well for how long?"

"I'll let you know when I decide. And no one is coming over to see you here either."

_**Early Afternoon Kurt's Room**_

Luckily his dad hadn't restricted his phone of computer use. Kurt wasn't sure if it was deliberate or if he just hadn't thought of it but he was grateful. He called Jeff knowing they wouldn't have much time, he would be heading to his lacrosse game not long after his paintball practice.

"Hey, beautiful, what's up?"

"I'm grounded. I can't come to your gig tonight. I'm really sorry."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have..."

"No, don't. I'm really glad for everything we did. It didn't matter when I came home this morning. I was going to be grounded even I came home at 9:00 last night. He found out I lied about being at Mercedes' on Thursday night so it was all over. I'm really glad I stayed with you all night because I least I can remember that while I'm a prisoner."

"How long? Can I come see you at least?"

"I don't know and no visitors. But I have my phone and we could Skype if you wanted to."

"He won't even tell you how long? Just because you stayed with me Thursday?" Jeff sounded heartbroken at the thought.

"No it wasn't just that. He found out about everything that happened on Thursday. Well mostly I told him everything because he knew something had happened but he was upset that I hadn't come to him. Honestly, I'm not really clear why I'm grounded but I guess it's mostly the lying."

Jeff wasn't sure what to say to that because he'd just accepted Kurt's way with his father but he really didn't understand it. Lying to his father hadn't really occurred to Jeff. Sure he hadn't been forthcoming about being gay but really it hadn't mattered until Kurt was in the picture.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'll call and text as much as I can. I already miss you so much now that you're at McKinley."

"I know, I miss seeing you every day too. I love your texts. You can't imagine how much they cheer me up."

"I love sending them. I pre-miss you for your whole detention."

"I'm so sorry I won't see you perform tonight. Please tell everyone I'm sorry. I know Michael will be so disappointed."

"I know. I think he has a crush on you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Kurt laughed. "How was practice? Was Cam a good addition?"

"It was a good practice. Really we hardly need it, everyone knows what to do already. Cam is OK, he's played before but only last man standing. So the structure is an adjustment for him. I'd rather have you."

"I'm a pretty good goat but not much use otherwise."

"You're good for lot's of other things."

Kurt could picture the smile that went with that and it made him smile too.

"Well, not much use in a campaign." Kurt laughed.

"I like having you with me and protecting you. It makes me feel useful."

"I'm pretty sure your team already thinks you're plenty useful."

"I have to go. Lacrosse. I'll text you when we win."

"Confident much?"

"We're good. It's not wrong to know that."

"I love you"

"I love you, too" Jeff was trying to play it cool but inside he was dying with excitement. Kurt had just said 'I love you' and they weren't in bed. He'd tried not to think about it before because he just didn't want to admit that he still thought Kurt might mean 'I love having sex with you' when he said 'I love you'. Not that it would change anything even if he did. Loving Kurt didn't depend on being loved back.

It wasn't like Kurt had had any plans for the day other than meeting Jeff later that night to watch CE perform but just knowing he couldn't go anywhere was sort of driving him crazy. He supposed kind of the point.

He smiled when he got the text from Jeff declaring their victory. He sent a congratulatory text in return. They texted for a while before Jeff said he had to get going to his gig. They could have talked on the phone but Kurt had learned in their short time together that Jeff preferred texting most of the time.

Jeff called late that night.

"How'd the concert go?"

"It was OK but I messed up too much. Ali's probably mad at me because it wasn't my best. I was pretty tired. I'm half asleep already."

"You're in bed?"

"Yeah, wishing you were here so I could spoon you."

"What are you wearing?"

"Just my boxers" said Jeff with a yawn.

"Hum. So you only sleep naked with me?"

"Yeah, I don't usually sleep naked."

"So I'm there with you and I take those boxers off."

"I wish you were here" he said with a sigh.

"Jeff, pay attention, I'm trying to have phone sex with you" Kurt said with an exasperated tone.

"Oh, sorry. I don't really get phone sex."

"Well, first I say something then you..."

"No, I get how it's supposed to work but I just don't see the point. You say dirty things and I touch myself. How is that any fun?"

"It could be fun" insisted Kurt.

"I don't want to touch myself. I want to touch you. I want to feel your smooth soft skin under my hands. I want to pull you close to me and nuzzle your neck, because when I do that you give this little sigh and wiggle your ass right into my crotch. Then you clutch my hand in yours and you kind of mumble as you fall asleep. I don't know what you say but it's so adorable."

"Oh my god, Jeff you just invented phone snuggling. Only you could snuggle over the phone. I love you so much and I'm about to cry because want you to snuggle me to sleep so bad."

"I don't like phone snuggling either. I just want to feel you" Jeff said with a sleepy sigh.

"Umm, let's just go to sleep, 'K?"

" 'K, love you"

"Love you too"

They both fell asleep with out hanging up.

_**Sunday Afternoon**_

Kurt and Jeff were trying to Skype but for some reason Michael caught wind of it and was excitedly telling Kurt about the gig the night before.

"Ali did a Britney cover and I did a Nick Jones cover "Who I am". Let me sing it for you."

"No that's OK, you really don't need to..." Kurt protested but it was too late.

He had to sit through the entire song and then assure Michael that he was cute and adorable. Truthfully he really was and a good singer too.

"You're going to be the new lead singer of the Warblers next year."

"Kurt! I don't want to go to Dalton and be in the Warblers. Dalton is so gay."

"Michael you shouldn't say things like that" said a shocked Kurt.

"Why not? It _is_. And I don't want to go there."

"Pot calling the kettle black, Micky" commented Nick who was lying on Jeff's bed doing homework. Kurt couldn't see him but he wasn't that surprised to discover he was there.

"Michael, I know you didn't intend to be mean but you shouldn't say gay when you mean something is stupid or lame. Which Dalton isn't be the way; it's a great school."

"I didn't mean that. I meant _gay_. As in no girls allowed. You know like the sign on Jeff's door. That's what gay means and I like girls."

"That's not exactly what gay means, Michael..."

"OK, before you try to give my little brother the sex talk, I'm sending him out of here. Michael go talk to dad, now" insisted Jeff.

"About what?"

"Just tell him that you want him to explain what gay means and that you really like girls. Be sure to mention that because there are no girls at Dalton, you'll have to be gay if you go there. I swear, he is really going to love talking to you about it."

"I don't think you're right about that."

"Trust me, it'll be great. Be sure to ask for a very detailed and specific explanation. And I'm sure if you point out that going to an all boys school is going to make you gay, you might be able to talk him into that performing arts high school that you'd rather go to. Now go."

Once Michael left, Jeff couldn't stop laughing.

"That's was really mean, Jeff. And shouldn't a fifteen year old already know stuff like that?"

"Herrmann's are late bloomers" commented Nick from his vantage point off screen.

"It wasn't mean, that was just pay back for my dad trying to claim I was 'confused' when I told him I was gay" insisted Jeff when he finally stopped laughing. "I'm never going to let him live that down."

_**Monday**_

Burt called principle Figgins to try and arrange a discussion between himself and the Karofskys regarding Dave's behavior.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, I cannot help you. Dave Karofsky is no longer a student here at McKinley and I cannot put you in contact with his parents."

"What do you mean he isn't a student there?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you anything else. He is not a student here."

Next he tried calling the Karofskys directly.

"Hello, this is Burt Hummel and I need to talk to you about your son Dave."

"Kurt Hummel's father?"

"Yes, that's what I'm calling about. I want to talk about your son's behavior toward my son."

"There's nothing to talk about. You just keep your sex crazed homosexual son away from our son. There is no excuse for Dave having given in to your boy's advances but still we wouldn't be in this situation if you'd kept him in line. If we see that boy any where near Dave ever again, we'll sue."

Then the call was disconnected.

The whole experience left Burt a little confused and at a loss as to what to do. Truthfully there was nothing to do but he still felt like he should be taking some action.

_**Tuesday**_

Tuesday was the strangest day for Kurt. First of all there was the total relief that Karofsky was gone. Rumors were flying as to where (home schooled, private school, or shipped to distant relatives) he was but there was no doubt that he was gone. Then Kurt noticed something even stranger. As he sashayed down the hall, head held high, the crowds subtly parted for him. The looks from other students were different too. More like the ones reserved for Santana or Quinn in her heyday before her pregnancy. Or Puck straight from juvie. At first he didn't believe it but he tested it by staring at a boy with a displeased look and saw him look down and scamper away.

He didn't know what to make of it. He thought maybe Jeff's appearance had caused but then he ran into Jacob.

"Kurt, an interview please? The blogashere is awash with rumors of how you made Dave Karofsky disappear. Care to share your secret with us?"

Kurt gave his patented hair flip and motioned to the left side of his face.

"This side only. It's my best side. If I see any unflattering footage on your blog, you'll be next."

"Of course, over here, the left side" he instructed the cameraman. "So Kurt, what can you tell us?"

Kurt gave him a smug smile and said "Smart beats brute force every time. You will all work for me some day so I have no intention of giving you details. Now go." he finished with a flip of his hand.

Just like on Monday, Jeff texted him every hour, timed to get to Kurt just after the bell at the start of each class. The text would just tell Kurt about Jeff's last class or some small observation but he wasn't fooled. He knew his boyfriend was checking to make sure he made it to each class. It should have been clingy and annoying but Kurt found it adorable instead. He answered every one to reassure Jeff. He'd of course told him of Karofsky's withdrawal from school but Jeff wasn't convinced Dave was Kurt's only enemy at McKinley.

_**Friday**_

The rest of the week passed the same way. He went to school, started his krav maga twice a week, glee practice, and phoning or texting Jeff.

"Still no word on when you'll be freed from prison?" asked Jeff hopefully.

"No, I pretty much expected it wouldn't be this weekend. It wouldn't be much of a punishment to just be grounded on school days. I hope it isn't much longer though."

"Surely a week is long enough? You really didn't do anything wrong. I don't even understand why you're being punished. I think your dad just doesn't want us to be together. He doesn't like me you know."

"That's not true. It isn't personal, he wouldn't like anyone I date. He's just disappointed that I chose not to remain a virgin until I'm thirty."

"Do you want to watch a movie together? We could stream it online at the same time."

"OK, it won't be the same as cuddling while we watch but still. You pick something."

"12 Monkeys"

"What's it about?"

"It's hard to describe. But it has Brad Pitt."

It did have Brad Pitt but Kurt couldn't help but grouse that it was the weirdest creepiest Brad Pitt ever and a very strange movie.

"I'm picking the next movie" Kurt insisted.

"Of course. And when you get out of detention, we'll go see every musical playing in Columbus. I promise."

_**Saturday**_

Burt answered the phone.

"Hello, Burt? This is Dennis."

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"My wife and I would like very much for you, your wife, and your sons to join us for a family dinner. Next Friday or Saturday, whichever would fit more conveniently in your schedule. Or if neither is acceptable, a date of your choosing. I think our families should get to know each other."

Burt reluctantly agreed to come Friday night and took down the address and directions. Then he called Kurt down from his room.

"Kurt, I've decided you can go out again as of this coming Friday."

Kurt whopped and hugged his dad. He was going positively insane and even though it was still one more week, having an end sight was an improvement.

"In fact, Jeff's dad has invited the whole family over for dinner on Friday so that will you first outing."

"So we're all going to have dinner together?"

"Yes, and I hope we can come to an agreement on what is appropriate behavior between you two boys in the future."

_**A/N Up next the great Hummel - Hudson Herrmann gathering. What will happen? Please review. Oh just to be clear about Michael - he does have a huge crush on Kurt but it isn't sexual.  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N Sorry it is taking me so long between chapters. This week has been really busy for me. BTW - I'm pretty sure my little smut fest in this chapter isn't actually physically possible but hey I imagined it and it's porn so I wrote it down any way.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Monday**_

It was a teacher development day at Dalton so Nick and Jeff were in the family room playing Call of Duty. Michael, Morgan, and Austin were in schools with different schedules so the boys were pretty much on their own for the day.

Caruso was free from his cage an flitting around Nick's head and shoulders. Nick usually kept the bird at Dalton as much as possible but had brought him over to the Herrmann's for the day.

"Why didn't you just give that stupid bird to Kurt like you promised the council?" asked Jeff when they paused between missions.

Nick held out a finger for Caruso to hop on and said in a kind of baby talk voice "Caruso's not stupid. He's very smart for a bird. Aren't you baby?" then whistled and smiled when he received a returned whistle. "See? Very smart for a tiny little bird brain. And I'd never give him to a bird killer like Kurt."

Nick put Caruso back in his cage and returned to sit next to Jeff.

"Ready?" he asked controller in hand.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go see Kurt. Since we have the day off" suggested Jeff hopefully.

"Seriously? I'm supposed to give up my day off to galavant down to Lima so you can get your mac on with your boyfriend? And isn't he grounded and forbidden from seeing you anyway?"

"He's grounded and can't go anywhere but school but no one said I couldn't see him at school" countered Jeff triumphantly.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure that's not what his father intended."

"He can see all of his other friends at school, and besides, he's the one grounded not me. If I just happen to show up at McKinley, how can he get in trouble for that?" argued Jeff logically.

"Fine, I miss my best friend who'd rather play Call of Duty more than anything in the whole world but fine" agreed Nick in a resigned voice.

"We can play after school the rest of the week. I haven't seen Kurt in person in over a week. I need to go change then we can hit the road."

"Why? What's wrong with what you have on?"

Jeff was already running up the stairs as he called back to Nick "I'm not supposed to wear these jeans any more. In fact, I was supposed to throw them out."

"Dude, you are so whipped."

"No I'm not. I didn't throw them away. I just can't wear them in front of Kurt."

"Whipped"

Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel were sitting together in the cafeteria of McKinley when Jeff and Nick walked in. No one had hassled them or seemed to care that they didn't even go to the school. They hadn't warned Kurt that they were coming - Jeff had insisted that it gave Kurt plausible deniability.

When Kurt saw Jeff, his face lit up and he rushed to give his boyfriend an extended hug. But when Jeff tried to kiss him, Kurt backed away.

"No, no, no, we can't do that here. Not in Lima, not at McKinley" he said shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

_Oh no, not the kicked puppy face_ he thought as he looked at his boyfriend pleading with his eyes for him to understand that they just couldn't. Not here.

"It's OK, I understand" replied Jeff even though truly he didn't.

The three boys sat down. Jeff and Nick sat across for Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel.

"Rachel, this is my boyfriend Jeff and his best friend Nick. Nick this is Rachel and Mercedes."

"Yeah, I know. Mercedes and I are already Facebook friends even though I guess we haven't properly been introduced before. Rachel, you're New Direction's Blaine right? I noticed you at Regionals. Hogging up the spotlight." snarked Nick at Rachel.

"Humph. Well, I just have more talent than anyone else. It's only natural I should be featured more" replied Rachel haughtily.

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged bitch please looks but didn't say anything.

"I wonder if he ever thinks of me" mused Rachel "Ours was a tragic and star crossed romance. So sad, we would have had such talented children" she sighed.

"Romance? Please, you had one drunken kiss, a date, and when he kissed you sober he realized he was 100 % gay. I wouldn't call that star crossed" retorted Kurt.

"And you children might have been talented but they'd be freakish little hobbits" laughed Mercedes.

"Well, I'm over him anyway. Finn is the love of my life" declared Rachel firmly.

"So what brings you two to McKinley?" asked Mercedes. "Shouldn't you be in school? I hope you aren't planning on beating anyone up today."

"I came to surprise Kurt" said Jeff with a smile. "We have the day off at Dalton."

"I'm glad you did" replied Kurt with a smile. He took Jeff's hand, deciding that surely hand holding wouldn't be too risque.

"Weren't you the guy hitting on Brittany right in front of her boyfriend at the lonely hearts dinner?" Rachel asked Nick.

"You mean that blond chick over there sitting by the hot dish of salsa?" Nick asked pointing over at a table where Artie and Sam sat across for Brittany and Santana. "Sure, I'd tap that. Never hurts to ask, I mean just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean she'd say no."

Kurt and Jeff were oblivious to the conversation as they just sat looking at each other with matching goofy grins.

"I like your hat" Jeff said feeling like a dork because he's pretty sure he is supposed to be saying something romantic and awesome about now.

"Thanks" beamed Kurt.

"It's red" continued Jeff wondering why 'it's red' sounded like the dumbest thing ever said in the history of time. "I mean red is a really good color for you" he amended.

Kurt let go of Jeff's hand and stood up declaring "I have to go to the bathroom" as he turned and fled the table.

Jeff just sat watching him go with a puzzled look until Nick poked him saying "Dude! He wants you to follow him. I mean, duh, isn't this what you came down here for?"

Realization dawned in Jeff's eyes as he mouth made a silent O. He jumped up and followed Kurt out of the cafeteria. As his eyes landed on Kurt's fine ass that was so visible under those too tight red jeans, he was jealous of _everyone_ at McKinley. Everyone got to see this sight, every single day. It just wan't fair at all.

Jeff had never been in a girl's bathroom before but he didn't really stop to think about it because he was too busy kissing Kurt. Finally. Too soon, Kurt broke away.

"Let me make sure we're alone and that we stay that way" he explained. Kurt checked all the stalls, then hung an out of order sign that he found in a supply closet on the outside of the door. As an extra precaution, he jammed the door with a broom through the door handle.

He turned to his boyfriend but before he could say anything, Jeff grabbed him and backed him the the line of sinks and lifted him up on the counter. Kurt lost his hat along the way but he didn't care. He was too busy responding to Jeff's fierce claiming kisses. They usually went much slower then this but they were both feeling desperate and needy. Hands all over as they ground into each other, lips and tongue clashing.

"You have entirely too much on" panted Jeff as he tried to work Kurt's tie off. "Why are you wearing a tie when you don't have to?"

"Fashion and I didn't know you were coming."

Kurt pulled Jeff's t-shirt over his head as Jeff finally worked the last button of Kurt's dress shirt and rid him of the troublesome thing. They kissed bare chest to bare chest, Jeff's hands roaming along Kurt's back and Kurt's rested on Jeff's ass. As close as they were it just wasn't enough for Kurt. He hugged Jeff closer and wrapped his legs around the taller boy as they rutted into each other.

Kurt pulled back with a frustrated sound and reached down and undid Jeff's fly to free his hard cock, pushing his jeans and boxers down with one motion. He wrapped his hand around Jeff's cock and began pumping causing his boyfriend to moan as he reached down to free Kurt from his confinement as well. After a bit of an awkward struggle, Jeff managed to get Kurt's jeans completely off of him.

They held each other close again, Kurt legs wrapped around Jeff again, lips locked together, as they thrust into each other with mindless abandon. It was awkward and rough without any lube and sitting on the edge of a bathroom counter but neither of them noticed or cared because they just needed this too much. When their release came, they clung to each other panting for a bit, then fell into softer gentler kisses.

Jeff pulled back from Kurt and looked down at the mess on his stomach.

"I should clean you up" commented Jeff with a hungry look.

Kurt loved how Jeff would tenderly wash him after when they engage in activities like this but what happened next surprised him. Jeff dropped to his knees and started licking the cum off of Kurt's stomach, making little moaning noises as he did.

"Oh my god, Jeff that is so ..._dirty" _commented Kurt with wonder. "That's seriously hot and so wrong and...fucking hot."

Jeff just smiled up at him like the cat who found the cream and continued his efforts lower. When he started licking Kurt's still soft cock, Kurt had an overwhelming desire to push him away because it was just too much. He'd just come and the feeling was somewhere between pain, pleasure, and tickling. But watching his boyfriend on his knees taking him into his mouth, he just didn't care what it felt like, he wanted it so much. They didn't have time to wait for him to recover and he just couldn't not let Jeff do this.

Jeff sucked on Kurt's soft cock until it hardened in his mouth. Kurt's head dropped back and thunked against the mirror as Jeff continued with his very talented lips and tongue. Kurt was moaning calling Jeff's name as he tangled his hands in the blond boy's hair.

"Oh god, yes, that, Jeff you are so good at that. I can't believe you're going to make me come again. Oh, that feels so good. Don't stop" he begged looking at Jeff who had indeed stopped. Jeff slipped a finger in his mouth and was sucking on in in the most sensual way.

"That's seriously hot Jeff but we really don't have time for teasing. Please."

Jeff took Kurt back in his mouth deep throating him and the same time his slipped his finger into Kurt.

"Oh" groaned Kurt as Jeff croaked his finger just so sending shooting pleasure through Kurt's entire body. Kurt was an incoherent mewling mess when Jeff added a second finger thrusting in and out, brushing across Kurt's sweet spot just often enough to keep him guessing. Jeff began to suck in earnest as he fucked Kurt with his fingers until he could feel Kurt was really close. Kurt looked down at his boyfriend's blown eyes. He loved how the expression on Jeff's face when he was doing this always alway made him look like he was on the receiving end of the blow-job. He loved it that much.

Their eyes locked as Kurt said "I'm really close"

Jeff took his own cock in his free hand and beginning pumping furiously as he moaned around Kurt. Kurt cried out his name and filled Jeff's mouth with his cum. It was enough to send Jeff over the edge as well and he spilled his seed all over the floor in front of him.

Jeff got up off the floor a little shaky and dizzy but he managed to sink into Kurt, resting his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. They lost track of time as they kissed and caressed each other post climax. Finally, reluctantly letting go of each other, Kurt, hopped down, because his ass was kind of numb and he was well aware that they'd been gone probably most of the lunch hour and they both looked completely wrecked. Jeff cleaned them both up, hating to use course paper towels on Kurt's soft skin but it was all they had. They got dressed, Kurt trying not to think about the disheveled look his clothes now had. Jeff actually took the time to wipe the mess he made off the floor - he was that sort of thoughtful gentleman.

"We can go by my locker and get my hair looking decent" he said turning to look in the mirror.

"Oh my god" he cried staring at the huge purplish hickey prominently displayed on his neck.

"What?" said Jeff with a smirk as he snuggled up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. "You can cover it with a scarf. Or not" smiling at the thought of everyone knowing Kurt was his. Of course they did already know that but he liked seeing the mark on Kurt's neck.

"If my dad sees this then he'll know I've seen you!"

"Oh, well just make sure you keep it covered. You love scarves."

"OK, let's go to my locker. Luckily, besides, my emergency hair supplies, I also have a stash of scarves."

As Kurt sprayed copious amount of hairspray and adjusted his scarf, Jeff couldn't help but notice the picture on the inside of Kurt's locker door. It was of course, Jeff with his M4. Next to the picture was lettering cut from magazines to spell "JEFF" and an arrow pointing to Jeff. On the other side was "VERA" and another arrow pointing to the M4. Kurt noticed Jeff smiling at the picture.

"You're much better looking than Adam Baldwin" he commented as he closed his locker. "I do know how to use Google you know" he laughed at Jeff's surprised look.

_**Meanwhile back at the cafeteria**_

"So I wonder where they're going?" asked a curious Mercedes.

"They're probably just going somewhere private for a little snog" assured Rachel.

Nick snorted because he was pretty sure way more that a little snog was going on right now. _Lucky bastards. Jeff is probably getting a blow-job right now. _

"So how are things at McKinley post Karofsky? Have any of his friends been bothering Kurt?" Nick asked.

"Friends? What friends?" asked Mercedes "Now that everyone knows he's gay, all of his so called friends suddenly never knew him. And no, no one has been bothering Kurt lately."

"So whatever happened to Karofsky?" asked Nick. It was a question he didn't dare asked in front of Kurt. The boy had seemed to genuinely want the best outcome for his former bully.

"No one knows" claimed Rachel "There are rumors but that's all they are."

"That's not true, I know" corrected Mercedes. "Quinn told me that his parents sent him off to some pray away the gay program. She would know. Her parents go to the same church as the Karofskys. It's really terrible, I actually feel sorry for him."

"Speaking of Quinn" said Rachel, changing the subject "Why are she and Finn never at lunch any more?"

"Well, I don't know who Quinn is but I'm guessing if she and Finn are both gone then they're off somewhere having a nooner."

"No way, Quinn is the president of the celibacy club" insisted Rachel but she didn't even sound convincing to herself.

"Yeah, and that's not ironic at all considering she gave birth at Regionals last year" supplied Mercedes.

Nick was completely bored now and had tuned out the conversation. He had his eye on the Latina girl a few tables over. He didn't remember her name but he'd flirted with her at the lonely hearts dinner. He hadn't been able to get her number - something about not dating guys from gay schools. He really hated that public school girls saw Dalton as a gay school.

"So what's up with Salsa over there? Is she with fish lips?"

"You mean Santana? Yeah, she's with Sam" answered Mercedes "But I'm pretty sure her definition of 'with' is pretty flexible."

"She's kind of a slut" translated Rachel.

"My kind of girl" mused Nick thoughtfully. He was weighing the risks of going over to her given that her very cut boyfriend was right there. That and the fact she was 90 minutes away and he didn't have a car. On the other hand, it was kind of perfect for double dates with Jeff and Kurt.

_Whoa, snap out of it dude, she's just some random chick. _He cautioned himself after imagining a few dates with her.

Jeff and Kurt returned to the table looking considerably disheveled and satisfied. Though somehow, Kurt's hair looked perfect. But no one at the table failed to notice the addition of a scarf to his ensemble.

"Did you to get lost on the way to the bathroom?" asked Mercedes pointedly.

Kurt blushed but his voice was steady as he replied.

"I took him on a tour."

"I'll bet you did" snarked Nick. "Ow, what was that for?" he complained when Jeff hit him in the arm.

"For having nasty thoughts" replied Jeff.

All too soon they were saying goodbye because Kurt couldn't be caught skipping class and getting grounded even longer.

As Jeff pulled up to his house, both boys noticed a police car and several other unknown cars in front of Nick's house. Before Jeff could pull into the drive way and park, Nick was out of the moving car and running toward his house. Jeff parked the car and went after him.

When Jeff came in through the front door he just stopped in his tracks. It had been years since Nick had allowed him to come over and it had not looked like this before. The place looked like there had been a wild party held here about a month ago and it hadn't been cleaned since. Actually it kind of looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

Nick was standing by his mom who was in cuffs yelling at the cop. Jeff walked over to his friend and at about the same time a woman dressed in a smart skirt and blazer ensemble came down the stairs with a man in a business suit. The woman walked up to Nick.

"Are you Nick Spencer?" she asked.

"Yes, what's going on here? What are you doing to my mother?"

"Mr. Spencer, I'm Stephanie Reynolds. I'm with child protective services. Your mother is under arrest for a number of charges and I'm here to take you into the foster care system."

"No, you can't do that. We're fine. What charges? You have to tell me."

"No actually I don't but I will. The most serious is child endangerment. Most of the others are related to drug possession and fraud. You need to pack some clothes and anything of personal value to you and then we'll go."

"No, absolutely not. My step-father will be here any minute so you can just leave me here. I'll work on getting my mom a lawyer." It wasn't true, he hadn't seen the man in nearly a month but he had no intention of revealing that to her.

"Mr. Spencer, your step-father has absolutely no legal rights to you and my understanding that he has greatly contributed to you unsafe environment. We can leave without your things if you like, we aren't going far."

"Jeff, call your dad, please?" Jeff had never seen Nick like this. So completely unnerved.

"OK" he said as he pulled out his phone.

Nick and Ms. Reynolds walked up the stairs to Nick's room. Nick took out the key to the deadbolt on his door well aware that the fact he had a deadbolt on his bedroom door was a huge red flag. His room was completely different than the rest of the house. He managed to keep it neat and clean. He'd given up on the rest of the house long ago. It was just too much so he just tried to ignore it.

He packed a suitcase, mostly with his warbler uniforms and some clothes. Luckily, Caruso was still at Jeff's house so he wouldn't worry about the bird for now.

They let him say goodbye to his mother at least. She was only a little drunk and had just kept telling him she was sorry.

"What's going to happen to her?" Nick asked as she was driven away.

"If she cooperated, rehab. With budget cuts, it really isn't in anyone's best interest to put people in jail for minor things like this. That's not really my area, however, my job is to make sure you are in stable safe environment. That isn't easy to find for a seventeen year old usually but your case is rather special."

"Jeff, what did your dad say?"

"He just kept saying that everything is fine and he'd see us in a few minutes."

When they walked across the street instead of getting in Ms. Reynolds' car, everything clicked in place for Nick. His eyes went from lost and hurt to cold and angry in seconds. Jeff saw the change in his friend but he was still confused even as his father met them at the door.

"Come on in Ms. Reynolds. I see you've met my oldest son Jeff. He's Nick's best friend."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Have you explained everything to Nick?"

"No I figured it would be easier here. Do you have somewhere we can all sit and go over the paperwork?"

"Yes, let's go to my study."

"What's going on Dad?" asked Jeff who still hadn't understood the situation.

"Nick's going to be living with us for a while. In fact, with you, so why don't you go get a measuring tape and start planning out your room, OK? Obviously Nick will have a say but we need to do some business with Ms. Reynolds first."

"Did you hear? We'll be living together." said Jeff excitedly. He really wanted to hug Nick but the boy absolutely hated being hugged so Jeff contained his excitement.

"Standing right here so, yeah, I heard."

Jeff ran up to his room to consider how they would need to rearrange things.

Nick, Mr. and Mrs. Herrmann, and Ms. Reynolds convened in Mr. Herrmann's study. They started signing paperwork as Ms. Reynolds started explaining things like home inspections, follow-up visits, etc but Nick wasn't really listening to it.

"How long?" he asked after a while.

"How long will you be in foster care? Until you're eighteen, which if my records are correct is eight months from now. Of course, theoretically, you could be back in your mother's custody before then but it seems unlikely. You'll be allowed to see her when she completes rehab but I don't see how anyone in good conscience could put you in her care again. She has been stealing money from you for years. Those trust fund disbursements were supposed to be for your care, Nick, not for her own personal vices."

Nick keep silent for a while after that answer. He didn't say that he was the one taking care of her not the other way around. He didn't point out that he had everything under control including making sure the bills were paid. He didn't suppose admitting to forging checks was a good idea. He didn't even ask who had turned her in because he knew. It could have only been the Herrmanns. He kept up such a good front, no one else could have done it. The house looked great on the outside, his grades were fine, the utility bills were all paid. Everything was nice and swept under the rug. It couldn't have been anyone else. Sure, he had to have her taken to the emergency room for alcohol poisoning recently but no way would that have gotten child protective services involved.

The Herrmanns just kept signing papers and Ms. Reynolds kept droning on.

Nick crossed his arms and glared before trying his next barb.

"Jeff's gay. I can't stay here because he might sodomize me in my sleep."

Strangely, that didn't get the explosion he'd hoped for. Instead of anger, the Herrmann's just looked at him with what he could only guess was pity. _He didn't need their fucking pity._

"Nick" started Ms. Reynolds "You're being placed in this home and there is nothing you can say to me that will change that. I've vetted this family and this is probably by far the best placement I've ever made. If you have a problem with Jeff being gay, then you can work that out with your foster parents. It's really none of my business."

"Can I sign the rest after my husband?" asked Mrs. Herrmann. "Nick doesn't actually need to be here does he?"

"Yes, you can and no he doesn't."

"Come on Nick, let's go talk sleeping arrangements" said Mrs. Herrmann. Nick followed her out of the room and down the hall.

"This is my craft room. It's pretty small, but there is closet and a window. I can get the boys to clear it out for us and we can make this your room. Ali's going to have a fit, that you get your own room but she being going to college in the fall anyway. She'll get over it. What do you think?"

Nick just shrugged.

"OK, then when I get finished signing everything, you and I will go shopping. We probably can't get you set up until tomorrow but you'll be fine sleeping in Michael and Austin's room tonight won't you?"

"I can sleep with Jeff tonight" he muttered looking at the floor.

"You aren't afraid he'll sodomize you?" she teased.

He couldn't believe she wasn't mad. She was actually teasing him.

"You won't tell him I said that will you?"

"No, I know you didn't mean it. I get that you're angry and upset. It's OK to feel that way. Now go tell Jeff that you're getting you own room so he can stop obsessing about furniture placement."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Sorry for the lack of Keff in this chapter. I focused on the melding of the clans and you can think of this as the other characters chapter. Clarification : in this AU, Finn is seeing Quinn but they haven't revealed it yet. Also, seriously review please because I'm not kidding when I say lack of reviews causes writers block.

_**Chapter 15**_

Dennis greeted the Hummel-Hudson clan at the door and ushered them in.

"Welcome to my home. I'm so glad you could all make it tonight" he said as they all clustered in the foyer. "This is my wife, Laura."

"Hi, Carol" said Carol as she introduced herself. "And this is my son, Finn."

"Don't you look amazing, Carol? You really didn't need to dress up so, we're really a very casual family." They were, really. Laura was dressed as usual in a nice pair of jeans and a casual, practical blouse. Her long blond hair held back with pretty headband that made her seem too young to be the mother of five teenagers.

"Well, Kurt insisted on a shopping trip for the occasion. He's very helpful with the whole wardrobe selection" Carol replied in a self deprecating manner.

Laura laughed.

"Of course, we're all aware of Kurt's tendency to dress for every occasion like there's going to be a runway."

"Well you never know, there just might be" joked Kurt with a nervous laugh.

"Well, come on into the living room, everyone. Let's not stand here all night" suggested Dennis.

"These are our children" said Dennis when they arrived in the living room.

Kurt was astonished to see the Herrmann children all sitting quietly as if they were always well mannered properly behaved civilized beings instead of the wild bunch he knew they were. There was even food sitting on the coffee table completely untouched. It was miraculous because Kurt was pretty sure food never lasted more than 30 seconds during the shark feeding frenzy that was their normal mode of operation.

"This is Alexis, our oldest"

"You can call me Ali, everyone does" she said beaming at Finn as she shook his hand seeming oblivious to the rest of the clan. "Oh my god, you are so tall" she gushed excitedly.

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Finn answered with a self deprecating laugh.

"This is our other daughter, Morgan and our two younger boys Michael and Austin" Dennis continued trying to ignore the completely inappropriate flirting going on between Ali and Finn. "And of course you know Jeff and Nick already. Nick just officially joined our family this week but he's been part of our family for years really."

While Dennis was facing the Hummel-Hudsons, Nick started holding up a series of hand made signs behind him.

_**Help Me!**_

_**I've been kidnapped**_

_**these people are not my family**_

The word family was squeezed in with increasingly smaller letters as if hastily made and he'd run out of room writing it. Burt and Carol were at a loss as to how they should react but they could see the Herrmann kids all trying to hold back giggles.

Finally, Dennis gave an exasperated sigh, turned to Nick, took the signs from him, and said "They weren't funny the first 27 times and they still aren't."

"Oh don't be silly, dear, they're hilarious" corrected Laura. "Nick, doesn't think we have a sense of humor but we do" she said brightly to Burt and Carol. Turning back to Nick she said "Now, Nick sweetie, don't you have something a little more appropriate to wear?" as she pointed to his black t-shirt with the saying 'A maid cannot kill you with a tube sock. I can'. Jeff was the only one in the group that got that t-shirt.

Dennis had given him an advance on his trust fund money and Nick had gone to the mall and had about a dozen custom t-shirts made all with equally weird and hostile sayings on them. Unfortunately, every hostile act, every sarcastic remark and cruel snark had been met with nothing but kindness and Nick was really beginning to feel seriously frustrated. Being a complete pain in the ass was his only mission in life at the moment but apparently he was failing miserably.

Instead of noticing that he was complete jerk and becoming angry they kept showering him with gifts and affection. Who gave their foster kid a fucking car? Seriously, what kind of demented do gooders did that? Not that he turned it down but he did manage to bitch about how they'd ruined a perfectly good RAV4 by putting an electric motor in it.

"Sure Mom, what would you like me to wear?" he said with a big smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Something that doesn't mention murder, mutilation, or cannibalism, please."

Nick scurried off to his room feeling victorious. Anything other than patronizing indulgence felt like a victory to him these days. And no he really didn't understand why. He was angry and frustrated and sure that everything he felt was their fault and he just hated that they were all being so nice to him.

"I'm sorry about that" apologized Dennis "He's still adjusting to his new status in the family."

"Oh where are my manners! Would you like something to drink? Cocktails? Beer? Sodas?"

"Sure, a couple of beers would be nice" replied Burt.

"And you Finn? A coke?"

"Yeah that'd be nice" he answered nervously.

"Girls go on, get our guests their drinks"

Ali and Morgan scrambled off to the kitchen.

"Well, I still have some cooking to do before dinner is ready but I have some snacks here for the kids to keep them entertained while I'm getting everything together. Finn go ahead and have a seat, please. Get to know the kids."

Ali and Morgan returned and handed Burt and Carol glasses of beer, a coke for Finn, and a water with lemon for Kurt. They hadn't needed to ask him what he wanted. Burt of course noticed that they poured the beers in glasses instead of just bringing the bottles.

"I need to get to the kitchen. You know what? Dear, why don't you take Burt and Carol on a tour of the house while I finish up?"

"Are you sure I can't help you with something?" offered Carol.

"Oh, no you're a guest. I wouldn't dream of it."

Nick returned and plopped down on the floor near the couch. He was wearing a shirt with a smiley face that said 'have a nice day'. But the smiley face had a bullet hole in it and blood dripping down it's face. But Laura reckoned it was an improvement.

"Is this better Mom?" he asked.

"Sure, that's fine" she said as she turned to head to the kitchen.

"So he calls you mom?" asked a puzzled Finn.

"He means it ironically" replied Laura as she walked away.

Finn looked at Kurt' "Ironically? Does that mean she irons his shirts?"

"Try not to think Finn, you'll just hurt yourself" commented Kurt.

Dennis took Burt and Carol and a tour of the house including the greenhouse and the garden in the back yard. Burt found the suggestion a little pretentious but Laura had really only meant to keep them occupied while she finished dinner.

Once his dad was out of sight, Kurt was in Jeff's lap, and the two of them were having a serious make out session.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" objected Finn. "There are children present!"

Michael spoke up first "We've seen Jeff and Kurt kiss lots of times. What's your problem?"

"Really?" added Morgan

"It's kind of gross" added Austin "but not half as gross as seeing Mom and Dad kiss."

"Oh, I just thought..."

"So, Finn, do you play basketball?" asked Ali changing the subject.

"Yeah, I do. And football in the fall."

Jeff and Kurt were having some kind of conversation between kisses that only they could hear. Laughing softly and whispering as they cuddled in a way sweet and cute enough to induce diabetes to anyone watching too closely. Which no one was.

"Basketball and football? What else? Do you like music?" continued Ali.

"Yeah, I'm in glee club too."

Kurt took a break from kissing Jeff to comment on that.

"Yeah, he and Rachel pretty much get all the solos and duets."

"Oh, is Rachel your girlfriend?" Ali asked looking up through her lashes.

"No, I'm totally single" he lied with a flirty look. He was seeing Quinn secretly but since it was a secret he figured he didn't have to admit to it when flirting. "So where do you go to school?"

"I'm taking a break for a year. I graduated from high school last spring but I wanted to concentrate on my music career. That isn't working out so well so I'll be starting college in the fall. Capital University in Columbus. I'm thinking I might disband our group and put together a girl band at college."

"What about me?" objected Michael. "You can't leave me like that. We have fans!"

"You guys have a band?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, we all sing at local venues but really it isn't going anywhere. Dad won't let me take my brothers and sister anywhere that isn't local so that's pretty much it. I need to put together something else. Plus, I think the whole brothers and sisters gimmick just isn't that exciting."

"What do you call your band?" asked Finn.

"Crunchy Explosion" answered all of the kids except Jeff whose mouth was busy.

"Whoa, that's seriously awesome" commented Finn.

"But if you end Crunchy Explosion what am I going to do?" said Michael again.

"You can start your own band. Dad's not ever going to let you perform professionally any way. So you might as well get used to being a Warbler" Ali sniped before returning her attentions back to Finn.

Morgan, Michael, and Austin quickly gave up trying to interact with Finn as the flirting continued. They just started their own conversation about the usual things. Jeff and Kurt were in their own little world oblivious to it all. Nick sat silently seething at the sight of Finn and Ali.

_What does she see in that guy? Was it the stupid grin? The sheer tallness? Didn't she notice that he had the IQ of a gold fish? The boy didn't even know what irony meant. OK, admittedly, most kids attending public school wouldn't but Ali was a graduate of a Country Day school. She really should have higher standards._

Dennis, Burt, and Carol returned. Burt seeing that his son was literally in Jeff's lap was not happy.

"Is this what you consider appropriate behavior in your house?" Burt asked.

Kurt heard his father and hurriedly disentangled himself from Jeff and repositioned himself on the arm of the chair. He took Jeff's hand in his while he attempted a nonchalant look of innocence.

"They're teenagers" replied Dennis with a shrug. He clearly did consider it appropriate behavior.

Before the two men could argue about it Laura arrived to announce that dinner was ready. The food was set out buffet style near the dining room to make it easier to serve such a large party. The dining room table had been extended with two leaves to make room for Hummel-Hudsons.

Once everyone was seated with food in front of them, Kurt was again amazed at the civility of it all. Instead of the constant talking, shouting over each other, and the vying for attention, the Herrmann kids were politely taking turns telling Burt and Carol little tidbits of information about themselves. He wondered if they'd all been coached for this dinner. Then he realized that this college educated, rich, successful couple who sent their kids to exclusive private schools was pulling out all the stops to impress _his_ family. It was enough to make him laugh.

The conversation turned to Laura's life.

"Well, I couldn't possible find time for a career with six kids to care for. Between school functions, dance recitals, soccer games, lacrosse, keeping them fed, well that's beyond a full time job. I have my hobbies now that they are all a bit older. I've just planted my spring garden. I'm sorry to say it is too soon to be serving any of my vegetables but I hope we do this again when I can."

"I can't imagine" laughed Carol. "I just had Finn and it was enough."

"It's much harder for a single mom, I'd imagine. How did you and Burt find each other?"

"Oh we met at a parent teacher night at Finn and Kurt's school. We figured out right away that we had so much in common. How did you meet your husband?"

"That is a long story that if you are up for it I'd love to tell you" Laura answered brightly.

"No, mom please don't"

"Not again!"

"We've heard it a hundred times!"

"Yes, but Burt and Carol haven't."

"I'd love to hear it" insisted Carol.

"I was attending Crawford Country Day - that's an all girls school, Ali graduated from there and Morgan will be going next fall. Anyway, they have a Spring Formal in conjunction with Dalton School for Boys. I debated going that year, since I didn't have a boyfriend but a bunch of us decided we'll all go stag. I met Dennis there. You remember, sweetie? The theme was Girls Just Wanna have Fun."

"Yes, you haven't heard anything until you've heard the Warblers sing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" replied Dennis.

"Oh that's so sweet, you met and fell in love at this dance?" asked Carol.

"Not hardly" laughed Laura.

"I fell in love with her" interrupted Dennis. "But she didn't even know I existed."

"Unfortunately, I only had eyes for Troy. He was a beautiful boy, so charming, articulate and such a good dancer. I was smitten."

"He was my best friend" added Dennis. "I'd tried talk to Laura and ask her to dance but every time I opened my mouth nothing but gibberish would come out. So I asked Troy to help me out. Talk to her and get her to dance with me."

"Well, I'm sure he tried but I wasn't really listening I suppose. That plan backfired. I gave him my phone number and he was all I could talk about to my friends. I was always 'when will he call me?'. Then he started showing up at all of our hang outs and talking to me."

"Actually _we_ showed up at all of her hang outs but she didn't seem to notice I was there" laughed Dennis.

"It's true, I only had eyes for Troy. I had our whole life planned out. I was going to be Mrs. Troy Wexner. Never mind that he never asked me out, never called and seemed in fact to be obsessed with his best friend. Well somehow, finally Dennis managed the courage to spit out an intelligible request for a date."

"Troy totally coached me on what to say. I'm pretty sure I flubbed it."

"Oh, you did dear but still I got the gist of what you were going for. And I agreed because I thought going out with Dennis would make Troy jealous enough to ask me out. So Dennis took me on the most amazing date. We went to the planetarium and after we went out into the countryside for some actual star gazing. I forgot all about Troy and that's when we fell in love."

"So true love triumphed in the end. That is so romantic." commented Carol. "You were high school sweethearts and still together. That's so amazing."

"We went to college together as well. I'm hoping Jeff will go to our Alma Mater, Case Western."

"So what happened to this Troy guy?" asked Burt.

"He's still my best friend and my business partner" replied Dennis to Burt's surprise.

"You're in business together? What do you do?" asked Burt.

"My primary employment is still as a professor at Ohio State but some years ago I started a venture capital company with a colleague of mine, Hiro Satō, and my best friend Troy Wexner."

"What is exactly is a venture capital company?" asked Burt.

"A venture capital company identifies promising companies and supplies them money. The idea being that the investment will be successful later. I got the idea from my colleague Hiro, a brilliant researcher but like many of us, not well versed in politics and not very effective at getting the funding he needed. So it came to me that there are countless brilliant scientists working on emerging technologies but they just aren't getting the funding. I took the idea to Troy, who has a much better handle on business and fiance than I do. He loved the idea so our little company was born. Hiro and I would oversee the science and Troy was in charge of making money essentially. And we really have. Some companies take a long time to pay off but it really isn't about that. We're changing the world by getting these technologies into the market place."

The stories loosened things up somewhat and Burt shared more about his own life running the garage and raising Kurt alone. Carol talked about meeting Burt and integrating the families. All in all the rest of dinner seemed to get more relaxed as time went by.

While his mom was going on about meeting his father at the Spring Formal, Jeff surreptitiously slipped his phone out and texted Kurt. Texting at the dinner table was forbidden but the adults were wrapped up in conversation and he couldn't wait. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before but admittedly, he was still getting the hang of being a boyfriend.

_**Come to the spring formal with me? - J**_

It took a second for Kurt to realize he should read the text but Jeff finally got the message across with his eyes.

_**Yes! Love you - XIO K**_

_**XIO J**_

_**I can't dance. U have to teach me - J**_

_**? U dance all the time Warblers - K**_

_**Not slow dancing - J**_

_**Don't worry. I'll teach U - K**_

_**Love you - J**_

_**XIO - K**_

_**Stay 2nite? - J**_

_**:( Don't think so. - K**_

_**:( **_

_**I'll work on my dad. He has to give in. Eventually. - K**_

Meanwhile, across the table from Kurt, next to Jeff, Nick was childishly launching peas at Finn with his spoon. He timed each one perfectly so that Finn never caught on to who was throwing them. Finn was pretty sure it had to be Austin since he was only thirteen, the boy never figured out why Finn kept glaring at him randomly.

"Time to clear the table kids" announced Laura.

Once the table was cleared, they kids were shooed off to the living room as the adults had some after dinner coffee and brandy. Also, they figured it was time to have some adult discussions.

Meanwhile in the living room, Ali had an idea of how to pass the time.

"Let's sing!" she suggested.

"Should we get our guitars?" asked Jeff.

"No, then we're stuck playing stuff from our set lists. Lets breakout the Karaoke and just go crazy! Come on, Finn, I'm dying to hear your singing voice."

"Sure, that sounds like fun" he agreed.

The girls started out singing Girls Just Wanna have fun because how could they not after sitting through their parents story at dinner. That led to an entire 80s medley when Kurt suggested Jump. It didn't take long for them all to be dancing and singing including Nick who just couldn't manage to stay surly during a romp through the 80s.

They were all laughing and throwing out ideas for the next song when Michael suggested Marry Me which was a cover they had done as CE.

"Cool man, we did that the wedding between my mom and Kurt's dad" explained Finn.

"Yeah, even at my dad's wedding, I didn't get a solo." snarked Kurt.

'Dude!"

"Just saying."

Finn and Ali started off singing the first verse as a duet together. Followed by Kurt and Jeff bringing in the next verse. They didn't plan it but Jeff scooped Kurt up and carried him around the living room making the smaller boy laugh before setting him down to dance.

Of course Burt and Carol heard them singing and the adults came to watch. Burt was moved by the way Kurt was laughing and smiling when Jeff scooped him up. He didn't often see Kurt smile and laugh with such abandon. Burt was lost in thought when Dennis spoke to him.

"I didn't think Kurt was good for Jeff but I was clearly wrong. Do you see it?"

"I see it" agreed Burt. He really did.

"Let's see if the kids are ready for some dessert" suggested Laura when the kids had finished there song.

She brought out hot apple pie and ice cream for everyone and as usual had to insist to get Kurt to take a piece. After everyone had dessert, the parents suggested that the kids sing some more.

Michael sang a solo, Bad Day that he dedicated to Nick. He really didn't understand why Nick was feeling sad when he should be happy but Michael thought that surely a song would make him feel better.

Nick was moved nearly to tears not so much by the song but by the very idea that this fifteen year old cared so much about someone else. Weren't kids his age supposed to be self absorbed?

Ali and Finn sang Cruisin' in honor of the 80s theme they seemed to have going. The adults we thrilled because of course they looked and sounded adorable but Nick had had just about enough of Fili, _enough_.

"I have a song I want to sing" Nick said to everyone. "Guys can you back me up?" He asked as he cued up the song he had in mind. He thought it was perfect. He'd always thought Ali was oblivious to him because he was two years younger and she couldn't be bothered with a child. Clearly that wasn't true given the way she was practically slobbering over Finn.

_**I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man**_

_**Incredible how you can see right through me**_

_**When you hear a sound that you just can't place**_

_**Feel somethin' move that you just can't trace**_

_**When something sits on the end of your bed**_

_**Don't turn around when you hear me tread**_

_**I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man**_

_**Incredible how you can see right through me**_

_**I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man**_

_**It's criminal how I can see right through you**_

_**Now I'm in your room and I'm in your bed**_

_**And I'm in your life and I'm in your head**_

_**Like the CIA or the FBI**_

_**You'll never get close never take me alive**_

_**I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man**_

_**Incredible how you can see right through me**_

_**I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man**_

_**It's criminal how I can see right through you**_

_**Hah hah hah hello**_

_**Who goes there?**_

_**Hah hah hah OK**_

_**Who goes there?**_

_**Hah hah hah hello hello hello hello**_

_**Never had a real good friend - not a boy or a girl**_

_**No-one knows what I've been through - let my flag unfurl**_

_**So I make my mark from the edge of the world**_

_**From the edge of the world**_

_**From the edge of the world**_

_**Now I'm on your track and I'm in your mind**_

_**And I'm on your back but don't look behind**_

_**I'm your meanest thought I'm your darkest fear**_

_**But I'll never get caught you can't shake me shake me dear**_

_**I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man**_

_**Incredible how you can see right through me**_

_**Watch me**_

_**I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man**_

_**It's criminal how I can see right through you**_

_**Look at me look at me**_

_**Shake you shake you shake you dear**_

Everyone including Ali loved the performance. Nick was entertaining and frenetic in his delivery. He was everywhere, popping up from behind the couch to deliver the lines, creeping up behind Ali's chair, all the while Jeff, Michael, and Austin were doing their best air guitar moves.

Nick watched as everyone was clapping but it was clear that Ali didn't get it. In fact no one got it. They were all happy that Nick was having a good time and all but no they didn't get it. Even Finn was into it clapping Nick on the back saying "Dude, you're a Queen fan. I love it!"

The irony of that was not lost on Nick. He was a huge fan of irony, maybe if he wasn't he would have chosen a more obviously romantic song.

As everyone was saying goodbye for the night, Kurt begged his dad for a little alone time to say goodnight to Jeff and Burt relented.

"Two minutes, OK? That's enough time to say goodnight" Burt insisted as he, Carol and Finn headed to the car.

Jeff pulled Kurt in to a long sweet kiss before reluctantly letting go and standing holding both of Kurt's hands.

"We can go out tomorrow night" pointed out Kurt.

"Where are we going?" asked Jeff.

"Mary Poppins at the Ohio Theater. I have a curfew now but I'm going to keep working on my dad about the spending the night idea. It's crazy for him to keep us apart but I guess he just isn't ready yet."

They kissed some more and Kurt reluctantly left to go home.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Saturday afternoon**_

Jeff and Nick had spent the day playing an online multi-player game World in Conflict. Jeff was very delighted because it gone perfectly. That was difficult with MMOs because he had to depend on so many other players that he didn't even know. It was exciting because he could pick from a huge pool of people world wide but there were downsides. There was nothing more frustrating than a perfect battle plan ruined because the guy in charge of air support was whacking off to porn instead of paying attention to the game.

So now they were just hanging out. Kurt would be arriving soon for their dinner and theater date. Nick was lying on Jeff's bed thumbing through the an issue of Jennifer Blood and Jeff was lying on his back on the floor just quietly thinking. He and Nick were best friends but neither of them was terribly big on talking about feelings and personal thoughts. Their relationship was mostly built on shared experiences and interests. They did things together, they played together, and they just _were_ together most of the time.

So it wasn't strange that he didn't know how to ask Nick why he was so angry all the time. That he didn't know how to say that he was hurt that Nick wasn't happy. They were really brothers now so how could Nick not be happy about that? The worst part was that he didn't know what to do about it. He was pretty sure that wrestling him to the ground and demanding that he be happy wasn't a realistic solution as appealing as the idea was.

"You need to get laid" commented Jeff out of the blue.

"Dude, that'd be awesome. Got any ideas?" replied Nick.

"You should come to the Spring Formal with us. Maybe you could meet someone there."

"I can tell you, I've already gone through all the Country Day girls who'll say yes. I've kind of gotten a reputation now so I think that bridge might be burned."

"If you had a girlfriend you could go on double dates with me and Kurt."

"Seriously? To those gay musicals he's always dragging you to?"

"We have to do stuff that he likes too. That's how it works when you love someone."

"Are you sure it's love? Maybe you just like the sex. I'm sure it's awesome and all but is it worth it?"

"Kurt is totally worth it. He completes me."

"No, no, kill me now. You're quoting chick flick lines so my life is just over. Stick a fork in me."

"Shut up. You're such a drama queen."

"Are you talking about me? I heard drama queen" said Kurt from the door.

Jeff jumped up, ran to Kurt, and swept him into his arms.

"Hey beautiful" he said before placing a soft whisper of a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Hey" replied Kurt before pulling him back for a slightly warmer kiss. They'd done this more times than he could count but Kurt never tired of it. He loved the way Jeff took his time warming up and he'd really missed this on Monday when they'd been in such a desperate hurry. They'd made it to smoldering when Nick spoke up.

"Don't you two need to be somewhere?"

"Don't you have your own room now?" complained Kurt.

"Sure but what fun is it hanging out in my own place when I can invade someone else's?"

"Is that some kind of cannibalism advertisement on your shirt?" asked Kurt as Nick stood up to head out of the room.

Nick's shirt said 'Eat me. (Before I eat you)'

"Not really" replied Nick.

Jeff laughed and said "It really isn't but I don't think most people are going to get that."

"Nick, maybe it's not a good idea to stock you entire wardrobe with jokes that only the two of you get."

"Jealous?" snarked Nick.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'd rather not get those jokes."

Nick slipped passed them with a parting "Have fun at your fluffy cotton candy musical".

"Don't mind him. He's just in a bad mood" explained Jeff.

"He just needs to get laid" commented Kurt.

"That's just what I was thinking!" responded Jeff with a grin.

"Oh no, we are not having a three way because I do not love you that much."

"No, I mean maybe you could use your match making skills to set him up."

"I don't know. Let's just go to dinner and the show and I'll think about it."

_**Sunday afternoon**_

Burt had given Kurt a curfew and so far had rebuffed the idea of Jeff sleeping over. They seemed to be at an impasse which Kurt thought was pretty ridiculous. After all he was only keeping them from sleeping together, not having sex. Maybe it hadn't occurred to him that people could have sex during the day.

So they'd said goodbye after the date the night before having decided Kurt would come over after breakfast and they'd spend the day together. They didn't make any specific plans but it was pretty much understood catching up on love making was on the top of the to do list.

They spent hours doing just that. Making out, making love, and cuddling. By early afternoon, they were lying facing each other, sated, and happy just talking. Mostly Kurt was talking as Jeff smiled and occasionally caressed Kurt's face. Kurt had already gone over plans for the entire night of the Spring formal dance. Unfortunately at lease part of the night Jeff would have to sing with the Warblers. But luckily it was the only exception when it came to performing in uniform. Kurt was very clear on Jeff's attire and there would be another shopping trip to get the proper formal suit.

"I'm still working on my dad about the sleeping together. Hopefully I can get him to budge by Spring Formal. I'd really like to rent a room and have an entire romantic night. If you don't think that's too much?"

"That would be fantastic. Especially since here I can't...you know... really let myself go."

Kurt laughed.

"You mean you can't yell 'fuck me harder Kurt' at the top of your lungs?"

"Yeah, I don't think that my brothers and sisters would really appreciate it."

"I don't know, I might get more respect from Nick!"

"I hope you can get your father to understand. We only have six more weeks of school and then..." Jeff hesitated and couldn't continue. He needed to tell Kurt but it hurt to think about it and once he said it, things would be worse.

"What? You can tell me anything. It's OK" Kurt soothed him with kisses.

"We'll be gone for the summer. My family, we go to North Caroline to a beach house we rent for the summer. I won't see you for months." Jeff teared up because now that he said it aloud he couldn't fathom how he could stand it. _Months_.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Jeff and pressed himself close. He murmured soothing phrases; promising phone calls, Skype, and texts. They'd see each other when he got back and everything would be OK. Once Jeff calmed down a bit Kurt spoke to him softly.

"Just focus on the next six weeks. And when you get back, we'll be so happy to see each other."

"It's just terrible because I love summers on the beach so much. And Nick will be with us for the first time and that should be great. But I miss you so it isn't."

"It's OK to be happy when we're apart. You can miss me and have a good time. Tell me about it. Summers on the beach. I've never been to the beach."

"It's amazing. We play volleyball, go sailing, and just hang out on the beach. And there are jet skis! I love those. We have bon fires and clam bakes. I don't know if I can really describe it. It would be perfect if I didn't miss Nick so much. And now he'll be there but I'll miss you."

"That sounds..."

"Oh and there are wild horses too. And we don't stay at the beach the whole time we go on trips to see sites."

"So to sum up - it's really fun. I'm glad that you get to go no matter how much we miss each other."

"Maybe your dad would let you come with us."

"I doubt that's going to happen. Speaking of fun, we should really get out of bed and go do something."

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"What do you usually do on a Sunday afternoon?"

"When I don't have any plans? Just about anything. Shooting range. Flag football with Nick and my brothers. Video games. Read. Oh, I know we can go to the comic book store."

"Alright. I just want to get out for a while."

When they got dressed and headed out Jeff's room, Jeff said "Let's make Nick drive. Now that he has the electrified RAV4, I think it's payback for all the times he made fun of my Tesla."

_Oh, of course Nick is coming with us. I guess I really should get him a girlfriend if the only other option is he's a constant third wheel._

Nick was playing Assassin's Creed on the console in the family room when they found him.

"Come on bro, we're going to the Black Hole. You're driving."

"Well if I'm driving I guess I'd better move my ass" he snarked continuing to play.

"Come on, you know they have some new stuff. We haven't been in weeks."

"Fine, if you're done sexing him up, I guess I'll take him off your hands, Hummel" Nick replied as he saved his game and exited.

"Actually, we're all going" corrected Kurt.

"Figures. So when are you going to start sitting in Jeff's lap while we play COD?"

"I don't know, when are you going to start joining us in bed?"

"Blow me"

"I would but I'm guessing you're the kind of inconsiderate lay that doesn't return the favor."

"Please just stop it, you two. Can't you get along for me?"

"I thought we were" replied Kurt.

"Totally. Hummel and I were just working out the details of our BFFness."

_**Later at Black Hole Comix**_

"Dude, I need this!" shouted Nick holding up a black t-shirt that said 'If I wanted an opinion, I'd read your entrails'.

Jeff spent time explaining which series he was in to and why. Kurt loved that he actually had a reason for each and every series he followed. Jennifer Blood apparently had an appreciation for using the right gun for the right situation. Soul Stealer was lyrical, poetic, and mythic. Nick on the other hand claimed Jennifer Blood had a smokin' hot bod and was a sexy kick ass assassin. While Soul Stealer had an epic amount of mutilation and destruction. Strangely, they liked the exact same stories and yet seemed to be describing completely different ones. On The Walking Dead, they were in agreement with a one word answer "Zombies!".

"Who doesn't love the zombie apocalypse?" explained Nick.

"People who aren't prepared for it that's who" replied Jeff.

"You do know there aren't actually going to be any zombies, don't you?" asked Kurt.

"That's what everyone says right before they get their brains eaten. But don't worry, I've got your back. No zombie is ever going to even mess up your hair" insisted Jeff.

That's when Kurt found out that Jeff had a very detailed disaster preparedness plan that included what to do in case of a zombie outbreak. Kurt picked up several useful tips such as "Zombies can't climb so rooftops are always good." and "Adorable little girls in ribbons and frilly dresses are always zombies. _Always_. Don't be fooled just run right over them with your Navigator." Jeff and Nick apparently had a pretty involved plan of action but Kurt was supposed to just hightail over to Jeff's house and wait for them to return with guns. Yeah, he was totally going to do that when he saw some zombies.

In the middle of Jeff's explanation of how this plan would assure their survival the clerk behind the counter interrupted.

"You guys are crazy."

_Finally someone is pointing out the obvious_ thought Kurt.

"You're not going to survive. No one survives a zombie outbreak. That's why they call it an apocalypse. You might as well just shoot yourself at the first sign of zombies."

_OK maybe not so much sanity in this store._

Later, Kurt and Nick were actually enjoying each others company as they turned their sharp humor on patrons of the store then on the fashion choices of super heros and villains. Nick really appreciated Kurt's rapier wit while he eviscerated the fictional characters for crimes against fashion. Not that they would admit to liking each other to anyone and they weren't going to be having any pajama parties and pillow fights any time soon but they kind of had an understanding. Having both suffered the loss of a parent they had more in common than it might seem at first. But this understanding was unstated because there was no way either of them was actually going to expose that kind of deep pain. Instead they traded barbs and bonded over making fun of others.

After their shopping trip they went to a local coffee shop where they sat talking and people watching. They caught up on Dalton gossip and Kurt updated them on the latest goings on with New Directions. Then it was back to the Herrmanns for family dinner before Kurt had to head home to make his curfew.

For the next week and a half Kurt made it his life's mission to convince his dad that the world wouldn't come to an end if he spent the night _again_ with his boyfriend.

_**Monday - McKinley High**_

Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt sat together gossiping about their fellow glee-clubbers.

"Lauren is actually running for prom queen. Can you believe that?" asked Mercedes.

"There's no way she'll win. The world isn't ready to accept a plussed sized woman as beautiful." commented Rachel.

"Are you going to prom, Kurt?" asked Mercedes.

"I don't know what's the point? I'm going to the Spring Formal in Westerville with Jeff and that'll be way more fun."

"Well why'd you even bother coming back if your life is still in Westerville? Come on, you should go."

"OK, I'll admit I'd like to but if I can't bring Jeff I don't want to be there."

"Who says you can't?" asked Rachel.

"Are you kidding me? No way the school board is going to allow a same sex couple to go to prom together. It would take a law suit and there is no way I want to drag my dad through that."

"You wouldn't have to go together" suggested Mercedes.

"So we're back to me going without him and as I said, I don't want to."

"That's not what I meant. He could go as my date. There's no way they can stop us" insisted Mercedes.

"That gets us to the same place at the same time but then what? We won't be able to dance."

"What are they going to do? Kick you out for dancing together? Girls dance together all the time at these things. If they kicked you out for dancing, my dads would sue their asses. Your dad wouldn't have to be involved at all. Besides, at least you'd have one dance" argued Rachel.

"And after that? The bullying has stopped and I kind of like it that way."

"Why do you suppose that is?" asked Mercedes. "I'll tell you. Everyone's terrified of you and your gun toting boyfriend."

"He doesn't 'tote' guns. He just shoots competitively. That's entirely different."

"I'm just saying you should take advantage of the status while it lasts because it will fade away eventually" advised Mercedes.

"Alright, I'll ask him if he wants to go. Are you sure you don't mind? Don't you want to take a real date?"

"I don't mind, I was planning on going solo. What about you Rachel? Are you going?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to see Finn and Quinn crowned prom king and queen. Have you heard? They've gone public now and are campaigning. I asked over and over and Quinn kept denying that they were seeing each other but they've actually been together since Sam dumped her."

"You need to move on Rachel. You're better off without him anyway" advised Kurt.

"What do you mean? If I hadn't made out with Puck, we'd be together. If I could just get him to forgive me, everything will be back to the way it was. I'll get it right this time."

"It's not worth it, trust me. He got Quinn to cheat on Sam with him and just last Friday..." Kurt stopped realizing he really shouldn't give Rachel any ammunition.

"Don't leave me hanging Kurt."

"I really shouldn't say anything. Never mind."

"Never mind? How about never mind the video I have of you singing Que Sera, Sera

in your pajamas followed by a very heartfelt soliloquy about your undying love for Blaine. And the little song you made up? Oh Blaine, You drive me insane, Oh Blaine." she threatened.

"You swore you didn't save that!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" she smirked.

"Fine, it's really no big deal but on Friday we were at Jeff's house and Finn totally hit on Jeff's sister all night. He claimed to be single. But it was just flirting so don't go scheming up some way to use this to break Quinn and Finn up. I'm sure a little flirting is nothing compared to getting knocked up by your boyfriend's best friend."

"Interesting" answered Rachel. Her eyes had that look that said she totally was scheming.

Just then they heard shouting from a few tables away where Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Artie were.

"I've had it with you Santana. You make fun of my lips, you tell me to stop being such a geek, you criticize every little thing I do and say. As far as I can tell you don't like me at all and you don't even put out! Everyone told me you're such a slut but apparently you dislike me so much that I'm the only exception in your just say yes policy. We're through!"

"You're dumping me because I won't put out? What a sleaze! I can't believe you."

"No, didn't you hear a word I said? I'm dumping you because you make me feel like crap. I don't feel like your boyfriend; I feel like I'm just some kind of accessory you put on your arm for the school day then dump in your locker before you go home. And you spend more time with Brittany than you do with me. How many hair braiding sessions do you need?"

To her shame, Santana hadn't been able to hold her ground in the face of Brittany's rejection. She'd quietly returned to their illicit relationship and Brittany didn't even seem to remember that there had been an interruption. The only change was now they whispered sweet words of love during their make out sessions which apparently delighted Brit and yet she kept returning to Artie as if Santana meant nothing to her.

"It's not cheating because the plumbing is different" interrupted Brittany.

"What?" asked Sam looking at Brittany.

At the same time Santana glared at her part time lover and hissed "Brit!"

"Oh, don't mention our sweet lady kisses to the boys. Sorry, I forgot that part."

"Whoa. You mean the whole time you been 'hanging out' with Santana, you've really been having sex?" asked Artie.

"Santana said you wouldn't mind. You don't do you? It's not cheating."

"Mind? Heck no! Can I watch?"

"No you perve" snapped Santana.

"That OK" said Artie "I have a great imagination. Come on girl" he said to Brittany "I have a problem only you can solve."

"Problem?" said a worried Brittany.

"The perve means he wants you to go have sex with him while he imagining the two of us in bed!"

"Oh, awesome, that's my man! He loves our sweet lady kisses." she exclaimed brightly as she wheeled him out of the cafeteria.

"Could my life get any worse?" sobbed Santana.

"I don't know" retorted Sam. "But you brought it on yourself. You used me as a beard? I can't believe even you would sink so low. The worst part is that you could have asked me to help you keep you and Brit a secret but you just tricked me instead."

"You would help me?" she asked hopefully.

"No, not any more" he replied then turned and left her standing there.

Kurt watched the whole drama unfold even as Rachel and Mercedes went back to chatting once the shouting stopped and the four spoke in tones too low to be heard beyond their immediately vicinity. He kept watching as Brittany flounced out with Artie then Sam followed leaving an obviously distraught Santana standing alone.

"What was that about?" he asked no one in particular.

"I guess Sam finally got tried of being called trouty mouth. Good for him" exclaimed Mercedes.

"I don't know what he ever saw in her" pointed out Rachel. "Your friend Nick is actually lucky he didn't score with her."

"What do you mean?" inquired Kurt.

"Oh, you missed that while you were touring your boyfriend" said Mercedes using air quotes around touring. "Nick was totally crushing on Santana. Well more like lusting I guess. He called her a dish of salsa, it think."

"Did he?" said Kurt thoughtfully.

"Oh, no. What are you thinking, white boy. I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy" exclaimed Mercedes.

"Well, I really need to get him a date and it isn't like I have a lot of options."

"We're single" pointed out Rachel.

"You don't want to go out with Nick, Rachel. I actually like both of you. No Santana is a much better choice. They'll either love each other or kill each other. Either way it's a win for me. Sure if Nick dies, Jeff will be sad but he'll get over it."

"He didn't seem that bad" commented Mercedes. "Not that I'm desperate. Or even need a man."

"He like his girls slutty" explained Kurt.

"It's true. He did say that" agreed Rachel.

"Now I just need to figure out a way to reel her in" commented Kurt thoughtfully.

_**Monday Evening**_

Kurt told his boyfriend on the phone about his Santana / Nick match making idea.

"What do you think?"asked Kurt.

"Santana Lopez. Her dad's a doctor. She had breast implant surgery. Kind of a slut. Former cheerio. Previous fuck buddy of Noah Puckerman. Smart and witty. She's a good possibility but don't you think her long term love affair with Brittany could be a problem?"

"How do you even know all of that?"

"Good intel is an important part of well executed invasion into hostile territory."

"OK, sweetie, you do know that my return to McKinley wasn't really an invasion requiring a battle plan? And please tell me that you know getting intel on everyone in my high school is over the top."

"Don't be silly, of course getting intel on everyone would be over the top. And a waste of resources. We only researched people you were likely to interact with."

"Jeff, there are so many problems with that sentence, I can't even. What about privacy?"

"Citizens have a right to expect the _government_ not to invade their privacy. Besides you'd be surprised how much information is easily obtained on the internet."

"It's good to know there were no home invasions in this little intel gathering operation."

"Well, breaking into the Karofsky's house and injecting Dave with a tracking device was determine to be..."

"Insane?"

"Not feasible"

Kurt sighed. He really didn't want to know if Jeff was only kidding or not.

"Back to the topic of Nick's love life." Kurt could hardly believe those words had just come out of his mouth.

"Match making is your specialty. I don't know anything about it."

"But you know about Nick. What does he like?"

"Slutty. He's definitely a fan of girls with an easy virtue. But I wish he could find someone special instead. It's not like he has any trouble getting girlfriends. It's keeping them that's the problem."

"You do know that he's in love with your sister don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ali? Haven't you noticed?"

"Shut the barn door. That's not true. He's my brother which make him her brother and that would just be gross."

"If you say so. It could be the reason he can't keep a girl but it doesn't matter for my match making effort. We aren't looking to get him married."

_**Tuesday Evening**_

Kurt was working on homework in his bedroom when he heard Blaine's ring tone. He nearly hit ignore but after some hesitation hit talk instead.

"Kurt. I'm so glad you answered. How are you?"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I know we haven't really talked since..."

"Since you tried to get me to cheat on my boyfriend?"

"I'm really sorry about that. And in all honesty, I wasn't trying to get you to cheat on him, I was trying to get you to breakup with him."

"Because that's so much better."

"I am sorry. I just wanted to tell you how I felt because I thought it wasn't too late. It was and I understand that now but I don't want to leave things like that. I miss you and I want us to still be friends."

"I don't know."

"We were really good friends. We had a good time before all of this stupid romance got in the way. Can't we go back to that?"

"Maybe, but you live in Westerville and I already spend so much time traveling to see Jeff."

"I could come there. Meet me tomorrow at the Lima Bean and we can talk."

"I don't know."

"I'll be there after school, if you show great. If not, then I know I completely ruined a great friendship."

"Maybe you did but I'll think about it. And talk to Jeff about it. Goodbye.

"I hope I see you. Goodbye."

Kurt hit Jeff's speed dial as soon as he hung up.

"Hey beautiful, how was you day?"

"OK, until Blaine called me."

"What did he want?"

"To be friends again."

"Do you want that?"

"Maybe but not if it bothers you."

"Do you love me?"

"Jeff, you know I do. I love you."

"You don't wish you were with someone more like yourself?"

"I love you. All of you, just the way you are. Even your elaborate responses to the most ordinary of situations. Your insane obsession with zombies. Your absolutely thorough disaster preparedness plan that includes such unlikely events as alien invasion and temporal shifts. Your extensive graphic novel collection. That you are willing to wrestle Nick to the ground at the slightest provocation. The fact that you find cannibalism jokes funny. That you have more games to practice war than I can count. I even love your guns including all of the ones I haven't seen yet. I promise. I love it all."

"Wow. All of that? What about my smoking hot body, piercing blue eyes, and freaky blond hair?"

"Well that goes without saying. I was just listing you less obvious qualities that are under appreciated by everyone but me."

"I love you and I trust you. If you want to give Blaine another chance to be your friend, I'm OK with it."

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"No, that would be you."

_**Wednesday Afternoon - Lima Bean**_

Blaine had already bought their coffees and was sitting at a table waiting for Kurt when he arrived.

"Hi, thanks" said Kurt taking his tall non fat mocha from Blaine.

They sat for a few seconds before Blaine said "Well this isn't awkward" with a laugh.

"My boyfriend is cool with us being friends if that makes it easier."

"I guess, I should start out by saying I'm really sorry. I told you that I didn't want to mess this up and I did. In my defense, you and Jeff had only been dating a short time and I guess I thought, it didn't mean anything yet."

"Well that wasn't your call to make, was it? And even if we were new and it wasn't that serious yet, I told you he was my boyfriend. That means exclusive. You just don't go around kissing other people's boyfriends. It's rude."

"I know. You were right, seeing the two of you kissing just made me so jealous and out of no where I saw you differently. I never saw you that way before. I was just so happy to have so much in common with someone as a friend. You're the best friend I've ever had and when I thought we could be more, I lost my head. You know how I made a fool of myself with Jeremiah. I've never had a boyfriend and I'm an idiot when it comes to romance. Apparently I fall in love every other day so I don't know what real love is, I guess."

"Yeah, just two coffee dates is enough to have you planning a wedding" laughed Kurt. "So you don't think you're in love with me now?"

"No. We're too much alike, Kurt. That's why I never thought we were doing anything romantic when you thought I was flirting with you. You're not really my type."

"Jeremiah is?"

"No, not really. He was just older and experienced. I thought he could teach me or something. It was stupid."

"You were looking for a mentor. How ironic. That's what you were to me."

"I hated that you know. How could I be your mentor when I didn't even have any idea what I was doing myself? I'm glad to be rid of that role."

"I'm glad too. It'll be better without any of that confusion. Just two friends who enjoy all the same things."

"So how are things with you and Jeff?"

"Perfect. Amazing. I don't know if I can explain how happy he makes me. He worships me. I can't imagine why but he does. He isn't anything like what people think. He was so quiet and always had that kind of goofy smile before I got to know him but he's actually brilliant and wonderful. He so sweet and kind."

"The rumor mill has it that he went down to McKinley and gave that bully who chased you away a real beat down. That must be nice for you to have such kick ass boyfriend."

"Everyone thinks that's why I love him but it isn't. I didn't even want him to do that; it was more for his own ego than for me."

"Whoa, did you say love? You love him?"

"Yeah, I do" replied Kurt with a smug smile.

"Wow. I didn't realize it was that serious. You haven't been together very long."

"It caught me by surprise but it's real."

Blaine leaned in a whispered "Are you guys having sex?"

Kurt whispered back "Yes"

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Kurt. What's it like?"

"Not like anything I expected. It's beautiful and special. Oh, and totally hot! He's a really fantastic lover" Kurt blushed at the last part. He knew he probably shouldn't be saying so much but it was good to tell someone. "And for the record, you don't need someone more experienced. We were both virgins and it was wonderful because we're in love."

"Wow, now I'm really jealous."

"You'll meet someone someday."

Kurt managed to get Blaine off the topic of his sex life and things got easier after that. He lost track of time as they caught up on all the topics they loved sharing. It was nice and in fact better than before because he wasn't trying to impress Blaine or getting lost in how adorable he was. Kurt shared his outfit ideas with Blaine on polyvore - mostly things he was hoping to get but hadn't saved enough for. Then they turned to music, spending at least twenty minutes gushing about Lady Gaga's new Born This Way video.

"You should get New Directions to do Born This Way. It's perfect for your group" suggested Blaine.

"No way. Mr Shue won't let us do Gaga again. We did her last year and all the guys just hated it."

"You should try anyway. I'm telling you, it's practically an anthem not just for gays but everyone who is told they don't fit the norm. Isn't that what New Directions is about? Refusing to fit in? That's why you went back isn't it?"

"I guess it is. I'll try to talk them into it."

"You know, Kurt, I've been wanting to say this nearly the whole time we've been sitting here - I really like seeing you back to your old self. I know plenty of people thought you were crazy to give up the safety of Dalton but I understand it. It was suffocating you. You're look so sassy, fine, and fierce now just like when we first met. Even with all that was going on back then I could see it. And now that you're in love, you look even better."

"Blaine, are you trying to make a pass at me again?" asked Kurt playfully because he could tell that he wasn't.

"No, just one friend complementing another. Can we do this again soon?"

"I'd like that. In fact, the girls and I are going shopping for prom outfits next week. Do you want to come with?"

"And by girls, you mean...?"

"Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana, and Rachel"

"I don't know, I really want to but it might be tough with Rachel there. It's gotten kind of weird between us. I Facebook friended her then I had to unfriend her because she got all stalkery then I had to friend her again because she sent me a friend request with a note pointing out how I'd 'accidentally' unfriended her."

"What did she do?"

"For one, she suggested that if she was still single when she was 25, she'd love to have my sperm to make some babies. I guess if she can't have a relationship with me she figures her ovaries can."

"Ouch. Don't worry, she is totally obsessing on Finn at the moment. You'll be safe. It'll be fun and honestly with all the traveling I have to do to see Jeff, I'm not going to have many chances to see you."

"Alright. Text me the info and I'll meet you there."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N Sorry for this short chapter of seemingly random drabbles of not Keff but I'm trying to get to the truly romantic night I have planned for our boys at the Spring Formal and after. Forgive me and review so I'll be inspired to write an epic ending to the story. **_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Friday, Breadstix, Lima**_

Kurt was wondering how in the world arranging a simple date could be more difficult than brokering peace in the Middle East. At least Jimmy Carter got a Nobel Prize for his efforts. How had a simple matching making effort become a major negotiation? Kurt really didn't know but Santana wanted Nick to take her to Prom in return for her attending Spring Formal with him. So here they were at Breadstix not on a double date because Santana had insisted it was just a pre-date meeting to decide if Nick met her standards. As if she had any. He should have known it would be more difficult than just pushing them at each other and saying 'you both love blond girls who reject you, you should talk'.

At the beginning of the evening, Nick had really turned on the charm and impressed Kurt but not Santana. Kurt hadn't realized that Nick could be so charming, smooth, and polite. Unfortunately for him, Santana had nothing but contempt for that kind of behavior. Nick, however, was a smart and perceptive boy and quickly adapted by dropping the smooth act and bringing out his sharp wit. Kurt thought the interaction between the two now resembled a fencing match more than a courtship but he had to admit it seemed to be working.

"Video games and paintball? Seriously, Prep School, those are your hobbies? Why do I keep attracting geeks, nerds, and dorks? Kurt couldn't you have set me up with a football player?" groused Santana. She had insisted on calling Nick 'Prep School' instead of using his name from their first introduction.

"Do you have an iPhone, Salsa?" asked Nick. He'd started calling her Salsa when she called him Prep School. She'd complained it was a racist nickname but he'd countered with asking how admiring her for being so hot and spicy could be racist. He'd scored some points but she wouldn't admit it. She did however stop complaining about the nickname.

"Of course I do. What's your point?"

"The nerd who invented that is worth billions so maybe you should consider rearranging the priorities on your boyfriend criteria list."

"That doesn't have to include guys who attend gay schools."

"Dalton isn't a gay school. It is a highly regarded college preparatory high school for boys." insisted Jeff who'd been mostly quite during the evening. He was reticent to speak very much around new people. His shyness wore off fairly quickly but there was always a period of uncertainly when he seemed to be studying them and at a loss for words.

"Oh, stay out of it Rambo, I didn't asked for your opinion. Just stay on the gay side of the table with you boy-toy" snapped Santana.

"Rambo? I'm nothing like Rambo!" objected Jeff. "That guy shoots off yards, yards!, of ammo and never hits a damn thing. It's ridiculous. How can you miss with a fraking machine gun? And don't get me started with the stupid firing into the air crap. I'll have you know, I'm an excellent marksman. I never miss. Never. So if you insist on giving me a nickname you can call me Iceman" he added smugly. "Oh, and don't call Kurt a boy-toy.

"Gee thanks, sweetie" commented Kurt.

Jeff smiled at Kurt, totally missing that he'd messed up by defending his marksmanship before Kurt. Kurt couldn't hold it against him though when Jeff pressed his lips against Kurt's palm before whispering "I'd be _your_ boy-toy anytime."

Santana just rolled her eyes.

"There one more thing you should know about me" said Nick trying to get the conversation back on track. "I have an enormous…" he paused to give Santana a suggestive look "trust fund".

That garnered a much bigger laugh from Santana than it should have so Nick was sure he was getting to the girl.

The conversation eventually moved to Glee Club and their upcoming trip to New York for Nationals. Nick asked about the original songs they'd sung at Regionals.

"We should have used my song instead of Rachel's. Please, Get it Right? How pathetic, it was just a big whine fest about how she can't keep a man."

"You wrote a song? What's it called?" asked Nick.

"Trouty Mouth"

"Let me guess, it's about your ex-boyfriend."

"How'd you know?"

"That guy has some serious lips going on. I've got to hear that song."

"Really? You want me to sing it?" asked Santana practically sparkling with delight at the prospect.

"Please" insisted Nick.

As she sang the song, Nick couldn't decide which he loved more, the hilarious lyrics or the sultry torch song way she sang it. Regardless, he thought it was the most amazing thing he'd ever heard. It made him wish she had a replay button.

"Oh my god, that was fantastic" Nick exclaimed as he clapped. "The second verse especially. I thought you couldn't possibly come up with more ways to point out how huge that guy's mouth is but you did" he continued enthusiastically.

"That was kind of mean" objected Kurt. "You sang that in front of the whole Glee Club?"

"Of course I did. It's even better with the piano but you get the idea. I can't believe Mr. Shue said it wasn't right for Regionals."

"No wonder Sam dumped you" commented Kurt.

"He did not" claimed Santana. "I dumped him for being a loser. Prep School, I've decided that I'll let you take me to your stupid dance and the Prom too. But I expect a limo for Prom."

_**Later that evening **_

Nick watched Santana drive off in her car as Jeff pulled out of the parking spot. He'd been pretty surprised that Hummel would go through so much effort to set him up on a date. Even more of a surprise had been the choice. He'd have expected Kurt to set him up with Mercedes or Rachel but choosing Santana showed insight.

"She's kind of mean."

"She not mean, just feisty. I think I like her."

"You really think it's a good idea to take her to the Spring Formal?"

"Dude, it was your idea! Speaking of which, you do know what Friday is don't you?"

"The Spring Formal, that's what we've been talking about."

"No you idiot, it's your two month anniversary with Kurt. You'd better get him a present. I'm warning you - it won't be pretty it you don't make some sort of romantic fuss about it."

"That just stupid. You can't have a two month anniversary. Anniversary mean once a year. It's right there in the name."

"He's going to expect a present. I know these things. You've never been in a relationship before but I know girls expect that shit."

"He's not a girl and you've never had a relationship that lasted more than two months so what do you know?"

"Ask Ali. She'll tell you."

"So am I supposed to get him a present every month?" asked Jeff in a panic. He had no idea how to buy presents. Especially presents for his boyfriend. "What about during the summer when we're in North Carolina? Should I send him something? I have no idea what to get him, Nick!"

North Carolina. He'd be going with them this year. It suddenly hit him. Summers were the worst because he had no where to go while the Herrmanns were on vacation and the past year things had really declined so badly that he hadn't even dared think about the summer. _Fuck_. They'd really saved him but he still couldn't forgive them. He'd watched his mom taken away in handcuffs and he couldn't forgive them for that image. Sometimes he just wished Mrs. Herrmann would scream at him and tell him that he was ungrateful little shit. Because he _was_. He knew that was completely fucked up but knowing it didn't help.

"Nick! What am I going to do? I don't know what to get Kurt!" Jeff's panicked voice woke Nick out of his thoughts. _Damn, I shouldn't have said anything._

"Dude, it's OK. We'll make a list of all the things Kurt likes, then we'll go through and map those to things that you can buy. He likes music, right? So we put that down and map that to something like a CD or concert tickets. We'll call Mercedes for backup. She's his best friend so she'll help us. It's not hard at all."

The panic seeped out of Jeff as he said "You're a genius. We'll start now. I'll name off everything I can think of and you can take notes. Then when we get a good list we'll call Mercedes to get rankings and advice on a price range. I don't know how much I'm supposed to spend but she'll know. Thanks Nick. I would have been screwed if you hadn't told me I was supposed to get him a present. There should be a handbook on being a boyfriend. In fact, let's look that up on Amazon because I bet there is one."

_Damn Hummel and his tight pants, sassy hair flip, and bitch please looks. Life so much simpler before he came along._ Most of the time, Nick was actually pretty glad Hummel was in Jeff's life not that he'd admit it. But times like this he hated everything about the boy. Nick was glad he'd mentioned the present because even though Jeff had panicked momentarily it was better than seeing the look later. The look only Kurt could make happen. He didn't really have a word for it but it was kind a cross between confusion and hurt. Like Jeff was thinking 'I know you love me so you must have a really good reason for sticking a knife in my gut and twisting it like that but I don't understand it.' Yeah, that was it and only Kurt could make it happen. Nick was pretty sure Kurt never meant to but still he hated it every time.

_**Saturday**_

Saturday's were tough for the couple because Jeff usually had a pretty full schedule. Kurt drove up to see Jeff's lacrosse game, followed by dinner and family night. Jeff played lacrosse at least once or twice a week and almost every Saturday so they'd decided Kurt shouldn't try to come to his week day games but he'd try to make it on Saturdays. He didn't really watch the games but he knew Jeff liked knowing he was there. So Kurt would usually sit in the stands surfing shopping sites and polyvore on his phone.

They'd played a pretty cutthroat game of pictionary for family night and Kurt discovered a few new things. First, Nick was pretty talented at drawing, not that it helped him at pictionary. You weren't actually supposed to spend time on the drawing, the idea was to get your point across quickly, not draw the freaking Mona Lisa every turn. Secondly, Morgan and Michael weren't allowed to be on the same team because the Herrmann's claimed they did something they called 'twin cheating'. Kurt was pretty sure they were punking him on that because even though they were twins it seemed to him they weren't close at all. Morgan was joined at the hip to Ali and didn't seemed to spend any time with the boys in general. Finally, he found out that there was indeed something that Jeff wasn't fantastic at. In fact, he really sucked a pictionary. He couldn't draw clues that came even close to making sense and his guesses were bizarre and seemingly random.

When they said goodbye for the night, Kurt wasn't very disappointed that they only had PG kisses because he'd had a great time. He was really thankful that despite their differences that the relationship hadn't turned into a series of booty calls. Especially given the geographic distance, Kurt could imagine that they could have settled into him driving over for sex several times a week.

Not that he'd given up trying to get his dad to allow him overnight visits with Jeff at either house but for now his curfew and Jeff's aversion to quickies left them with Sunday mornings for intimate relations for the most part.

_**Late Sunday Afternoon - the Herrmann House.**_

"umm...that actually feels kind of nice but I swear Hummel if you're getting a boner from this you are in so much trouble" commented Nick as Kurt was massaging his hand. Kurt had decided that Nick needed a major makeover before the dance. He'd completely freaked out when Nick's answer to "what do you use to cleanse your face" had been "soap". From there things had just go down hill. Kurt hadn't been any more pleased by his answer for shampoo "what ever is in the dollar bin at the front of the store that day".

Nick now had detailed instructions on a cleansing routine, new shampoo and conditioner, and Kurt was giving him a manicure. Kurt had lectured him for hours on how to use the products and Nick was pretty sure shutting down a nuclear reactor during a melt down had to be less complicated.

Jeff, Michael, and Austin sat near by on the couch watching some action movie that Kurt couldn't identify. Ali and Morgan were in the living room with a gaggle of girls having what looked to be a mid afternoon party. It was a pretty typical afternoon at the Herrmann house and Kurt was beginning to enjoy to the relaxed feeling of just being part of it all.

"Why are you doing this Hummel?" asked Nick.

"Because makeovers are like crack to me" replied Kurt. "And Santana will really appreciated it. You might have had an easier time convincing her to go out with you if you spent more than five minutes on grooming."

"Why me? I'd think you would be working on your boyfriend instead."

"Because Jeff is already perfect. His skin is flawless and unlike you, he actually styles his hair."

Nick snorted.

"If you can call that ridiculous mop a style. I should have guessed he was gay from that alone."

"You can be stylish and straight Nick. Girls love metrosexuals."

"I've never had any complaints. I know how to satisfy the ladies and it has nothing to do with manicures and hair cuts."

"TMI, Nick, let's just stick to grooming, shall we? I'm nearly done then we can move on the to eyebrow waxing."

There was screaming and Kurt was left wondering why in the world he was supposedly the drama queen.

_**Wednesday Afternoon, Lima**_

Kurt, Blaine, and the girls wondered through the mall. Prom dresses and accessories had all been purchased and now they were just goofing off. The Spring Formal was two days away but the McKinley prom was the following week. Kurt and Blaine were just along for fun. Kurt had already picked outfits for both himself and Jeff for both events.

Santana and Brittany walked along with pinkies locked and giggling together. Kurt wondered if things would ever change. They'd been like this for years and despite Santana's illusions of secrecy, everyone but Artie and Sam had known about it. Even Jeff and Nick had known about it and they didn't even attend McKinley.

Two hands covered Rachel's eyes exclaiming "Guess who?"

Rachel smiled and turned around crying "Jesse!" as she threw her arms around the former Vocal Adrenaline star. The rest of the group stood with jaws dropped in in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Kurt.

"Hell to the no" objected Mercedes.

"What's Mr. Shue's son doing kissing Rachel?" asked a puzzled Brittany.

"Typical, the troll is back with the guy whole threw eggs on her and led our competition against us" snarled Santana.

"Wait, didn't he go to LA?" asked Tina.

"Oh my God, that's Jesse St. James" drooled Blaine. "He led Vocal Adrenaline to four consecutive wins at Nationals. Isn't he dreamy?" Blaine wondered how fast he could get the Warblers here for a serenade. He thought Do Ya Think I'm Sexy might do.

Kurt flounced over to the couple and put his hands on his hips.

"Care to explain yourself, missy?"

"Jesse apologized for his behavior last year and I've decide to forgive him. He's taking me to Prom and I'll be the only girl there with a date in college. Finn will be so jealous." She looked at Jesse and added quickly "Not that I care, darling. I'm with you and I don't care what that boy thinks."

Jesse just smiled and nodded sweetly.

_I don't really care as long as your dads pay me like they promised._

"And that's not all" continued Rachel. "Jesse is going to consult with New Directions to help us win at Nationals."

"No, that is not cool, gnome. We don't need this stuck up poser to show us how to win." insisted Santana. "Come on Brit, we're done here. Later losers" said Santana as she grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her off.

"I should go too" added Tina as she waved and left.

"Come on guys" pleaded Rachel the remaining group "Don't be mad. Jesse could really help us win."

"She has a point" Kurt said to Mercedes. "He may be a jerk but his is a talented winning jerk."

Blaine elbowed Kurt and jerked his head in Jesse's direction to remind his friend to introduce them.

"Jesse, this is my friend Blaine. He sings with the Warblers at Dalton Academy for Boys in Westerville."

Jesse took Blaine's hand looked deep into his eyes "Hi, I'm Jesse. Former soloist for Vocal Adrenaline, four time national show choir champions. I go to University of California LA now. You may have heard of it? It's in LA." _and I'd love to fuck your brains out you dapper little preppy boy._

"I know who you are; I follow you. I mean, I follow your career because I really like you. I mean, I admire you... your talent." _And your thick wavy hair. _"I admire your talent professionally."

"It's always to good to meet a fan of my...talent" replied Jesse with a smirk and a wink. "Anyone up for the food court? I'm buying."

Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, and Jesse hung out for a while longer before Kurt and Mercedes made their excuses and said goodbye for the night. As they looked back on Rachel and Blaine still fawning over Jesse as he regaled them with tells of life in LA, Mercedes said "Damn, tell me that is not going where it looks like because that's messed up." Kurt just shrugged and said "None of our business, Cedes."

_**Wednesday Night, Hummel-Hudson**_

"Dad despite what the fundamentalist advertise, one cannot be re-virginated. Why are you being so stubborn about this? Have you ever heard of closing the barn door after the horse is already out of the barn?"

"Because your still my little boy and I can't agree to you spending the night in a hotel with your boyfriend like some cheap..."

"Like some cheap what? What are you saying? I love Jeff and he loves me. What we have isn't cheap. It's special and I thought you saw that!"

"I know you're in love but that doesn't mean I should just let you...I don't know it just _feels_ wrong Kurt! You've only been seeing each other for two months. You're seventeen."

"I'm nearly eighteen. And I keep telling you - it's too late. I'm only asking to spend the night with him _again_. As in something we've already done. You know - the thing I got grounded for."

"That's not true and you know it!"

"If I were straight and sleeping with a girl we wouldn't be having this argument! Use protection you said when you thought I was going to have sex with Brittany."

"I knew you were just pretending to be straight."

The arguments didn't change but they did get louder as they repeated. Carol came in took her husband's arm.

"Honey, let's you and I go talk about this. OK? There nothing left for you and Kurt to say. You've both said it all so let's all just cool down a bit." Carol led Burt away and Kurt stormed off to his room.

He and Jeff texted for a while as Kurt caught him up on the days events including the fight he'd just had with his dad. He had already put on his pajamas and was getting ready for bed when Carol knocked.

"Can I come in and talk to you Kurt?"

"Sure Carol. How's my dad?"

"Calmer. Kurt, you do understand how difficult this is for your father don't you?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry I don't understand. I thought he got that I love Jeff."

"He does. It's just that it was a long journey for him to just accept you being gay and to see you already having sex with a boy is just a little more than he was ready for. He wants to accept it. He really does, Kurt. So here's what we've agreed on. No more curfew on Friday and Saturday nights."

Kurt flew into Carols arms and the excited thankyous took a while to quiet down so she could continue.

"There are some rules. If you are staying over at his house, you need to call and let us know. And it was difficult but I got him to agree that Jeff can stay here too but... and I know it isn't fair... but the door stays open and you'd better both be wearing pajamas if anyone comes by. On the up side, you can also stay at a hotel after your dance in Westerville just like you wanted."

Kurt was ecstatic. He didn't care about the ridiculous restriction on what they could do in his father's house. He could spend the night with Jeff again and it was more than enough. He called Jeff as soon Carol left the room.

"Hey beautiful, did you call to give me phone cuddles before you go to sleep?"

"Even better" replied Kurt unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "I don't have a Friday or Saturday curfew any more. I can stay with you as long as I let my parents know."

Jeff didn't say anything.

"Jeff, did you hear what I said?"

"I did" he finally managed to reply. "I'm just so happy that I forgot how to talk for a second. Kurt, I love you so much and I can't wait to hold you all night again."

"Just two more nights without you. I can wait knowing that it's really going to happen."

"Do you think you can start working on coming to North Carolina?"

"You're greedy"

"Yes I am when it comes to you."

"I love you and goodnight."

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: It's time for the Spring Formal and much smuttiness ensues.**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Friday Night - THe Herrmann House**_

The four of them stood together and smiled for what seemed to be the hundredth picture as Jeff's mom told them _again_ to smile. She'd taken a ton of Jeff and Kurt, Nick and Santana, Jeff and Nick, all four of them, and since she was using a digital camera and couldn't run out of film, Kurt wondered if she was going to ever stop.

Finally Jeff's dad intervened.

"You need to stop dear. I'm sure the kids would actually like to get to the dance sometime tonight."

"Oh, of course they would. Silly me. I just got caught up in the moment. Remember when Ali went to the Spring formal? I must have taken hundreds of photos all three years. You boys all look so handsome. And Santana, dear, you're dress is amazing. It was so lovely to meet you."

"Thank you ma'am" she answered awkwardly.

"Kurt" Jeff interjected "I have a present for you. To celebrate dating for two months."

"I have one for you too" replied Kurt. "It's in the car because I thought I'd give it to you later."

"Should we exchange them later then?"

Nick sighed and said "Let's get going, you two can do your sappy gift exchange when we get to the restaurant."

Jeff's parents said good night to them as they left. Laura insisted on hugging them all despite both Jeff and Nick's protests.

_**Later at the restaurant**_

Jeff opened the present Kurt handed him.

"It's the first volume of Soul Stealer."

"It's signed. See?" Kurt said pointing to the signatures of both the author and the artists. "Do you like it? I know you like the series but I wasn't sure you'd care about autographs."

"I love it. Thanks." Jeff replied with a smile as he took out an envelope and handed it to Kurt. "I hope you like yours."

"Two tickets to Wicked on Broadway." Kurt looked at the date. It was for the weekend that New Directions would be in New York for Nationals.

"I thought if you were going to be in New York that you'd want to see it. And of course you wouldn't want to go alone. I figured you could take Mercedes" explained Jeff.

Kurt started crying. "You got me two tickets to see my favorite musical...while I'm away from you in another city...with someone else?"

"You don't like it?"

"I love it. You are so amazing and selfless. I can't believe you did this. It's perfect."

They stood up at the same time and fell into each other's arms, holding each other until Nick finally interrupted.

"Sit down you two. You're making a scene. Geez, Hummel, he just got you tickets to some play. Not a diamond ring."

_**The Spring Formal**_

The Warblers serenaded the students for the first part of the dance but soon enough they were all free to dance with their dates as a DJ took over.

Those with dates were dancing as the boys and girls who had come alone mingled and flirted. Kurt was surprised to find that unlike Prom where being dateless made you a total loser, at the Spring Formal more students were without dates than with. Apparently, as it had been in Jeff's parents' time, the dance was a notorious pick up event.

But Kurt didn't care about that because he was finally in Jeff's arms as they waltzed across the the dance floor. Jeff was a natural having only needed one lesson to learn the steps. Not that it mattered to Kurt because he would have been just as happy if they stood in the middle of the floor shuffling their feet as most of the kids did.

During their second dance, Blaine approached and asked "Can I cut in?" Jeff looked like he wanted to say no but Kurt gave him a kiss and promised "We'll be dancing all night and I'll save the last dance for you." So Jeff let go of Kurt and watched him dance off in another boy's arms.

Blaine was smiling as he spun Kurt around because he wanted nothing more than to spill the beans on his exciting news. He waited as long as he could before finally blurting out "Guess what?"

"Just tell me, Blaine. I know you're dying to" replied Kurt.

"I'm doing Jesse St. James" he answered. "Or rather I guess it's more accurate to say he's doing me. Whatever. Isn't that awesome?"

"I don't know Blaine. Be careful. He's a real player and isn't he just in town for a few weeks?"

"I know" responded Blaine quickly. "I know he isn't in love with me or anything. It's just a fling but seriously who better to lose it to than a celebrity crush?"

"I'm glad you're happy about it. I'd hate to think you regretted your first time. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well it did. Hurt that is. More than I thought it would but it was still pretty awesome. Not as amazing as you said but still pretty good."

"If you remember, I said that Jeff and I are in love. That does make a difference, I think. If you do it again, just insist that he take his time because he probably rushed you and if he cared he wouldn't do that. I hope you used a condom because Jesse has a reputation of fucking anything with a pulse. Actually, I'm not sure a pulse is required."

"Geez, thanks for pointing that out. Yes, we used protection. And of course, I know he's a total dog." Blaine sighed. "I just didn't want to be a virgin any more. OK?"

"Yeah, I completely understand. I really do. I was in the same place just two months ago. Promise me this - just make him show you a good time at least?"

"Alright. Next time, I'll demand a blow-job."

Things got pretty wild as the night wore on. Most of the songs were loud with a heavy dance beat and there was a great deal of jumping and grinding going on. Jeff and Kurt took a break from the dance floor and stood holding each other as they watched Nick and Santana supposedly dancing but it looked more like they were having sex standing up than any dance. Kurt was pretty proud of his matching making skills at that moment. There was no doubt that those two were having fun.

They danced one final slow dance at the end of the night. As Kurt laid his head against Jeff's chest, he thought it had been the most perfect night yet. The whole world disappeared as they kissed softly midway through the song and forgot to move their feet until the music stopped and it was time to leave.

_**Later - The hotel**_

Clothes were off in record time, hands caressing each other as Jeff whispered in Kurt's ear.

"We have all night and I have nothing to do tomorrow. Nothing at all but love you."

Jeff swept his boyfriend up and Kurt snaked his arms around the taller boy's neck as Jeff carried him to the bed and placed him gently on it. It was sexier than anything Kurt had ever imagined. Jeff's lips and hands seemed to be everywhere at once until Kurt was a moaning mess. Then they were tangled together on their sides lost in kisses until they both forgot there was anything else.

Later, Kurt stood behind his boyfriend, who was bent over a chair crying "Fuck, yes" as Kurt pounded into him relentlessly. It wasn't Kurt's favorite thing but he did it for Jeff who loved it. Not that Kurt didn't enjoy it. How could he not? His dick was buried in Jeff's tight ass so of course he enjoyed it. Just not as much as other things they did together.

"Give it to me, Kurt. Give. It. To. Me!" Jeff begged one last time as he came. Kurt came deep inside him and gave a few more harsh thrusts as he rode the waves of his own climax. Then Jeff's knees buckled and they ended up on the floor. Kurt caught the blond boy as he tried to sink all the way to lie down.

"Whoa, we are not cuddling on the floor. Come on sweetie, you can make it to the bed with me" Kurt insisted as he managed to wrangle Jeff back into the bed.

"What do you want, beautiful?" asked Jeff later as they lay facing each other in the bed.

"What do I want?" Kurt asked seductively. "You'll agree to anything I want to do right now?"

"Anything" promised Jeff.

"Room service."

"What?"

"I want to order something from room service. It think we should replenish and stay hydrated after all" he laughed.

Kurt sat between Jeff's legs with his back against the taller boy's chest. Jeff laughed as he pulled the grapes that he was feeding to Kurt higher so that he had to stretch his neck to reach them.

"You are so adorable eating grapes. This was the best idea, ever."

"All of my ideas are the best ever."

"Your neck is so beautiful. Have a mentioned that?"

"About a hundred times and that's still no reason to keep moving the grapes" laughed Kurt.

"Um, good point" agreed Jeff as he put the grapes down and started nibbling on Kurt's neck.

"I'm not a snack" protested Kurt with a giggle.

"Um, I think you are" mumbled Jeff as he started sucking on Kurt's earlobe.

"Do you think they have porn? Maybe we should check." suggested Kurt.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just seems like the kind of thing we should do in a hotel. It would be so naughty. "

"I don't really understand porn. I know I'm supposed to like it but it's just two strangers having sex. That just doesn't seem very sexy. I don't know, maybe if it starred characters from one of my favorite novels or movies. That would be sexy. Or if they saved the world from robots from the future _then_ had sex. That would be awesome."

"So what you're saying is that you want porn with a plot and character development?"

"Actually, I'm saying why would I watch porn when I can watch you eating strawberries?"

Kurt laughed and said "You mean like this?" He dipped another strawberry in honey yogurt sauce and lifted it toward his lips. Kurt flicked out his tongue and caught a drip of the sauce as it fell then popped the whole thing in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Guh" was all Jeff could say to that. He kissed Kurt slowly drawing the boy's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it. "Now you taste like strawberries" he commented when they parted.

"Duh" teased Kurt.

"I think we are done with this" Jeff said pointing to the tray in Kurt's lap.

"You think?"

"I'm sure."

Kurt slipped out of the bed with the tray and bent over to set it on the floor.

"Ummm. Definitely better than porn."

Kurt straddled Jeff and pulled him into to a long smoldering kiss.

"How about a lap dance?" he suggested as he reached for the lube.

Jeff let Kurt take control from the moment he slowly lowered himself onto Jeff's slicked hard cock. The smaller boy writhed slowly and sensually giving Jeff the dance he'd promised. Kurt tried to draw it out as long as he could alternating between moving up and down and slowly rolling his hips as he ground against Jeff. Jeff leaned in to tongue one nipple with slow lazy circles causing Kurt to arch his back and cry out.

Jeff didn't want it to ever end - this feeling of a perfect fit when he was inside Kurt. Too soon he felt that familiar heat coiling inside him, threatening to bring it all to an end in a crescendo of pleasure. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips firmly holding him.

"Don't move" he begged.

"I want to move" moaned Kurt but he complied as Jeff held him close in a needy kiss.

"Lean back" he whispered.

Kurt leaned back, falling slowly to the bed until he was lying on his back, Jeff followed carefully staying inside of Kurt. Staying still for as long as he could covering Kurt with kisses, Jeff thought again that this was perfect. How they fit like they were meant to be together like this always.

"Please move. Oh god, Jeff, I can't take it for one more second. It feels too good" begged Kurt.

Jeff pulled almost all the way out and plunged in striking Kurt's prostate forcefully. In only a few strokes they were coming together, calling each other's names until they were still again. This time spent and sated.

When they fell asleep, in the early hours of the morning, they were tired but happy in the way that only people in love could be. Happy in the knowledge that they had all the time in the world to be together and nothing else mattered.

_**Meanwhile Elsewhere in the same hotel **_

"Wow, you kind of went all out Prep School" observed Santana as she looked around the room.

Nick shrugged and said "Might as well. I'm rich now so why not spend it?"

"What do you mean? Weren't you always?"

"Sort of. It's a long story and I doubt you want to hear it."

"You're right. I don't. There's a balcony and everything" she said as she went out the french doors.

"Yeah, with a romantic view...of Columbus" he snarked. "But what do you expect? We live in Ohio. You know, I just rented the room because I could, I don't expect anything. We don't have to..."

"I like my sex without eye contact or talking" interrupted Santana. She turned around and demanded "Unzip me, now."

Nick pressed himself against her back and ran his lips along her neck. "Funny, I like mine with multiple orgasms and you screaming my name" he whispered into her ear. He turned her around and claimed her lips as he started unzipping her dress as she'd asked.

Nick discovered that she was as fiery in bed as he'd imagined and a little kinkier than he'd expected too. He liked that. Santana was pleasantly surprised to find that Nick was a skilled and enthusiastic lover. She'd been with plenty of boys and she wasn't one to lay on her back and wait for someone else to pleasure her. Still, she found it exciting to be with someone who actually paid attention to her and seemed to care what she was feeling. Most boys were selfish, clumsy, and clueless when it came to women. Nick, on the other hand, not only seemed to know what he was doing but more importantly really enjoyed pleasing her. When she rated him, as she did with all of her lovers, she placed him at number two, right behind her gold standard, Brittany.

Not that she was going to get all gooy about it just because he was good in bed. She told herself, as she drifted asleep in his arms, that she was only sleeping with him because it would be too much trouble to go home so late. She'd never slept with anyone but Brit because sleeping was so much more intimate than sex. Still, it didn't mean anything, it was just convenient.

_**Saturday**_

The two couples met up when check out time arrived too early at eleven. Kurt drove them back to the Herrmann's from there Nick drove Santana home.

Jeff had a rare free Saturday but his brothers had soccer and Morgan had a dance recital so the entire family was out when they got home. Kurt could hardly believe that they had such a prime opportunity for privacy and they weren't having sex but really they'd worn each other out at the hotel.

Instead the boys curled up on the couch together and had a classic movie marathon. Kurt thought he could do this forever. Just lying wrapped up in Jeff's arms with no where in particular to go, nothing urgent to do. He knew they couldn't have many lazy days like this but it was wonderful while it lasted.

They were still lying around on the couch when Nick returned and plopped down on the floor in front of them.

"Dude!" he said with a grin "you are the best friend _ever_. Thank you! Oh my God, that girl is fine. And I mean fine. That was a night I will never forget. I wish I could tell you about it but, dude, I don't kiss and tell. Which is too bad because the things I could tell you. Whoo."

"Um, I'm the one that set you up" corrected Kurt.

"Whatever. It was Jeff's idea. And I don't really care if she just fell out of the sky. I'm just saying. WOW. Oh my God, I'd let her do anything to me. Fuck, I _did_. But I mean I'd go even kinkier if she wanted to."

Kurt had never seen Nick like this. It was a little disconcerting to see him practically babbling but it seemed like a good thing. At least he was smiling.

Soon enough the rest of the family returned, first Michael and Austin, along with their mother, came thundering in excited from their soccer win. Next Dennis returned with the girls and everyone had to watch Morgan's dance recital which he had taped for them. Before Kurt really knew what was happening the entire family had dragged him outside for a spontaneous game of flag football because that was just kind of thing they did on a Saturday afternoon. They never seemed to run out of energy.

_**Saturday Night - Jeff's room**_

They slipped into Jeff's bed as if they did this every night. It was a wonderful feeling.

"I could get used to this" sighed Kurt as he melted into Jeff's arms.

"I already am" replied Jeff. "I wish it could be every night."

"You're greedy that way"

"So you've said before. I can't help it."

"Just kiss me"

Time seemed to fly by far too fast as they school year rushed toward the end. They rented a limo for Prom with Kurt, Jeff, Mercedes, Nick, Santana, Rachel, and Jesse all riding together. Kurt didn't tell Rachel about Jesse and Blaine since it was pretty obvious that she was just using Jesse anyway.

Kurt and Jeff danced together without incident as everyone else seemed caught up in their own drama and apparently could care less about two boys dancing. Kurt hardly noticed as Lauren pulled off a surprise victory as Prom Queen. What Kurt remembered the most from that night was sleeping in his pajamas in Jeff's arms in his own room. They fell asleep giving each other kisses and somehow it seemed as perfect as their romantic night in the hotel.

Kurt was oblivious as rumors of infidelities shook Glee Club. He completely missed the partner switching as Quinn and Finn broke up yet again and somehow Rachel was with Puck by the time they went to New York.

It all seemed so trivial compared to being in love. Admittedly, losing at Nationals was a huge disappointment but Mr. Shue gave them a rousing pep talk promising that they'd win the next year and that reminding them that making to Nationals was victory in of itself.

It was Memorial Day which meant only two weeks were left of the school year and Jeff's family would be leaving all too soon for their summer vacation. In the mean time, the Hummel-Hudsons had been invited to the Herrmann home again for the annual Memorial Day picnic. Kurt felt a little embarrassed that this would be the second time the families had gotten together and yet his father hadn't invited them to his house yet. He didn't really know what was going on with that.

_**A/N : Next up the picnic and other things happen too.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N Please review. Sorry to go back in time a little from the last chapter but the Nick / Santana scene just didn't fit in the narrative flow in chapter 18. Don't hate me when you read the last line just review and I'll work faster at getting chapter 20 uploaded.**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Sometime after prom and before Memorial Day - Santana's room**_

Nick slid his hand along her side appreciating how smooth her skin was. How toned her muscles were. She was soft and hard at the same time and it was amazing.

"Tell me what you want" he whispered.

"Surprise me" she suggested.

He got up on his knees and pulled her close to him, her back pressed against his chest. He kissed her neck as he ran his hand along her front, briefly cupping her breasts before exploring her stomach, fondling her hip bone.

She sighed as she sank onto his aching cock. She was so wet and ready as he moved in her. As he angled to hit that perfect spot she moaned appreciatively. Some girls claimed there was no such thing as a G-spot but Nick never failed to find it.

"You're so hot" he whispered in her ear.

"Shh" she insisted and put her hands on his lips. He took the opportunity to nip and suck on her fingers.

He moved his hand lower and slipped a finger into her folds and began softly teasing her clit. She whined and tried to push against him to speed things up but he took his time. By the time he sped things up and increased the pressure, she was desperate for the release it brought.

This was the part Nick loved the most. As her climax overtook her she began to curse in Spanish. It was so sexy because she mixed the most obscene commentary with compliments on his love making. She had no idea he was fluent in Spanish though he imagined she really had no control over what she was saying anyway.

Once she stilled, she moved off of him and laid down on her back. He wasted no time reentering her and starting a lazy rhythm. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her heels into his ass pulling him close to grind against her instead. It didn't take long for her to started cursing in Spanish again this time louder as she ended shouting his name. He ground against her for a bit longer as she rode the after shocks. He stilled a while, waiting to see what she wanted next. Watching her writhe under him and feeling her clinch around him for the second time had nearly caused him to come undone but he wasn't ready for this to be over. She was so hot and silky that he wanted to stay buried in her forever.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling and looking a bit too proud for her taste.

"Wipe that smirk off you face, Prep School, my vibrator does a better job at this than you do."

He laughed and replied "I remember, I actually like that vibrator very much."

"Get off me, I want on top now."

He rolled off and lay on his back waiting for her. She slipped two of her fingers into herself as she smiled seductively at him. She fucked herself for a little while then straddled him. He groaned when she impaled herself on his waiting cock and began to ride him. He couldn't hold back much longer. Santana arched her back and reached behind.

"Come for me now" she insisted as she slipped her fingers slicked with her own juice into his ass.

"Oh fuck!" he screamed as she found his prostate. He came instantly.

She felt him coming inside her and that started the third wave for her. She pulled her fingers out of his ass and rode his cock hard as she peaked and shuttered one last time. She collapsed on him for a little while before sliding off. He expertly removed the condom, tied it off, and tossed into the nearby trash.

Nick pulled her close and absentmindedly caressed her hair and occasionally placed soft kisses on her temple. Santana sighed and sank into the feeling.

"I think I need a nap" she said drowsily.

"That sounds nice" he replied. "when you wake up I could..." he suggestively licked her ear.

Santana was suddenly alert. _What the fuck? Are we cuddling? Fuck no. _She gave Nick a bit of a shove.

"Get dressed and get out. I'm done with you." she insisted.

He silently found his clothes and go dressed before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The Herrmann's are having a picnic on Memorial Day, come with me."

"What would be the point? There'd be no one from Lima there to see us together and besides I have plans with Brittany."

Nick snorted. _Of course Brittany. _

"Come anyway. You can just tell her on Tuesday that the two of you had a great time together. It isn't like she'll remember it didn't happen."

"Fuck you, Prep School. Don't talk about her like that."

"What do you see in her any way?"

"She's kind, sweet, loyal, and she loves me."

"I'm sure she has all the qualities you'd want in a golden retriever. But seriously you deserve better. She's dumber than a bag of hair."

He saw it coming of course but he didn't bother to stop her. The slap was loud and it stung a bit but he didn't even flinch. It surprised her that he didn't react to it except to laugh. He'd hardly felt it. He didn't tell her that he could take so much more than that and not even cry out.

"What kind of girl chooses to stay with a girl who won't even dump her boyfriend to be with her?"

"What kind of guy wants to be with a girl who won't dump her girlfriend to be with him?"

"Touche, Salsa, too fucking sha."

"You're such a faggot"

"Sure, that's why I love sticking my penis in your vagina so much."

"You never even touch my boobs."

"If you hadn't gone to a butcher and had all the feeling in your nipples removed, I would. What's the point if you don't feel it?"

Santana teared up and turned away so he wouldn't see her reaction.

"It's not my fault. They didn't really explain that to me. OK, maybe the fine print said something about how there might be some loss of sensation but no one really warned me."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just don't understand why you did it. You're so beautiful and sexy, you didn't need to get bigger boobs."

"Fuck you, I don't need your pity. Get out."

"Fine" He let go of her and stood to leave. "Enjoy you blond bimbo until she forgets your name."

This time he did catch her hand before it connected. His eyes suddenly steely and his jaw set with a cold expression that she'd never seen before.

"Just once is all you get, Santana. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you get to hit me." No one got to hit him. He didn't have to fucking put up with that any more.

"Well, well, look who's finally showing some balls. Maybe you are a man after all." she sneered.

"Is that what you want? For me to show you whose the man? Act all macho and ignore you? Do you want me to treat you badly? Well you've got the wrong guy for that. Go back to your fuck buddy Puckerman if you want that."

"Just get out. I've got things to do."

"Fine" he walked to the door and turned back to her with a smirk. "But if you think all this drama killed my buzz, sorry that sex was too spectacular to forget. I think I like the fingers even better than the vibrator and using your own juice as lube? Loved that. See you Thursday night."

"Pervert"

"You thought of it - I just enjoyed it" he shot back as he left.

She waited until he was out the front door before she started throwing things.

"I hate you for making me feel this way!" she screamed.

Nick knew how things always went but this was supposed to be different, _she_ was supposed to be different. It always started the same 'oh Nick you hands are so clever. Or Nick, the things you can do with you tongue. Oh Nick, no one has ever made me feel this way!' and then it always ended the same 'Nick, why don't you ever take me to your house? Why can't I meet your mother? It's not you; it's me. This just isn't working out'. Sex was easy but relationships were hard. Fuck, why did he even want a relationship with her? He should just keep things in the bedroom where he knew what he was doing and forget the rest. That's what she wanted wasn't it? He know she didn't want to admit it but he was sure it was just as good for her as it was for him.

_**Memorial Day - The Herrmann's Back Yard**_

The Herrmann's lot backed to the neighborhood park so they had plenty of room to expand for a big party like they traditionally had on Memorial and Labor day.

The Hummel-Hudson clan arrived and was greeted by Laura.

"I'm so glad you could make it" she said as she gave them each a hug. "Come on, we have a pavilion set up for shade. The coolers have soft drinks, wine coolers, and beer so just help yourself. Promise to not to give any beer to the kids though - we don't want to get in trouble for serving minors!" she joked. "Dennis is grilling so there will be food soon. In the mean time feel free to graze - there are plenty of snacks."

"Oh my God, they have a clown making balloon animals!" cried Finn as he ran in the direction of about a half dozen kids watching the clown.

Kurt looked around in amazement. He thought there must be fifty people milling around. Many of them children and teens. Jeff spotted Kurt and ran to him. He picked Kurt up and swung him around, laughing excitedly.

"I'm so glad to see you, beautiful" he exclaimed when he put the smaller boy down.

"Jeff, I was just here yesterday" Kurt laughed.

"I'm still glad to see you"

"Me too"

Jeff took Kurt's hand and tugged "Come on, you've got to meet my Uncle Troy first. Well, he isn't really my uncle but he's really cool."

"Uncle Troy!" cried Jeff as he hugged the handsome older man with salt and pepper hair.

"Well if it isn't my favorite godson. How are you, my boy?"

"This is my boyfriend Kurt" he said smugly as he he introduced Kurt.

"Please to meet you sir" said Kurt politely.

"Jeff, I can't believe you never even told me that you were gay and now you already have a boyfriend. Come on I thought we were close."

Jeff shrugged. "No one needed to know."

"Speaking of needing to know. Let me introduce you to Jessica, my wife." The older man gestured the the beautiful red headed girl next to him. Kurt was shocked. He'd thought the girl must be Troy's daughter because she couldn't be much over 21.

"What happened to Sarah?" asked Jeff simply.

Troy sighed and put his arm around Jeff.

"Come on, walk with me." As they walked away from Jessica and Kurt the older man continued "Jeff do you remember what you said when I introduced you to Sarah?"

"What happened to Adriana?"

"And what did I say?"

"That you wished I quit asking what happened to the last one when you introduce the new one."

"So will you?"

"No."

"What am I going to do with you? Come on, show you godfather a little sympathy here. I just went through a rough divorce."

"Is she even legal Uncle Troy?"

"What a thing to ask! Yes, barely. But that's none of your business."

"How are you not broke by now?"

"Pre-nups, my boy. My advice is to get an iron clad pre-nup every time you get married. I can help you with that when you decide to tie the knot."

Jeff looked skeptical. "I really don't see the point in getting married if you don't trust the person."

"You're young and in love. I can tell."

They headed back to Jessica and Kurt who were apparently hitting it off as they were laughing when the two returned.

"So who are all of these people, Jeff?"

"Aunts, Uncle, cousins, mostly. I'll introduce you to everyone."

"I don't see how I'm going to remember everyone!"

"That's OK, I'll give you a family tree with pictures later. The gramps aren't here. They come up for Thanksgiving and stay through Christmas but they don't come to the picnics.

"Where do they live?"

"In Florida. It's hilarious, actually. They live in a retirement village that is straight out of The Prisoner. We go see them in the summer and I swear, the developer had to be punking everyone and they don't even know it. They drive around in golf carts, there are loud speakers everywhere. I'm not kidding, I always expect something spooky to happen any minute when we are there. It even called the The Village. How could people not notice?"

"Because not everyone watches weird vintage British science fiction shows?"

"That's no excuse. That place is seriously creepy."

Jeff started introducing cousins, aunts and uncles and sure enough the names and faces all ran together.

"This is my cousin, Justin... my cousin, Megan...My aunt Vivian...My uncle David...My aunt Susan...My cousin Olivia..."

"How many cousins do you have?" exclaimed Kurt after a while.

"Twenty-two"

"Oh my God, Jeff, is your family in some kind of fertility cult?"

"No" he replied defensively. "That's only 2.4 kids per couple and that's almost exactly average. My dad has two brothers and four sisters. My mom has one brother and one sister. So twenty-two kids isn't weird at all."

"Alright. If you say so. I guess it's just weird to me because I'm an only child and my aunt doesn't have any kids."

"So you don't have any cousins? That's sad."

"I guess it is a little but I never missed it. It was just me and my dad and that was OK. Do you guys always do this here? Does your whole family live in Westerville?"

"No, we rotate between the aunts and uncles. They live mostly in this area but some live in Cincinnati."

A little girl about five or six years old ran up yelling "Jeff!"

"Isabelle" replied Jeff as he scooped her up and put her on his shoulders. She grabbed his hair in her right hand and tugged so he went right and started running which started her giggling. Then she grabbed the left side to make him turn left. Pretty soon he was running in circle and she was laughing uncontrollably.

"Isabelle, you're getting too old for this" exclaimed her mother as she approached. "Let your cousin enjoy the picnic without being turned into a horse."

"I don't mind Aunt Becca" protested Jeff.

Becca held out her arms and Isabelle transferred to her mother. "Come on, let's get your face painted, OK?"

"Aunt Becca, meet my boyfriend Kurt."

"Oh, good to meet you Kurt. Sorry to meet and run but if I don't get her in line for face painting, she'll be upset later."

"No problem. it was good to meet you."

They continued with the random meetings until a handsome blond very fashionably dressed boy about their same age approached.

"Well, well" he said looking Kurt over. "Come on introduce us, Jeff. Oh never mind, hi, I'm Brandon and is that Marc Jacobs you're wearing? Very nice."

"Thanks, I'm Kurt. Is that..." but before he could finish Jeff jumped Brandon and pinned him down to the ground.

"What'd you do that for?" protested Brandon. "You getting grass stains on my John Varvatos, you neanderthal!"

"You were looking at my boyfriend's ass" accused Jeff.

"Let me up. How was I supposed to know he was your boyfriend?" protested Brandon. Jeff let him up and glared as he brushed himself off. "Geez, Jeff, I didn't even know you were gay. You'd think I'd be the first to know."

"It was none of your business."

"Well it is if your going to parade your very fine boyfriend around and then tackle me for looking."

"He has a point Jeff. You can't go around tackling people for looking at my ass" agreed Kurt.

"He's not people. He's my cousin" objected Jeff.

"It was good to meet you Kurt but I think I'd better go now" he looked at Jeff nervously then made a call me gesture to Kurt before turning and running at top speed. Jeff caught up with him half way across the yard and they were on the ground again. Kurt wondered if finding the two of them rolling around on the ground hot made him a pervert. No, he decided, it didn't. They were hot.

"What's up Hummel?" asked Nick.

"Oh hey Nick. I was beginning to wonder where you'd disappeared to."

Nick was wearing black t-shirt that said "Half Demons are Hot, Demons are Not" which didn't actually make sense to Kurt but he was sure it did to Nick and Jeff.

"I didn't disappear. I was just moping. My girlfriend is spending the day with her girlfriend so I'm a little blue. But then I realized there was food so there's that."

"Oh, it's really messed up that I understood that sentence."

Jeff returned from his romp with his cousin and said "Hey dude, where've you been hiding?"

"Why does everyone think I've been hiding? I've been right here all day. You two love birds are just too enamored with each other to notice."

Finn came running up to announce "Kurt, dude! They have smores" which was apparent as soon as he opened his mouth because it was still full chocolate.

"I see that, Finn. You're suppose to eat those after the other food" commented Kurt.

"But they were right there! And Ali said I could eat some now if I wanted."

"That's great" said Nick. "Why don't you go back and tell her how great they were."

Finn took his advice and raced off. "What a douche" muttered Nick.

They ate, mingled, played some horseshoes and bocce ball. Crunchy Explosion gave a short concert with guest appearances from some of the cousins. Late in the afternoon, one of Jeff's many cousins raced up to him to announce "We're playing street hockey now. Come on, we need you!"

"You don't mind do you?" Jeff asked his boyfriend.

"No, not at all"

So a bunch of the cousins, boys and girls, geared up in their skates and protective padding and headed to the street in front of the house for street hockey. Kurt thought that it was unsafe but they all assured him that is was OK. The street was a dead end and it was a holiday. Plus they blocked it off with cones.

While the hockey game was going on Kurt and Brandon sat for a while talking fashion. They exchanged contact information and Brandon assured Kurt that Jeff wasn't really jealous. Brandon had a boyfriend and while he was a big flirt, he wasn't really a player. They lived in Cincinnati and went to a private school there.

The day came to a close and everyone said their goodbyes. The rest of the week was sort of sort of torture for Kurt because he knew the coming weekend would be the last before Jeff and his family would go on vacation. Then that too was gone and it was just days until the last day of school and a few more after that that he would have to say goodbye to his boyfriend for months.

_**Thursday June 9th**_

It was Michael that answered the doorbell. No one thought anything of it at the time. The man at the door seemed familiar like Michael should know him and yet he really couldn't say that he did.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here for my son, Nick. Where is the little twerp."

"Uh..." Michael was more that a little taken aback by the man's attitude and words.

"Never mind. I'll find him" The man shoved his way past Michael and yelled. "Nick! Get you ass out here now."

It wasn't long before Nick appeared. He turned white at the sight of his step-father because he knew that look.

"Where's my money you thieving little creep? What did you do with it?"

Before he could answer Dennis was there and answering for him.

"It's not your money. It belongs to Nick like his father intended. Sir, you are trespassing in my home and I'm asking you politely to leave or I will call the police. You have no legal right over Nick or his money. Not now or ever. I have lawyers who've confirmed this."

"Fine, I'll go but I'm taking my son with me" he said as he grabbed Nick's arm. While this was going on Jeff and Ali came down the stairs to see what was going on.

"You aren't my father and I'm not going anywhere with you!" cried Nick as he pulled away.

"You are!" he said and then things really went to hell in a hand basket. He pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Nick. "Move or I'll shoot you. I swear I will."

Jeff looked at the scene and time seemed to completely slow. He could see that the safety was off on the gun and based on the way he was holding it he was going to fire it. He could also tell that the man was high as a kite. One pupil was dilated more than the other and he was sweating. He could see that Nick was in a perfect position to disarm his easily but he wasn't going to. He was terrified of this man. Jeff knew that Nick had the advantage but his friend didn't seem to remember it. Jeff ran all the scenarios in his head and almost all of them were wrong. Nick was lying on the floor dead with a bullet in his heart and that just wasn't right. There was only one that came out right so as soon as he saw it Jeff took action. Because knowing the right thing to do was the only hard part. Once you knew, how could you not do it?

The gun was hot when Jeff took it from the man's hand, he'd expected that. He clicked the safety on tossed it quickly and it landed where he meant for it to - on a cushion on a chair so it didn't jog the safety back off and accidentally cause it to fire. He'd factored that risk in but it was pretty low and that went exactly as expected. Next he pinned the man's arms to his sides with his own and hooked his leg behind the other man's causing them both to starting falling. Still exactly as he planned it. As they fell there was only one thing he hadn't expected. There was no pain.

_I thought getting shot in the chest would hurt more_ was his last thought before everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: First off thanks so much for so many reviews on chapter 19, and secondly I apologize for not wrapping up some of the secondary stories especially Nick and Santana but this isn't their story really. I hope I didn't scare everyone too much with that cliff hanger. Sorry if there are more than the usual number of mistakes in this - I wrote it very quickly late at night.**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Kurt Hummel hated hospitals. He fucking hated them. He ran down the halls only pausing to read the signs that directed him to the ICU. When he got to the ICU family waiting area, he saw the Herrmann family was there. Even Austin, looking far too young and ashen faced. He could see that Jeff's mom had been crying. Dennis hugged Kurt until he was uncomfortable and finally pulled away.

"What's happening? Please tell me, how is he?"

"Stable. The surgery went well and all they will say is that he is in critical condition and stable."

"Can I see him?"

"He can only have two visitors at a time and Nick and Ali are there now."

"Please? I need to see him." Kurt started crying.

Dennis buzzed the nurse.

"Jeff's other brother would like to see him. Can you send his sister out and take Kurt back to him?"

The nurse rolled her eyes.

"Another brother? He sure has plenty of those. Come on."

Ali stopped and hugged Kurt on her way out. The nurse took him to Jeff's room which wasn't really a room really but more like a glass cage with a bed in it. Nick was sitting next to him clutching Jeff's hand.

"He can only have visitors for ten minutes per hour so don't be expecting to sit by his bedside all night. You can stay in the waiting room the rest of the time" the nurse explained.

Kurt went in and called Nick's name softly. Nick looked up eyes red from crying.

"Kurt" He surprised Kurt by jumping up and wrapping the him in a tight embrace. "Oh thank god you're here" he mumbled into Kurt's shoulder. When he let go he said "You should sit on that side and hold his other hand and talk to him. I've already been talking to him so maybe it will help if he hears you."

They took their places, Nick on Jeff's left and Kurt on his right. Jeff looked so pale and there were so many wires attached to him.

"Hey sweetie. I'm here. They tell me that you were a hero. You saved Nick and probably your whole family. You're going to be OK now. I know you are because you have to be OK. You're so strong and stubborn. There's no way one bullet would stop you. He wasn't even a demon or anything; just some stupid guy with a gun. I'm sure that had to be in your disaster preparedness plan so that means you knew what you were doing, right? Jeff, I love you so much so please don't leave me. Please just stay with me. We haven't had much time together yet and there is so much more to find out about each other. Like if you could be any animal what would it be? I don't know the answer to that."

"Snow leopard" answered Nick. "He'd be a snow leopard."

"See, Nick knows that but I didn't and you know that's really not fair so you need to wake up" Kurt sobbed.

Nick reached out with his free hand and took Kurt's.

"I'm sorry" Nick said quietly. "I'm so sorry"

They sat for the rest of the ten minutes, holding each other's hands and Jeff's. Kurt babbled on, hardly aware of what he was saying until the nurse told them that they had to go. Staying in the waiting room was worse. He couldn't ask the family to let him have every visiting period. Well, he could and he did but of course his family took turns seeing him. Eventually, Laura and Dennis argued over who would stay over night and who would take the children home. Finally, Laura took Ali, Morgan, Michael, and Austin home. Dennis, Nick, and Kurt spent the night.

The next day, Laura came back and sent Dennis home to rest. She didn't bring Jeff's brothers and sisters, so the three of them took turns staying with Jeff.

Dennis and Laura switched off again in the afternoon and the siblings came with him for the afternoon. Kurt still hadn't gone home even though both Dennis and Laura urged him to. Nick silently begged him to stay. Not that he would have left anyway.

Nick and Kurt sat in the hospital cafeteria eating food they both loathed.

"He's going to be OK" insisted Kurt.

"He has to be" agreed Nick. "He can't die. Not for me. It just wouldn't be right for me to live and for him to die. Oh God, Kurt that bullet was meant for me. It was supposed to be me and he took it instead. Why would he do that?"

"Because he loves you" replied Kurt simply.

"That doesn't make it right. He's so much better than me and what kind of world let's him die and me live?"

"A crappy one" Kurt agreed. "But it isn't going to happen because he's going to be fine. More than fine, he's going to be the great hero and you can go back to be the annoying side kick in no time."

"What if he dies, Kurt?"

Kurt reached out and held Nick's hand.

"Don't worry, if he dies, I'll make the rest of your life a living hell, I promise."

"Thanks, you're alright Hummel."

They sat by Jeff's side again in the evening after dinner, taking turns talking. Jeff's eyelids fluttered a little then he open his eyes and looked at Kurt.

"Hey beautiful" he mumbled.

"Dude, you scared me so much" exclaimed Nick.

Jeff switched his gaze to Nick.

"You're an idiot. Look at this" Nick said pointing to his forehead. "It says dead meat. I'm the one that supposed to die. Don't you know that?"

Jeff tried to smile but looked like he was half asleep.

"I always protect my brother" he muttered and closed his eyes.

"He woke up, this is fantastic. Right? He's going to be fine now" Kurt said excitedly.

"I think so" agreed Nick. "Should we call the nurse? Shouldn't they know he's been awake?"

They buzzed the nurse.

"What do you need?" she asked them.

"He woke up and spoke" they tried to say at the same time.

"One at a time"

"He woke up and spoke" said Kurt.

The nurse sighed and looked at them like they were idiots.

"You look like nice boys and it's clear that you've been worried about your 'brother' so I'm going to break the rules and tell you what's going on. Doctor's are going to talk to the boy's parents daily and they are going to say absolutely nothing of substance. I'm a nurse so I'm not supposed to tell you anything. But he's going to be fine. It doesn't matter that he woke up and spoke just now. We can tell from his vitals and his tests that he's doing great. He's young and strong. He's going to wake up more often, then they'll move him to intermediate in a few days, maybe sooner, then to a regular room and home within a week. Don't tell anyone I told you that and don't expect him to remember whatever you just said the next time he's awake. Your time's up so skedaddle."

They left Jeff's room together but before they left the ward they fell into each other arms and held on tight. Kurt spoke first.

"I'm so glad I don't have to commit my whole life to making you miserable."

"Me too Hummel, 'cause I'm guessing you'd be really good at it."

_**Saturday Morning**_

Jeff was sitting up eating breakfast when Kurt came in. Kurt tried to give him a hug but he was so wired to so many monitors that it didn't really go well but neither of them cared.

"How are are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot."

"Funny story - you were."

Jeff tried to laugh but it hurt too much.

"Sorry, I'll try to refrain from making you laugh. Do you remember us visiting you yesterday?"

"No, sorry. They told me it was Saturday but I don't remember Friday at all."

"Well, you slept through most of it but you talked a little."

"They say I'll be moving to intermediate care tomorrow. I guess, they think I'm too much trouble here. But I'm not getting to go to the beach any time soon. On the upside, I get to see you."

"Honestly, I'd rather you were at the beach. Seeing you lying here was not worth the extra time we'll get together. I was so scared, Jeff. I thought you were going to die."

"I'm sorry you thought that but I had to do it. Nick was going to get killed and I couldn't just do nothing. You understand don't you?"

"I understand that you wouldn't be you if you could stand by and do nothing. I love that about you but it's hard to deal with." Kurt brought Jeff's hand up to his lips. "It's hard but I love you and this is who you are."

"I wasn't in any mortal danger you know. It didn't hit any vital organs."

"Did the doctors tell you that?"

"No, they didn't have to. I knew that going into the assault. I knew where the bullet would go. Kurt, I always know where the bullet will go. It was actually the easiest analysis I've ever done. There weren't that many variables. Well, unless I let him shoot Nick, then things got way more complicated because there were so many people in the room and I didn't know how many bullets were in the gun."

"You figured all that out before taking on an armed man? How long did that take?"

Jeff shrugged. "A few seconds, I think. Like I said it was an easy one."

"Wow. Seriously? With a gun pointed at your best friend and your family in danger, you just ran scenarios in your head and then took down an armed man? I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I kind of thought you had just jumped him with out thinking about it and got shot in the process. But you're saying you knew exactly what would happen. Including that you'd be shot."

"Yes, I knew I'd be shot. There wasn't any way around that."

"And if you knew you'd die? Would you still have done it? Not just risking your life but if you knew for sure that you'd die?"

"Yes"

Nick arrived before Kurt could really process that answer.

"Dude! They told me that you finally decided to quit sleeping your life away."

"Did you bring me something to eat?" asked Jeff hopefully. "The food here is crap."

Kurt laughed and said "But you ate it all anyway."

"I was hungry"

"That's a good sign, I think" replied Kurt.

"Well I didn't bring you food but I did bring you this" Nick replied holding up a bag and handing it to Jeff. The blond opened it and looked excited.

"Books! Fantastic. I don't even get TV in here. They aren't moving me until tomorrow so today is going to be so boring."

"OK, boys time to go" insisted the charge nurse. "The ten minute rules still applies and this boy need to get out of bed and do some physical therapy."

"I get to get out of bed? Awesome!"

"Isn't it too soon?" objected Kurt.

The nurse gave Kurt a bitch please look and chased them out.

Kurt didn't get to see much of Jeff again until he was moved to intermediate care on Sunday. Kurt practically took up residence once Jeff was moved since there were no visiting restrictions. He did take breaks to go eat and he was forced to go home at night. The room was nearly a constant party as at least some of the Herrmann clan was there all the time including Nick. Jeff for his part was chomping at the bit to get out of the hospital by the time he was transferred to a regular room. He wasn't used to this level of inactivity and he found it excruciatingly boring. He'd already gone through all the books Nick had brought him and even with the batch of comics Kurt brought him he found it hard to deal with just being stuck in one place. It was another week before they finally released him. The trip to North Carolina was of course postponed for Jeff's recovery.

_**Wednesday June 22nd - The Herrmann House**_

There had been some argument from his dad but his boyfriend had been _shot_ so it was hard to argue about the trivial things after that. Kurt basically moved in when Jeff came home from the hospital. Not that they actually needed him to care for Jeff but he needed to be there.

"I'm so bored" complained Jeff.

"You can't do anything strenuous. You know that."

"Kissing isn't strenuous." insisted Jeff as he demonstrated by planting sweet kisses on Kurt's lips.

"Kissing is totally OK" agreed Kurt as he responded enthusiastically.

"This isn't strenuous is it?" he asked sweetly as he removed Kurt's shirt and started kissing his chest.

"No, I think that's OK too" replied Kurt. He took Jeff's shirt off and stared in fascination for a moment at the angry red scar on Jeff's chest. He'd seen it the hospital but it never failed to shock him for a moment. And somehow seeing it here in Jeff's bed made it worse. Like it should be over now that he was home but it wasn't.

"That's going to be an awesome scar" Jeff exclaimed as he saw what Kurt was staring at.

Kurt sighed because just wasn't going to argue that it wasn't awesome at all. Nearly losing Jeff brought home just how much he loved the boy and how much he needed him in his life. He couldn't stand how cavalier Jeff was about trading his own life for Nick's but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Kurt kissed around the scar and made his way to Jeff's sensitive nipple. He was rewarded by a soft moan. Kurt sucked and nipped the responsive bud before moving down planting kisses on Jeff's abdomen. He hooked his fingers in the band of Jeff's sweat pants and slipped them off, taking his boxers in the process.

"I think a blow-job would be OK" suggested Kurt mischievously.

"Oh, the doctor definitely said 'sexual activity' would be allowed" said Jeff with a smile.

"Good to know" Kurt said before flicking his tongue out and licking the head of Jeff's cock. Jeff moan loudly and tangled his hands in Kurt's hair.

"Shh. You need to be quieter than that. I don't need your entire family bursting in here to check on you while I'm blowing you."

"I'll try but it's pretty impossible when you're licking my dick."

Kurt slowly began lick the sensitive slit of the head again. He continued his teasing, wanting to make this last as long as possible. Licking up and down the shaft and twirling around the head as he took Jeff's balls in his hand , caressing and gently squeezing while rubbing his thumb along the sensitive spot just below them.

Jeff whined softly obviously holding back.

"You're such a tease. It's been so long Kurt, please."

Kurt took Jeff's whole cock in one motion, deep throating him. Jeff thrust up instinctively and Kurt let him. He sucked hard, cheeks hallowed out. Jeff groaned and came quickly.

Kurt crawled back up to his boyfriend and settled in for some serious kissing.

"That was nice" sighed Jeff "but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I just want to kiss you and and maybe curl up for a nap. There's no hurry sweetie. I love you and we're here together now. We have all the time in the world. You and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together so you'll plenty of chances to have your way with me in the future."

"Really? You mean that?"

"I mean it"

"I love you so much, Kurt. I'm so happy right now."

-The End-


	21. Epilogue

_**A/N This time I mean it this is the last chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and sorry it ended too soon for most of you. I suck at endings so I hope you like this one better.**_

_**Epilogue **_

_**Summer 2012 Outer Banks North Carolina**_

Jeff came out of the water looking too gorgeous and perfect to be real. He shook his hair like a wet dog which made Kurt smile because it was so cute and also so Jeff.

"You should get in the water. It's great now and you must be frying on sand."

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to" replied Kurt. Then he saw that look. Oh he knew that look so he took off running even though it was useless. He couldn't outrun Jeff. The taller boy scooped him up and started carrying him into the water. Truthfully, Kurt could have stopped him with a serious word but instead he laughed and snaked his arms around Jeff's neck and let himself be carried into the waves.

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend's smiling face, noticing the freckles that scattered across his face. They only appeared when he'd been in the sun and faded in the Ohio winter.

Later when they tired of floating in the waves, they laid on towels on the beach.

"Put some sunscreen on my back, sweetie" Kurt demanded.

"I just did!" claimed his boyfriend.

"That was twenty minutes ago" insisted Kurt.

"You're not going to get one photon of sun on your skin are you?"

"That's the plan."

Jeff straddled Kurt and started rubbing his back and shoulders with sunscreen. When Kurt started making soft moaning noises, he seriously thought about abandoning the beach and going back to their room instead. Thoughts like that only occurred to him about a hundred times a day. Kurt was just unconsciously sexy on vacation.

Michael and Morgan approached just as he was completing his sunscreen application.

"Come on guys" exclaimed Michael. "We're going sailing now. Mom and Dad have been wondering where you guys were for an hour."

Kurt looked up with a sleepy gaze.

"We've been right here" he answered reasonably.

Michael had grown six inches since Kurt met him. He no longer had that cute blond Justin Bieber look. Instead he'd filled out into a seriously smoking hot jock and his voice had dropped too. Morgan was growing up too. She looked more like her sister's twin than her younger sister and ironically spent less time with Ali now that she was more like her.

As they headed down to the dock Jeff mused "It's almost perfect here, the only thing missing is Nick. I really wish he'd come with us."

Kurt laughed.

"I'm sure he's having way more fun in Jamaica with Santana and Brittany. In fact, I'm jealous that he didn't take me with him."

Jeff gave him a pout.

"You'd rather spend summer with him?"

"If he's going to take me on a tropical get away. Seriously, North Carolina? Why does your family vacation here? I know you could afford to go anywhere."

"North Carolina is beautiful and they have wild ponies. Besides we always come here."

Kurt knew better than to argue with the infamous "we always do it this way" trump card. Jeff was right North Carolina was beautiful and coming from Ohio it was exotic enough.

"You're right. I love it here but it would be nice if we were all together."

Santana had pried Brittany away from Artie but by the time she had, Santana had realized that she was hopelessly in love with Nick. If it had been anyone else that would have just been too bad so sad for Brittany but instead, they were now all together as a trio instead of a couple. It weirded a lot of people out but the three of them seemed oblivious to the unaccepting world.

Kurt was an expert at sailing now. Well, nowhere near as proficient as Jeff and his siblings who'd been doing it all their lives but as good as some one could be who'd been doing it for a month. They stood together at the bow of the ship looking out on the ocean. Kurt leaned into his boyfriend, running his hand along his chest, absentmindedly brushing his fingers across the scar. He'd like to believe he hardly noticed it any more but the truth was that he noticed it every day. It was a constant reminder of exactly who Jeff was. Kurt couldn't have imagined when he first met Jeff how far he'd come into the other boy's world. When he looked at Jeff now he knew it was worth it.

They'd been together for sixteen months and he was more in love now than he'd been a year ago. He knew very well that they'd be tested by college. Jeff would be going to Case Western in Cleveland and Kurt would be going to Parsons in New York City to study design. He had faith they could make it. It wouldn't be easy but he was determined to have it all. If - _when_ - they made it through college together they'd have to decide where to live. Jeff still had no idea what he'd even major in. He'd spent too long dreaming of being a marine and didn't really know what he wanted. Kurt spent too much time worried that he'd actually do it after all. Jeff would be a spectacular marine. He'd also die a hero, probably saving his entire squad and get a posthumous medal from the president or something like that. A medal. Big deal. Kurt was way too selfish to let that happen.

Jeff looked at his boyfriend apparently lost in thought.

"What are you thinking beautiful?"

"I'm thinking that I'm like the merchant seeking fine pearls, who having found one pearl of great price, went and sold all that he had, and bought it."

"That's from the bible."

"Yeah, just because I'm an atheist doesn't mean I don't see the beauty in it. You're the pearl by the way. Just in case you didn't get that."

"I got it Kurt."

"Don't let it go to your head."

_**Case Western Reserve University 2016 Commencement, Cleveland Ohio**_

Kurt jumped up clapping enthusiastically when Jeff's speech ended. He'd done very well considering he'd actually tried to convince everyone that maybe the valedictorian of the graduating class wasn't required to speak.

Kurt turned to smile at Nick standing next to him. Jeff's parents and siblings were all there too. Even Ali had flown in for the occasion as busy as she was on her concert circuit.

Later, the two men stood in each others arms in Jeff's - no _their_ - apartment near campus. The celebrations over and they were finally alone for their own private party. Kurt had just finished moving in. He still couldn't believe he was giving up life in New York for a life in Cleveland but it was never going to happen the other way around. It was a choice long in the making but four years of a long distance relationship was all he could bear. The one time Jeff had come to New York had been too hard on Kurt's heart so that was completely off the table. Sure it had been hard on that mugger and that purse snatcher too but worse for Kurt. New York just wasn't going to happen.

"So how should we celebrate your degree in applied mathematics?" said Kurt with a glint in his eye. Making the words 'applied mathematics' sound sexy wasn't easy but he managed.

"I have some ideas" replied Jeff.

"Dude, we're out of beer" interrupted Nick.

They were grown men with college degrees but some things never changed.

"Nick, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in you own apartment?" complained Kurt. "No I take that question back. Go home!"

"Not fair Hummel. Brit's upset with me. You know how she gets when she's mad."

"What do you mean? Brittany is the sweetest girl in the world."

"No, Santana."

"Oh, well your sentences can get confusing when you're living with two women."

"Try living with them especially when they're both on..."

"I'm not listening!" exclaimed Kurt as he putting his hands on Nick's shoulders and propelled him to the door. Kurt opened the door and pushed Nick out. "Go home and play your video games."

"That's work not play" objected Nick as Kurt shut the door. Nick had landed a sweet job as a video game tester. The world just wasn't fair. No one should have the life Nick had these days.

Kurt leaned against the door and said to his boyfriend "Now where were we?"

Jeff pressed against Kurt and said "You were about to fuck my brains out, I think."

"Oh yeah, that. Um..." replied Kurt as Jeff began working on undoing his buttons and as he sucked on Kurt's neck. "Yes, I think you screaming so loud the neighbors bang on the walls demanding that we keep it down would be appropriate."

_**Westerville, Ohio 2020**_

Kurt surveyed their newly decorated house proudly. He'd really outdone himself this time. It was perfect. He could hardly believe it. He and Jeff owned a house. Jeff had just finished his Ph.D in operations research and already landed an amazing job not long after completing it. The best part was that he could work from home most of the time and only go into Columbus twice a week.

Life was good. They were near family. Kurt's designs were finally getting recognition. He hadn't though it was possible originally. It seemed that giving up New York meant giving up being a clothing designer but in the new global economy connected instantly to anywhere via the web it didn't matter so much anymore where you lived. He still traveled regularly to New York and Paris but he could do his work from home. Trips were mainly for meet and greets and networking.

The door bell rang and he went to answer it.

"You're the first ones here" he exclaimed as he welcomed Dennis and Laura with a hug.

Soon the place was filled with friends and family as the house warming party was a huge success. When everyone was gone, Kurt and Jeff snuggled by the fireplace enjoying the fact that this was their house and they could do anything they wanted here. No neighbors banging on the walls. This was their home and they were together.

_**2026**_

The first time Jeff held their daughter in his arms he couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"How is it possible that she's more beautiful than anything else in the world when we made her?" Jeff said with tears streaming down his face.

"I know. She's perfect. There isn't a baby that has ever been born that was sweeter or prettier. She's going to be so talented too. And we made her." said Kurt proudly. Because they had. There had been doctors involved but she was theirs completely because children didn't have to be conceived the old fashioned way any more. They could have two mothers or two fathers or one of each.

"Oh stop it you two" complained Nick. "You'd think you'd never seen a baby before. They're supposed to be cute. It's in their DNA but it's just a horrible nasty trick to keep you from killing them. Honestly, they're just monsters and we'd go extinct if it weren't for their cuteness trick. I've got plenty of them if want another you can have your pick of the litter."

"Shut up Nick" said both men.

_**2036**_

The Labor Day picnic was at Jeff and Kurt's house this year. As always the event was packed. Now they were the uncles and the yard was filled with nieces and nephews. Kurt was starting to feel his age as he watching the teenagers. His husband standing beside the grill instead running around tackling other boys or playing street hockey. The years had been good to them though and he never regretted a minute of it. Especially now as he saw his daughter dragging her five year old brother by the hand in their direction.

"He's such a brat! He won't stop following me every where I go. Please Dad make him stop!"

At ten she was still perfect and the best thing in the world besides her brother who despite her words was a sweet young boy.

"I'll take him, El" Kurt offered as he scooped the boy up. "Go play with your cousins."

"Give him to me" asked his husband. "You take over the grilling and I'll keep him entertained."

"OK" agreed Kurt as Jeff swung their son Nick up on his shoulders.

The boy pulled his father's hair to direct him in to turn this way and that, laughing as he did. Kurt was a sad that he'd never know his name sake. But as much as they all missed Nick who'd been taken from them far too soon, he couldn't be sad long on a day like this. He wiped a tear from his eye as he stood watching his husband and his children. With his whole family around him, Kurt thought _my life is perfect_.


End file.
